Cucarachas Previas
by Scrambled Eggs0
Summary: ¿ Se imaginan qué pasaría si tuviéramos a Harry y Cía, un tablero de la ouija y todos los personajes que están del otro lado del velo? No imaginen más y léanlo.TERMINADO
1. Después del Entierro

_Discleimer: Todo lo que NO reconozcan es MÍO. Las demás eh..cosas son de mi colega Rowling: los personajes (a ecepción de los que no reconozcan, como dije anteriormente), los lugares. Las situaciones son creadas por yo, asi que advertidos todos: NO ME DEMANDEN, gracias._

Hola! bienvenidos al primer capitulo de mi primer ff que (no es porque lo diga yo) promete mucho. Asi que a leer y a dejar rr

Capítulo 1: **DESPUÉS DEL ENTIERRO**

DESPACHO DE MC GONAGALL, REUNIÓN DE PROFES, SRS. WEASLEY, AURORES.

-La verdad Minerva, me cuesta creer que logremos resolver todos estos puntos sobre el futuro de Hogwarts, antes de que llegue el expreso.

-Concuerdo con el profesor Slughorn, Minerva-sentenció la profesora Sprout- Son decisiones de peso, no lo podemos dejar a la ligera. Debemos sopesar los pro y los contra. No es tan sencillo como extraer un simple gnomo del jardín.

-Esa nunca ha sido una tarea sencilla- aportó Flitwick. Aunque dado su tamaño, nadie dudó de la dificultad que resultaría para él, ahuyentar a un gnomo que no sería mucho más pequeño que él. Pero no estaban para perder el tiempo en nimiedades. Después del entierro de Dumbledore en los terrenos del colegio, todos los estudiantes y personajes que habían llegado a despedir al querido director, habían huido de vuelta a sus hogares y sólo quedaban los que prefirieron tomar el expreso de Hogwarts.

-Me parece- levantó tímidamente la voz la Sra. Weasley-que lo que debemos resolver prioritariamente es la seguridad de Harry- y con esto miró de forma significativa a Alastor Moody- Nosotros como familia estamos encantados de aceptarlo, pero desconozco si nuestra casa está en condiciones suficientes de seguridad.

-En mi opinión, Molly, discrepo de que sea esa la prioridad- aseveró la profesora Mc Gonagall-. Los seguidores del Innombrable no han mostrado predilección, últimamente, de matarlo a él, antes que a cualquier otro estudiante. No veo por qué el podría presentar una prioridad antes que otro. A no ser que concedas que El Profeta dice la verdad con lo referente al "elegido"

La Sra. Weasley no respondió, pero se mostró bastante ofendida, mientras que se escucharon algunos bufidos de parte de los presentes por los comentarios de Mc Gonagall.

-Bueno profesora- habló Ojoloco por la Sra. Weasley- es verdad que el profeta, manejado por el ministerio, ha mentido bastante y además ocultado ciertas verdades importantes. Pero recordemos que sin Potter, ese degenerado hubiese regresado unos 5 años antes y no olvidemos que Potter fue el escogido como el mayor enemigo del Innombrable para devolverlo a la vida hace 2 años en el cementerio de Little Hangleton.- y luego hizo una mueca de desagrado, recordando probablemente ese nefasto año en el que fue suplantado por un mortífago.

-Sí, eso- dijo el Sr. Weasley- Yo me siento inclinado a creer que Harry es una pieza fundamental en la derrota del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Debemos protegerlo de posibles ataques, antes de que llegue la batalla final. Y reitero lo que dijo mi esposa, en lo complacidos que nos sentiríamos de acogerlo en nuestra casa, por lo bien que se ha portado él con muchos integrantes de nuestra familia, incluyéndome.

-Bien, bien- admitió Mc Gonagall a regañadientes- ¿Qué propones, Alastor?

-Le respondo, pero antes déjeme hacerle una pregunta, profesora ¿Se quedarán los profesores un tiempo aquí, para resolver el futuro de Hogwarts?

Luego de ésta pregunta los profesores empezaron a murmurar. Probablemente, ninguno deseaba que ese tiempo se alargara demasiado, después de que el colegio fuera atacado por un grupo de mortífagos que habían acabado con el mismísimo Dumbledore.

-¡Silencio! Espero Alastor, que mi labor como sub-directora termine de la mejor manera. Así que en la ausencia de nuestro director, soy yo la que decido al menos hasta el final de este año. No sé si el próximo el ministerio intervendrá, pero por ahora, espero que los demás respeten mis decisiones y sí, nos tomaremos algunos días para determinar con los profesores que se queden (no voy a obligar a nadie)-dijo escrutando los rostros de todos los presentes- Espero que sea mayor el número de los que se queden y aporten, finalizando profesionalmente el año.

Nadie dijo algo, pero todos asintieron

-Pues entonces, Srs. Weasley- dijo Ojoloco moviendo de forma descontrolada su ojo mágico- me parece prudente hacer una revisión con los aurores a mi cargo, ya saben (todos sabían que se refería a los de la Orden, o ex-Orden del Fénix) para asegurar las medidas de protección de la Madriguera. De hecho, creo que podríamos venir a buscar nosotros mismos a Potter _aquí_, luego de preparar la Madriguera. No veo la necesidad de que vuelva con sus parientes muggles.

-Sin embargo, Sr.- Hagrid levantó su voz ronca y llorosa para hablar por primera vez- El profesor Dumbledore siempre creyó conveniente que Harry permaneciera en casa de los muggles, y creo que él sabía lo que hacía. Cuando murieron los Potter, yo me ofrecí para cuidar de él, pero Dumbledore insistió...

-Dumbledore está muerto, Hagrid- dijo sin derecho a réplica Ojoloco. Además más de un profesor pensó que entre dejar al cuidado de Hagrid "al niño que vivió" o que éste se criara con sus parientes muggles, era mejor lo 2do- Creo que eso ya no es relevante.

-Y bueno, Alastor- dijo Mc Gonagall-, ya que pareciste asumir la seguridad de Potter ¿Qué haremos con él aquí? Será peligroso que esté deambulando (o más bien merodeando) por el castillo solo. A lo mejor algún profesor quiera acogerlo en su despacho- dijo con cierta sorna en venganza porque todos parecieran estar más preocupados por Harry que por cualquier otra cosa.

Kingsley Shacklebolt levnató la mano educadamente. Había preferido escuchar atentamente antes de intervenir. Esta actitud la había aprendido trabajando con muggles, para no decir algo que fuera a descubrirlo, prefería poner atención para entender mejor el tema.

-¿Si, Kingsley?

-Creo apropiado que un grupo de aurores lo acompañe

-Pero Harry se sentirá muy incómodo con adultos a su alrededor- intervino la Sra. Weasley, aunque el hecho de dejar a sus hijos para que lo acompañaran la hacía temer lo peor.

-Molly, él es casi un adulto- sonrió Kingsley-¿Tienes alguna idea?

- Supongo que mis hijos podrían acompañarlo-miró instintivamente a su esposo.

- Claro- dijo el Sr. Weasley. No veía por qué sus hijos estarían más seguros en su casa que en Hogwarts.

- Cierto, llenemos el colegio de jóvenes irresponsables y pongan a mis aurores a cargo sólo para que Potter no se sienta solo- gritó Ojoloco- No estoy de acuerdo. Ya sabemos que hasta un crío hijito de papá como Malfoy puede crear un pasadizo para traer un puñado de rufianes a este lugar.

-Alastor- dijo la Sra. Weasley- estás siendo un insensible con Harry. Estamos hablando de él sólo como si fuera un arma contra el Innombrable y estamos abusando de su confianza al decidir por él sobre su seguridad.

Todos subestimaron la idea de que los weasleys, compañeros de Harry, pudieran ser tan peligrosos como los mismos mortífagos. Aunque era un razonamiento bastante propio de Ojoloco y su paranoia característica.

-Todavía no es mayor de edad- dijo Slughorn- Creo que la idea de que se quede en Hogwarts mientras arreglan su casa, junto a sus compañeros y algunos aurores, es quizás no una excelente idea, pero estará más cómodo y seguro que en cualquier otra parte.

La mayoría de los profesores asintieron

-Bien, resolvimos ya la "prioridad"?- dijo Mc Gonagall picada

Repentinamente un sonido electrónico interrumpió la reunión. El Sr. Weasley se revolvió incómodo en su lugar, buscando algo. Cuando lo encontró, lo extrajo de su túnica y miró nerviosamente a Shacklebolt, quien finalmente apretó un botón del aparato y se lo entregó al Sr. Weasley que dijo a través de él:

-¿Si? Oh! Hola Sra. Granger

A los presentes les costó reprimir alguna sonrisita al ver la -expresión de sorpresa y luego enojo de la Sra. Weasley.

-Si, es realmente una tragedia. Bueno me parece que no tendríamos problema en llevar a Hermione. Ah! Usted dice si se puede quedar en nuestra casa? Verá, es que nuestros hijos no estarán allá, se quedarán en Hogwarts por unos días, si quiere la llevaremos ahi. Oh! Su viaje es ahora? Bien, bien, yo le aviso y la dejaremos en su misma casa entonces. Es que las cosas están muy peligrosas por aquí. Estarán más seguros si se van de viaje. Muy bien, nos vemos entonces. Adiós.

El Sr. Weasley bajó el aparato y lo apuntó con su varita haciendo salir unas chispas rosadas y luego un olor a chamuscado. Kingsley no alcanzó a detenerlo.

-Que me lleve la misma Morgana! Es el tercero que arruino esta semana. Al menos puedo conservar el mismo número. Me tendrás que enseñar a usarlos Kingsley.

-¿Qué era eso?- preguntó Hagrid (aunque en realidad la mayoría se preguntaba lo mismo)

-Es un celalur- dijo el Sr. Weasley, feliz de ser él el entendido- en el ministerio los estamos empezando a usar para comunicarnos porque las lechuzas y la red Flu están siendo interceptados continuamente y ya no podemos hablar de temas confindenciales sin ser escuchados. En cambio muy pocos magos saben del funcionamiento de estos aparatitos. Apreto un botón y escucho la voz de la persona que marcó mi número. Es un sistema parecido al de la recepción del ministerio.

-Y qué hace la Sra. Granger con TU número?!- dijo ya-saben-quién en una actitud que ya-todos.esperaban.

-Bueno, cielo, no muchas personas conocen el funcionamiento del celalur. Pensé que así recibiría más llamadas y aprendería más.

-Al parecer no ha hecho mucho efecto- seguía picada Mc Gonagall- Y bien Arthur, qué ocurrió?

-Hermione se quedará a acompañar a Harry

- Bien, al fin tenemos zanjado ese tema.

ALREDEDORES DEL CASTILLO

Harry se sentía muy perdido con todas las responsabilidades que de golpe le habían caído, luego de la muerte de Dumbledore. Sentía que podía confiar en sus amigos, pero ya no tenía ningún adulto que pudiera guiarlo. El era el más entendido en el tema de los secretos de Voldemort, tanto así, que probablemente ningún mortífago sospechaba, el verdadero motivo de la inmortalidad (o aparente inmortalidad) de su amo. Sólo RAB parecía conocerlo muy bien como para haber llegado tan lejos ¿Sería quizás alguna amante despechada? Lo dudaba mucho y en realidad le causaba aversión pensar en esa parada de Voldemort. Sin embargo, al igual que con la identidad del príncipe mestizo, intuía que RAB era un hombre. Aunque esta vez se guardaría de comentarlo con Hermione.

Sus amigos, al igual que él, guardaban silencio, perdidos en sus reflexiones, hasta que Ron (quién más) lo interrumpió para decir:

-Harry, estoy decidido a acompañarte en tus viajes buscando horcruxes- lo dijo de forma altiva mirando hacia el ocaso- No trates de impedírmelo, aunque no quieras, ni mis padres quiera, ni mi subconsciente, aterrorizado por las atrocidades que nos deparen; no quiera, te acompañaré hasta el final porque tu eres mi mejor amigo y el hijo de puta de Vo...Voldemort no puede ser capaz de sobrevivirte, con nuestra ayuda- lo último lo dijo mirando a Hermione, la cual al igual que Harry, lo miraba con la boca abierta.

-Ba ha eh...Claro!- dijo finalmente muy convencida- Acabaremos con ese hijo de puta de Voldemort!

Esto ya era demasiado para Harry. Sabía que sus amigos no dudarían en ayudarlo como fuera, pero que Ron nombrara a Voldemort con todas sus letras y Hermione soltara una palabrota eran grandes muestras de fidelidad hacia él.

-Nos vengaremos- prosiguió Ron con una sonrisa- por todas las pelotudeces macabras que ha hecho el muy pervertido.

-Por mis padres, por los de Neville, por Sirius, por Cedric y por Dumbledore

-Y de pasadita- continuó Hermione envalentonada por la creciente emoción en las voces de sus amigos- si es que morimos en el intento arrastraremos con nosotros a los Malfoy, a los Lestrange, a la rata pérfida y al cabrón de Snape!

-Hermione!- dijo sorprendido Ron. Una cosa era putear a Voldemort y una muy distinta (por lo menos para Hermione) a un profesor. Ron se secó una falsa lágrima- Si Sirius te viera en este momento, no podría creer el buen trabajo que hicimos contigo.

Grave error. La reacción de Hermione fue un golpe en su frente y la de Harry un ensimismamiento repentino.

-Sirius- murmuró Harry con una sonrisa triste-¿Por qué no lo habré dejado matar a Pettigrew cuando estaba en nuestras manos? Todo sería muy distinto.

- Harry- dijo Hermione- siempre es bueno ser piadoso con el enemigo, en algún momento tendrá que devolverte la mano

-Eso es lo que pensaba Dumbledore- señaló con una mueca- Aunque ya ven lo que pasó por confiar demasiado en personas equivocadas. Sirius siempre tuvo razón. Si tan sólo pudiera hablarle por última vez y pedirle perdón por haberlo arrastrado a su muerte y por no haberlo dejado cometer el asesinato por el que fue condenado a Azkaban.

-No es tu culpa. Al menos no dejaste que se convirtiera en un asesino.

-Gran consuelo eh? Yo estoy condenado (o profetizado) a asesinar o morir en el intento.

Los amigos guardaron silencio frente a tan cruda e innegable verdad. Fue un alivio la llegada de Luna.

-Hola chicos- dijo Luna con su tono naturalmente despreocupado y su vestimenta particularmente extraña para asistir a un funeral, siendo que la mayoría de los estudiantes llevaban uniforme. Tenía unos pantalones a rayas ajustados, un chaleco con cuello subido (por cierto, ese día había un sol radiante) y un gran bolso para ir a la playa.

-Hola, Luna- dijo Ron repentinamente embobado por unos pantalones ajustados. "Oportunamente" Luna lo notó y dijo:

-Ronald! Estoy acá arriba- dijo moviendo las manos- ¿Saben? Es la tercera vez que me pasa esto hoydía. A los chicos parece gustarles mis pantalones nuevos.

A pesar de que Harry estaba muy distante para pensar en conversaciones tan banales, se dio cuenta que lo que los chicos miraban no era precisamente los pantalones de Luna. Pero fue más rápido que Ron y nadie notó cómo se le iban los ojos hacia...bueno ustedes ya saben.

-Oigan- dijo Hermione levantándose- Ya es hora de que llegara el expreso ¿no?

Miraron a su alrededor y efectivamente quedaban muy pocas personas

-De eso quería hablarles- respondió Luna- El Sr. Weasley me dijo que quería hablar con ustedes- señaló a Ron y Hermione. Luego miró a Harry- Al parecer decidieron que -deberás quedarte unos días en Hogwarts.

-Eso significa que no volveré con los Dursley- dijo Harry -contento por primera vez. Np sabría cómo contestarles si sus tíos llegaban a preguntar por Dumbledore. Al parecer todos sus mentores terminaban muertos.

-Probablemente nosotros nos quedaremos contigo.

-Así es- dijo llegando el Sr. Weasley- los aurores de la Orden y el consejo de profesores acordaron que te quedaras una semana aquí, Harry, mientras protegen la Madriguera, para poder recibirte de ahora en adelante. No creemos necesario que vuelvas con tus tíos, ya que próximamente serás mayor de edad. Te quedarás mientras los profesores deliberen sobre el futuro del colegio, junto con Ginny, Hermione, Ron y un grupo preparado de aurores.

Para sorpresa de todos, Harry asumió sumisamente lo que los adultos habían acordado sin su presencia, ni consentimiento. Y la verdad era que pensaba que era la forma de despedirse de Hogwarts, que había sido su hogar y lo había acogido por esos mejores 6 años de su vida; ya que él no regresaría el próximo año. Qué mejor que pasando unos días junto a sus amigos con cierta libertad para recorrer el castillo y sus alrededores.

-Disculpe Sr. Weasley- dijo Luna- ¿Yo podría quedarme también?

-Pues, no lo sé. Mis hijos se quedarán porque hay que preparar la casa y Hermione porque sus padres se van de viaje, pero y tu padre?

-Puede que se enoje un poco, pero si lo convenzo, me dejará quedarme. La verdad es que no tengo muchos amigos y...

-Bien, Luna- dijo Harry para no tener que escuchar nuevamente ese discurso tan lastimero- Estaremos encantados de que te quedes, si te lo permiten.

Luna dio un saltito y fue corriendo a buscar a su padre.

-Hermione- dijo el Sr. Weasley- Será bueno que hables con tus padres por el celalur ¡Por Merlín! De veras que el mío se quemó. Vamos a pedirle el suyo a Kingsley.

Hermione pareció no entender a qué se refería el Sr. Weasley, pero lo siguió de todas formas.

-Y bien Harry- dijo Ron estirándose en la hierba- Nos espera una entretenida semana por delante. Ahora seremos nosotros los merodeadores por una semana ¡Pero si le tocas un pelo a mi hermana, cuando yo esté presente, te castraré!- después bajando la voz- Por cierto, me alegraría mucho de que Luna se quedara con nosotros.

Harry rió.

-Me di cuenta, no necesitas contármelo. Por cierto- dijo levantando el playero bolso de Luna- dejó su _gran _bolso. Ya volverá a buscarlo.

Ron se incorporó curioso.

-¿Sabes?, siempre me he preguntado qué llevan las mujeres en sus misteriosas carteras. Ya sabes que Ginny nunca usa y mi madre casi se infartó cuando me descubrió intruseándosela

-Claramente el bolso de Luna no es igual al de cualquier otra mujer- dijo Harry girándolo- Si aquí cabría hasta un hipogrifo

Cruzaron sus miradas por un segundo y abrieron rápidamente el bolso. Lo primero en sacar (o en salir) fueron unos collares bastante similares a los de Sybill Trelawney.

-Muy propio de Luna- observó Ron- Siempre he creído que Luna será una futura adivina. Tiene un buen...

-Ja, ja! Sí, un bueno _ojo_ interno.

Luego sacaron un palo redondeado de goma de unos 20 -cms.

-¡Por Merlín!- gritó Ron y lo dejó rápidamente en el bolso- No quiero ni imaginar que hace Luna con esto.

-Siendo de Luna, probablemente lo ocupa para espantar a los axolotls voladores mágicos.

Después sacaron del bolso un tablero de cartón duro con unas letras impresas en el centro formando un círculo.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- preguntó Ron

-Había escuchado hablar de esto en mi anterior colegio muggle- comentó Harry impresionado- Es un tablero de la ouija. A través de ellos la gente se comunica con espíritus del más allá.

-¿Quieres decir más allá del velo?

-Sí- dijo volteando el tablero y revisándolo- Pero no tengo idea de si resultará realmente. Es decir, es algo muggle. No hay magia de por medio. Sin embargo, es difícil encontrar algo como esto ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado...

-Me lo trajo mi papá- dijo Luna llegando, sin parecer sorprendida porque le estuvieran intruseando el bolso- Se lo regaló un ex-socio. Era un holandés. Un tipo al cual los muggles llaman erróneamente "brujo". Mi papá me lo trajo pensando que tal vez me gustaría, aunque no conocía muy bien su utilidad.

-Lamentamos haber sacado cosas de tu bolso- Se disculpó Ron. Aunque se mordía la lengua para no preguntarle que hacía ella con ese curioso aparato encontrado anteriormente. Sin embargo, sabía que Luna no se cohibiría y quizás sería capaz hasta de contarle detalles que prefería no saber.

-No te preocupes, Ronald- sonrió Luna y comenzó a recoger algunas cosas que estaban revueltas y que los chicos no habían alcanzado a ver- Es natural sentir curiosidad por un bolso de mujer- Ron pensó que nadie lo entendía tan bien como Luna- Mi padre me dijo que me podía quedar con ustedes. La verdad es que se molestó un poco, pero le dije que sólo sería una semana. Harry¿podrías devolverme el tablero?

Hasta ese momento Harry no había soltado el dichoso tablerito y no paraba de revisarlo. Cuando Luna se lo pidió, levantó la vista y su mirada se cruzó con la de Ron, que al ver su expresión enloquecida, al más puro estilo Bellatrix Lestrange, se temió lo peor.

SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR

Después de recibir las instrucciones dadas entre Mc Gonagall y Ojoloco (no entre mutuo acuerdo, claro), los jóvenes decidieron dormir todos juntos en la sala común de gryffindor y las jóvenes (para variar) tuvieron sus objeciones.

-Vamos, Hermione- dijo Ron, tirándose l pelo, después de llevar discutiendo cerca de media hora- Tú siempre vas y vienes por nuestra pieza y nadie te recrimina nada.

-Eso es muy diferente. Yo siempre voy de día y por emergencias. No veo por qué ahora tenemos que dormir juntos, si podemos hacerlo perfectamente Ginny, Luna y yo en una pieza, resguardadas por los aurores y ustedes dos en otra.

-Sí, claro. Siempre vas a nuestra pieza de día ¿no?- dijo Ron sacando la artillería pesada- no te acuerdas de la vez que fuiste _tan _de día que Seamus y yo tuvimos que taparnos con las cortinas para que no nos vieras como Dios nos echó al mundo, luego de salir de la ducha!- Hermione pasó por toda la gama de colores de la rosa cromática, pero Ron continuó- y vaya que era una emergencia!- imitando la voz de Hermione- Ron! Ron! Crookshanks se atoró con una bola de pelos y no respira! No ves Hermione, que así es más seguro. Los aurores no tendrán que dividirse.

-Ja, ja ,ja!- Ginny se apretaba la guata y después mirando a su hermano, escéptica, preguntó- En serio se escondían detrás de las cortinas? Qué pudorosos no? Apuesto que Dean no era de esos.

Ron le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Más respeto, Ginevra! Mira que digo todo esto, especialmente por tu seguridad- y señalando a Harry con la barbilla se apuntó un ojo- así los tendré mejor vigilados.

-Eres un idiota, Ron!- Hermione ya no se podía reprimir y quería continuar la pelea, especialmente porque sabía que las intenciones de Ron por quedarse a dormir todos juntos, no iban dirigidas a proteger la integridad de su hermana- No sería más seguro que estuvieran en espacios separados?- Ginny y Harry soltaron un Hey!- Además en la ocasión que fui a su pieza y bueno...ustedes estaban, ya saben; Crookshanks no estaba atorada, lo que pasaba era que no habías terminado tu informe de pociones y yo no permitiría que nos quitaran más puntos.

-A mi no me importaría dormir aquí- dijo Luna tímidamente. Claramente, ella no estaba acostumbrada a las apasionantes peleas características de los Gryffindor.

-¡Ven!- dijo Ron levantando las manos hacia el cielo- Por qué ustedes dos no son también como ella?- Ginny y Hermione miraron disgustadas-¡No! Siempre les encanta ir a la pelea y contradecirme ¿ Cuál es el maldito problema? Nos conocemos todos muy bien y además Harry y yo somos unos caballeros.

-Claro- dijo Ginny sarcástica- Es más probable que Hermione trate de espiarlos por detrás de las cortinas cuando se cambien a que tú te hagas pasar por un sonámbulo para acosar a Luna.

-¡Qué!- dijo Ron entre alterado y avergonzado. Es verdad que algo así había cruzado por su mente, pero no creía haberlo expresado en voz alta- Yo jamás sería capaz de algo así.

-Cierto, de veras que eres un MAMÓN!- exclamó Ginny

-A mi nadie me dice mamón, pequeña...

-Y bueno- dijo entrando Kingsley- ¿Ya decidieron dónde dormirán? Necesito saberlo para ver cómo reparto a mis aurores.

Todos negaron en silencio.

-Hagamos una votación- resolvió Kingsley- no hay nada más rápido y sencillo que eso. Los que quieran dormir aquí que levanten la mano- se alzaron las manos de Ron, Harry y Luna- Bueno, 3 contra 2, no hay nada más que decir.

-Ginny y Hermione refunfuñaron algo ininteligible, pero no reclamaron.

-Bueno- siguió Kingsley- Quiero presentarles a los aurores que ésta noche harán guardia fuera de la sala común.

Agitó su varita y aparecieron 4 personas: una era Tonks, a la cual los chicos conocían muy bien y le tenían un gran cariño. Llevaba en esa ocasión el pelo verde menta y una túnica de trabajo. Se veía muy alegre y todos deducían el por qué (bueno quizás Luna no.) Harry no manifestaba por ella hasta entonces nada más que simpatía, pero luego de saber que mantenía una relación amorosa con su ex-profesor de DCAO, Lupin, quien iba siendo el único adulto en el cual confiaba y tenía más cercanía que le quedaba, esa simpatía se convirtió en cariño por esa muchacha que no tendría muchos más años que ellos y de hecho, si no supiera que ella lo odiaría, ya la estaría llamando tía Nymphadora. Sabía que sus compañeros sentían más o menos lo mismo.

-Hola, amigos- dijo saludando con la mano- Nos divertiremos mucho esta semana

Kingsley la miró algo severo y ella borró esa sonrisa

-Ella es Nymphadora Tonks, supongo que todos la conocen. Ella- señaló a una bruja un poco mayor, bajita y de mirada serena, que tenía los ojos puestos en Harry, contemplándolo de pies a cabeza- es Sara Vane.

-Buenas noches muchachos- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Disculpe- dijo Hermione- Es usted pariente de Romilda Vane?

-Sí, soy su tía. Somos hermanos con su padre.

Los chicos asintieron con una sonrisa. Claramente el lado sereno y recatado de su tía no había sido heredado por Romilda, que era una chica "de armas tomar". Digamos que si Harry no se enamoraba de ella por los métodos convencionales, ella no tenía ningún prejuicio con preparar un filtro de amor y mezclarlo en bombones para conseguir su amor.

-Ellos son Dedalus Diggle y Elphas Doge- Ellos saludaron- Supongo que los habrán visto alguna vez en Grimmauld Place.

Harry también los recordaba de una extraña visita que le hicieron a Privet Drive, junto con otros aurores, para escoltarlo hasta la orden. Ellos dos, junto con Lupin, Hagrid y Ojoloco, eran los únicos que quedaban de la 1era Orden del Fénix, formada en los 70's para luchar contra los mortífagos. Todos los demás o estaban muertos, o desaparecidos o en Azkaban por motivos no muy claros. Harry volvió a pensar en Sirius, y en lo desgraciada que había sido su vida. Al menos sus padres habían muerto, dejando interrumpida toda posible desgracia futura (digamos que Voldemort les tenía harta sangre en el ojo, por lo que quizás no se habrían salvado por mucho tiempo más), pero Sirius no se había casado, no había tenido hijos y luego de que su mejor amigo muriera fue injustamente encarcelado, para luego escapar y vivir como un fugitivo (aunque finalmente encerrado) en la horrible casa ancestral de su madre y luego asesinado por su propia prima. Vamos, que esto daba para escribir un libro. Harry sentía últimamente punzadas de culpabilidad por todas las muertes ocurridas a su alrededor. De alguna manera podría haberlas evitado. Pero ya todo estaba hecho. Sin embargo, una idea había estado rondando su cabeza.

-Entonces muchachos, los dejamos descansar- dijo Kingsley despidiéndose junto a los otros aurores.

-Y chicas, no se preocupen por los muchachos- dijo Dedalus en un susurro para no ser escuchado por Kingsley que se ponía muy serio cuando estaba al mando- Si hay algún sonámbulo, nosotros nos encárgaremos- y se fue después de guiñarles un ojo.

Ron se puso rojo como un tomate. Quizás si había mencionado algo en voz alta.

-No te preocupes, hermanito- dijo Ginny cuando los aurores habían cerrado la puerta. Tenía en la mano un trozo de cuerda- Le quité las orejas extensibles. No quería que tus ronquidos les fueran a dar una falsa alarma.

-¡Qué yo no ronco!- Harry lo miró con cara de " a que no"

-Ya! Está bien- dijo Harry haciendo tiempo, temiéndose que Ron continuara- Paren de pelear, o si no esto nos tomará toda la noche, y tengo otros planes en mente- Harry habló en un tono tan seguro y mayor, que Ron reavivó sus temores de la tarde y pensó que Harry al fin estaba demostrando más su lado Potter que su lado Evans. Algo similar pasó por la mente de Ginny, pero en su caso se limitó a sonreír pícaramente (vaya uno a saber qué era lo que realmente pensaba). Luna, por otro lado, se encontraba divagando sobre la existencia del "invunche" en la sala de los gryffindor ( porque en la de Ravenclaw tenía constancia de que no existían) Pero Hermione, se alarmó a tal punto por el tono de Harry, que pensó que él tenía intenciones de salir a buscar a Voldemort en ese mismo instante.

-¿ A qué te refieres con que tienes " otros planes en mente"?

-Te lo explico al tiro. Luna, me pasas tu bolso?- No esperó a que Luna saliera de su ensimismamiento y se lo arrebató de las manos. Harry sacó el tablero del bolso- Esto, es un tablero de la ouija.

-¿Qué?! No pensarás...

-No pensaré qué?! Es lo único que no se me había ocurrido, hasta ahora ¿Por qué no intentarlo?- Harry miró fijamente a Hermione.

-Porque esto sí que es peligroso- dijo marcando el sí

-¿De qué están hablando?- dijo Ginny sin entender nada.

-¿Cómo sabes que es peligroso?- dijo Harry sin prestarle la menor atención a Ginny.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe. Mis vecinas lo intentaron las vacaciones pasadas- dijo haciendo una pausa- Una de ellas me contó que un espíritu maligno se les había metido en el juego...

-Apuesto a que era Peeves- dijo Ron con una de sus típicas ocurrencias.

-Claro que no era Peeves, Pastel! Una de mis vecinas quedó muy trastornada y tuvieron que internarla en el psiquiátrico.

-Yo creo que Filch es una clara demostración de lo trastornante que puede ser Peeves- dijo Ron con otra de sus ocurrencias.

-Vamos, Hermione- dijo Harry- No es por ofender a tus vecinas, pero debes reconocer que los muggles se muestran muy impresionados con las manifestaciones de magia.

-El punto es que esto no contiene magia alguna. Es totalmente muggle.

-Tiene razón- aportó Ginny revisando el tablero- La magia se percibe. Esto tiene menos magia que las cartas muggles de sortilegios Weasley. Ahora, alguien me explica para qué sirve?

De pronto el tablero comenzó a agitarse de forma extraña. Se sacudía de arriba a abajo, intentando desplegarse. Harry se armó de valor, lo retuvo en sus manos e interrogó a sus amigos con la mirada. La verdad es que a Harry también le daba miedo usar el tablero, pero estaba tan desesperado por comunicarse con alguien del más allá, que había insistido. Se contaban muchas historias escalofriantes sobre lo que les pasaba a las personas que intentaban abrir portales entre el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos. Sin embargo, eso de que el tablero cobrara vida propia y se pusiera a bailar salsa, era de por sí bastante inusual. Como no tenía más remedio, desplegó el tablero. Lo que se proyectó fue un holograma de alguien que no esperaban volver a ver, pero que Harry había deseado volver a hacerlo con todas sus ganas:

-Hola- dijo el holograma dirigiéndose a Ginny- Creo que ya debes haber entendido para qué sirve este tablero-. Pero si aún no lo entiendes, te lo explico encantado- y mostró una de esas sonrisas de antaño, que ninguno de los presentes estaban muy acostumbrados a ver.

-¡Sirius!- exclamaron todos.

* * *

Y se fini! Si quieren más ya saben lo que tienen que hacer y al igual de si quieren hacer alguna sugerencia, critica, queja, invitacion a almorzar, o cualquier cosa que comentar solo aprieten el boton GO que se encuentra al final de la pagina.

Gracias por llegar hasta aqui. adios _o hasta la próxima._


	2. Padfoot y Sullivan

Hola! Les traigo el 2do capítulo. Sin más:

Capítulo 2: PADFOOT Y SULLIVAN

TODAVÍA EN SALA GRYFFINDOR

Todos estaban muy impactados por la repentina aparición de ese Sirius, que se veía bastante más mejorado que en sus últimos años. Se encontraba más contento y todas las marcas made in Azkaban de su persona, habían desaparecido. Sí jovencitas, nuestros protagonistas estaban frente al apuesto mito Gryffindor, Sirius Black, en sus mejores años.

Hermione tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, y sin poder contenerse ante la vista del personaje que todos entendían como muerto, corrió a abrazarlo (o más bien a abrazar a su holograma)

-Eh, eh! Detente ahí, preciosa- y señalándose, continuó- Se mira pero no se toca. Es una de las estúpidas reglas del tablero. Si me tocan desaparezco

-¿Reglas del tablero?-Fue el murmullo general

-Sí, sí- dijo con fastidio- Son muchas, así que no se las voy a explicar. Si quieren pregúntenselo al enano quejón- hubo un destello y el brazo derecho de Sirius despareció- Bien, bien. Segunda regla del tablero: " no pondré en duda las cualidades y virtudes del guardián" Ahora me devuelves mi brazo?- preguntó a alguien que los demás no podían ver. Hubo un segundo destello y Sirius reapareció completito.

-Sirius- dijo Ron sin poder contener preguntas- ¿Cómo has estado¿Qué te pasó¿Cómo es al otro lado del velo¿Hay gente conocida por allá¿Qué es este jueguito de la ouija? Y lo más importante ¿Pueden los del más allá ver lo que hacemos acá?

-Vaya, son muchas preguntas- dijo Sirius contando- Y no sé si tengo derecho a contestarlas todas, ya saben, más reglas. Pero al fin y al cabo para eso me mandaron.

-A contestar preguntas?- dijo Harry.

-Otra pregunta más? Bueno sí, más o menos. Lo que pasa es que llevamos un tiempo haciendo méritos para poder comunicarnos con ustedes a través del tablero. Sh!- dijo viendo que ya venía una avalancha de preguntas nuevas- No me interrumpan si quieren que termine algún día. Como decía, tuvimos que contactarnos con el guardián de la ouija y además hacer que uno de estos tableros que tienen ahí llegara a sus manos, por lo tanto somos nosotros los de acá los que elegimos comunicarnos con los del mundo sub-lunar (o sea ustedes) y no al revés como se tiende a creer. La ouija es un instrumento que utilizamos sólo los magos...

-Pero y mis vecinas muggles...-dijo Hermione

Sirius la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-No habíamos quedado en que no habrían interrupciones?!- todos asintieron- Muy bien, los magos del más acá, nos divertimos de vez en cuando, aterrorizando a muggles incautos. Es verdad- dijo adelantándose a las protestas de Hermione- que a algunos se les ha pasado la mano, pero también es culpa de los muggles que se meten en lo que no deben, aunque no me voy a poner a debatir sobre quién tiene la culpa.

-Pero Sirius- dijo Harry con cautela para no desatar la ira del holograma- ¿Por qué dijiste que ESTABAN haciendo méritos¿Quién más...?

-Ah! Mi pequeño ahijado, ya sé a lo que quieres llegar. Cómo me gustaría revolverte esa mata de pelo pegado a tu gran cabezota y darte un abrazo, pero...

-Ya caigo!- dijo Luna mirando a Sirius con sus grandes ojos- Eres Sirius Black el cantante de Rock! Aunque tu verdadero nombre es...

-No! Para nada. Tú debes ser Luna- dijo Sirius, sonriendo abiertamente- ¿Sabes? La revista de tu padre me dio uno de esos ataques de risa memorable- Luna no sabía si sonreírle o disgustarse- Es verdad que soy Sirius Black, pero nunca he sido una estrella de rock. Una vez con Prongs intentamos hacer una banda, pero no teníamos muchos dedos para el piano que digamos.

-¿Prongs?!- dijo Harry emocionado- Está mi padre ahí?

-¡Claro que está aquí!- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa- Aunque pensé que te alegrarías también por verme a mí, gracias, eh? Te verá en unos minutos, dijo que lo llamara cuando no tuvieran más preguntas. Mi muy buen amigo me mandó a mí el trabajo sucio. Al parecer él quería todo su tiempo para conocer bien a su hijo querido, bla, bla, bla... Me temo- dijo mirando a Ron- que sobre tus preguntas, sólo puedo contestar que ACA es filete (y del mejor), con eso te lo digo todo, y que sí, hay aquí muchos conocidos.

-¿Está Dumbledore?- preguntó Ginny

-No. Al parecer no ha llegado todavía. Aunque no todos llegan. Toma su tiempo recorrer... Pero no se preocupen- dijo Sirius alarmado al ver las caras de espanto que habían puesto todos- El viejo Dumbly sabe lo que hace. Excepto cuando confía en algunos pelo-grasientos con complejos de jugar a dos bandos.- lo último lo dijo alargando las palabras.

-Entonces, saben las cosas que han ocurrido acá?- dijo Ron temiéndose lo peor. Pensar en todas las veces que había hablado mal de su tía Eduvigis que había muerto hace unos años.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente, al parecer leyendo la mente de Ron

-No puedo contestarte eso- aunque todos dedujeron la verdad.- y bueno, ya que me queda poco tiempo, quisiera decirles algunas cosas y escuchar otras...

-Sirius!- dijo Harry que ya lloraba (no, sólo era una falsa alarma)- Nunca alcancé a decirte muchas cosas importantes. Lo primero es que lamento mucho haber sido tan estúpido para creerle a Voldemort y guiarte a la muerte esa noche en el ministerio.

-Ah, déjalo pasar, Harry- dijo Sirius algo avergonzado- Voldemort es muy persuasivo, es entendible. Aunque no entiendo por qué no usaste el espejo doble que te regalé para Navidad, me podrías haber buscado por medio de él.

-No lo sé. Pensé que quizás hubieras venido a matar a Snape, exponiéndote...Si! Por qué no lo hice?

Todos se encogieron de hombros.

-Bueno, lo segundo- continuó Harry- es que siento no haberte dejado matar a Wormtail...

-Esa rata... – lo último dicho por Sirius se convirtió en un murmullo- Me consuela saber que vive atormentado por Snivellus.

-¿Sí?- dijo Ron riendo

-Oops!- dijo Sirius, poniendo una cara bastante similar a la de Hagrid cuando decía algo que no debía- No podía decirles eso. Hagan como si nunca se los hubiera dicho.

-Y lo tercero- dijo Harry, sin inmutarse porque no estuvieran 100 dispuestos a escuchar su discurso- Es que te quiero mucho- todos soltaron un ah!- No, estoy hablando en serio. El tiempo que estuvimos juntos, tú fuiste como un verdadero padre para mí y estoy muy agradecido por todas tus enseñanzas y bueno, desenseñanzas también.- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Ay! Que bonito- dijo Sirius secándose un lágrima (no, tampoco es tan así. Es que a los ingleses les cuesta un poco llorar. Excepto a Cho... aunque ella es oriental)- Tú también eres como el hijo legítimo que nunca tuve.

-¿Acaso tuviste un hijo ilegítimo?- preguntó Hermione, sorprendida

-La verdad- dijo Sirius poniéndose serio- es que lo sospecho. Pero bueno, no se rían, que no es nada bonito tener un hijo y no saberlo. No se imaginan la barbaridad de cosas que hacían las mujeres para atarme a ellas. Pero yo siempre fui un alma libre y no me dejé engañar.

-Vamos¿nunca te enamoraste de verdad?- preguntó Ginny incrédula.

-Creo- dijo Sirius haciendo una pausa- que ese no es tema a tratar, pequeña Weasley. En cambio- dijo con una sonrisita suya (sí, esa que hacía que todas se derritieran)- ¿qué tenemos aquí? Un par de tórtolos que babean el uno por el otro. Pero que finalmente no están juntos. Creo, ahijado, que en temas amorosos eres más dado a seguir los pasos de tu padre, que en seguir los míos ¡si hasta pelirroja la escogiste!

-Eh! Pelirroja tu abuela! No hablen como si yo no estuviera aquí!!

-Ves a lo que me refiero- dijo Sirius convencidísimo que lo que decía era una verdad absoluta- Si hasta la elegiste con lengua viperina, igual que tu madre!

-Para ahí, Sirius, que te estás pasando- dijo Harry en tono conciliador pero de advertencia.

-¡Ah!- gritó Sirius como si hubiese visto un fantasma (algo un tanto paradójico siendo que él era algo así como un fantasma)- Si hasta usas la misma frase y el mismo tono de tu padre, cuando yo trataba de convencerlo de que se olvidara de Lily. Aunque siempre supe que terminarían juntos.

-Sí, claro- dijo Ron

-Y tú no vas mucho mejor eh, Ron?- dijo en tono de reto- No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando vivía en Grimmauld Place que no fui capaz de tomarme el tiempo de aconsejarlos sobre relaciones amorosas ¿qué hacías con Lavander Brown¡ Por Merlín! Sospecho que daba buenos besos, pero eso no es suficiente.

-Oye!- dijo Ron del mismo color de su pelo (mezcla de vergüenza y rabia)-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Yo no soy como tú, el símbolo sexual de Hogwarts, si? Me tuve que conformar con la única a la que le gustaba.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y después de un suspiro dijo:

-Serás un GRAN pedazo de pastel! Tendrías más suerte con las mujeres si te dieras cuenta de quién va detrás tuyo. Pero si te lo señalaran con carteles y fuegos artificiales no te darías más cuenta que ahora, cierto? Si te doy sólo una pista, te diría que dos mujeres de las que están en esta sala están locas por ti, y contando que una es tu hermana, es bastante evidente.

-¿En serio?- dijo Ron con orgullo, poniendo una cara muy parecida a la de Joey de Friends.

-No le infles más el ego, que de allá arriba, no baja- dijo Hermione con cierto resentimiento. Luna, en cambio, no se dio por entendida.

-Bueno, muchachos- dijo Sirius alzando los brazos- Debo marcharme. Me dio mucho gusto volver a verlos y darme cuenta de lo mucho que han crecido en tan poco tiempo. Quizás pueda volver a despedirme antes de cerrar el portal...

-¡Espera!- dijo Harry- No nos darás alguna pista de lo que debemos hacer, ya sabes, con los horcruxes y todo eso? Algún consejo quizás?

-Harry, Harry- dijo Sirius negando- Hay muchos más que esperan por saludarte. Yo ya he dicho muchas cosas que no debía. No sé si es bueno decirte las cosas que sé. Esperemos que otros más entendidos que yo, te orienten, pero no te preocupes, porque pase lo que pase, yo te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos, excepto si no mandas primero para acá a la rata o a Snapy, ok?

Harry asintió con una sonrisa triste.

-Y acuérdense de saludarme al lobito y darles las bendiciones a mi primita Tonks. Por cierto, Ron y Ginny, denles también mis bendiciones a su hermano por el futuro matrimonio. Adiós.

Y con un repentino ¡Plum!, ya no estaba allí.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban muy cansados y ojerosos a la mañana siguiente, en especial Harry, que no se separó del tablero en toda la noche. Los aurores entraron a la sala a eso del mediodía y algunos todavía estaban durmiendo, lo que entró a preocupar a los adultos y hacer que los asaltaran con preguntas en el almuerzo (los jóvenes no alcanzaron a tomar desayuno), sobre presuntas actividades que hubiesen realizado la noche anterior, porque de otro modo no se explicaba tanto cansancio de parte de los niños. El más cargante de todos los aurores había sido Dedalus Diggie, que además de mostrarse muy curioso por lo que hubiesen estado haciendo, preguntaba constantemente por un trozo de cuerda que había perdido.

- Y dime, Dedalus- dijo Ron en tono despreocupado- ¿Qué es lo que hace esa famosa cuerda que estás tan preocupado por ella?

-Pues, vaya, joven Weasley- dijo Dedalus muy nervioso- Tú debes conocer bastante bien el uso de todos esos objetos- y en un susurro- Eran orejas extensibles. Se las compré a tus hermanos en Diagon Alley.

-¿Si?- continuó en su tono despreocupado- Me parecía que el uso de esos aparatos estaba prohibida en Hogwarts. Quizás deberíamos informarle a Kinsgley para que...

-No, no hay para que molestarse. Ya aparecerá.

-Espero que no- dijo Ron y ahora con voz amenazante- No me gustaría encontrar una de esas por debajo de mi puerta ¿entendido, Diggie?

Dedalus no respondió, pero se levantó de la mesa algo fastidiado.

El motivo por el que todos los niños estaban tan cansados no era, como podría haberse imaginado el lector, por intentos fallidos de Ron o Harry de acosar a las chicas, si no porque luego de la singular visita de Sirius Black, y su promesa de una futura visita de algún fallecido, todos habían esperado ansiosamente la llegada de un segundo holograma con nuevos chismes que contar, pero nada de esto había ocurrido. Preocupados, barajaron alternativas de lo que podría haber pasado como por ejemplo, que el enano guardián se hubiese enojado con Sirius y no hubiera permitido que otra persona traspasara el portal. O tal vez que el sitio en el cual se encontraba el portal quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban los papás de Harry (aunque estar del otro lado del velo, no necesariamente representara un lugar con distancias) Pero pensaron que si algo así hubiera pasado, Sirius habría tenido la delicadeza de comentarlo, aunque tratándose de Sirius, el ser más cuidado y precavido, en realidad podría habérsele pasado por alto.

Por este motivo los ánimos a la mañana siguiente no fueron de lo mejor. Todos tuvieron una mala noche, imaginándose espíritus venidos del más allá o debido también a la sugestión de la espera de una nueva aparición en el tablero. Harry , claramente, fue el que despertó de más mal humor en la mañana, y luego del desayuno-almuerzo, se dirigió hacia los jardines del colegio a "tomar aire" y "refrescar sus ideas" como les dijo a los demás. Ginny se ofreció solícita a acompañarlo, pero debido al gruñido de respuesta por parte de él y a la cara de "yo no me meto, pero preferiría que no lo acompañaras" de Ron, se abstuvo de seguir a Harry. Hermione preocupada, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Ron para que lo acompañara.

- Pero, él no parecía querer compañía, Hermione- dijo Ron incómodo- ¿Por qué no vas tú, mejor?

-Bueno, porque tú eres su mejor amigo y a él algo le pasa.

Ron iba a replicar, pero por la cara de Hermione, optó por correr detrás de Harry, que ya le llevaba unos metros de distancia. ¿por qué sería que si Hermione percibía tan bien los sentimientos de los demás y daba tan buenos consejos, no iba ella en busca de Harry? La verdad, era que Ron se sentía muy incómodo teniendo que escuchar los comentarios tan deprimentes de Harry, para los cuales ni siquiera se le ocurrían bromas para alivianar el ambiente. Alcanzó a su amigo cerca de la fuente en la cuál habían visto a Hagrid conversar "amistosamente" con madame Maxime , hace 2 años, para la fiesta de Navidad. Se encontraba en un patio interior que no era muy concurrido. Se sentó al lado de él y esperó pacientemente a que Harry iniciara la conversación, probablemente lastimera y odiosa hasta las lágrimas, pero tal cosa no pasó. Esto era aún más insoportable para Ron, así que decidió tomar la iniciativa:

-Harry... - ni siquiera sabía que decir, si le preguntaba algo para que él respondiera qué le preocupaba y así se iniciara la conversación, no le parecía lo mejor. Quizás se molestara y quisiera estar solo. A lo mejor debería preguntarle eso!- Harry...

-¿Sabes, Ron?- dijo repentinamente animado sin parecer haber escuchado los balbuceos de Ron, ni haberse percatado de su presencia hasta ese momento- Se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea- Ron suspiró aliviado. Su amigo había querido estar solo, no porque estuviese deprimido, si no porque planeaba algo- Si los muertos no vienen a nosotros, lo que debemos hacer, es ir nosotros en su búsqueda.

-¿Qué?!- esto sí que no se lo esperaba. Harry nunca había tenido instintos suicidas, de hecho su instinto de supervivencia era notable (quizás desarrollado a partir de haber tenido que vivir en una alacena)- Harry, te recuerdo de que si quieres lanzarte a ti mismo un _Avada _para poder ver a tus padres, allá tu, pero si con tu frase de "debemos ir en su búsqueda", nos estás agregando a todos nosotros...

-No, no!- dijo Harry moviendo las manos. Luego se levantó y comenzó a pasearse- No me refería a eso. Quiero decir, de que si las vecinas de Hermione llamaron a los espíritus para comunicarse con ellos, nosotros podríamos hacer lo mismo.

-No lo creo. No recuerdas lo que nos dijo Sirius, de que eran ellos los que creaban el portal, y no al revés.

-Pero Sirius pudo haberse equivocado. O quizás no tenía la certeza de que no se pudiera hacer. De hecho ni siquiera se le ocurrió mencionar que entre una conexión y otra podría tardar algún tiempo. Podría desconocer algunos detalles ¿no?

-Harry, creo que te estás obsesionando un poco. Ni siquiera tenemos instrucciones de cómo abrir un portal.

-Tú no me entiendes ¿cierto? Crees que me obsesiono por las puras?! No entiendes que lo que más ansío en el mundo no es matar a Voldemort por "quedarme con el honor y la gloria" como tal vez tu quisieras. Yo quiero matarlo para vengar a mis padres, a Sirius, a Dumbledore y a todas las personas a las que ha dejado, como a mí, sin familia.- y continuó subiendo el volumen de su voz- Pero veo que tu nunca lo entenderías. Naciste rodeado de una gran familia ¿cierto? Siempre tuviste alguien ahí para ayudarte. Si no eran tus padres, al menos tenías hermanos que, aunque no lo demuestren, te quieren incondicionalmente. Yo en cambio ¿dónde he crecido? Rodeado de una familia que me aborrece y que felices me entregarían a Voldemort, sin dudas, sin resentimientos, sólo para no tener que volver a ver a un raro, como ellos me dicen, y así no pudiera avergonzarlos delante de otra persona nunca más. No entiendes que lo que más quiero es volver a ver a mis padres, aunque sea sólo una vez. También puede servir para que me ayuden contra Voldemort, ya sabes, siempre se les puede escapar algo que debiera saber para poder encontrar algún horcrux.

Ron se mantenía callado, mirando al suelo y sonriendo de forma emotiva. Nunca se imaginó que Harry pudiera envidiarlo a él, a Ron, el menor de los varones Weasley. Él que nunca había destacado en nada, ni siquiera dentro de su familia. Nunca había sentido ese apoyo incondicional, como decía él, de sus hermanos. Pero al menos no se imaginaba a los gemelos tratando de entregarlo a Voldemort. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la envidia que podía llegar a despertar de personas como Harry o Neville, que habían crecido sin sus padres. Él con su gran familia, representaba todo lo que a Harry le había sido negado de bebé. Y pensar que él, alguna vez, se había enojado con Harry por llamar siempre la atención, dejándolo resumido a un segundo plano y había deseado fervientemente tener, sólo por un día, la fama que parecía perseguir a su amigo ¡ y él le tenía envidia! Envidiaba algo que para él siempre había sido tan natural y hasta cierto punto molesto, es decir, Harry envidiaba tener a unos acapara-atención como lo eran Bill y Charlie, a un hermano perno y metiche como Percy, a unos molestosos y bromistas como Fred y George y a una poco comprometida y mala leche hermana pequeña como Ginny. Que esto era demasiado. En su casa siempre se había respirado ese "ambiente hogareño", pero en general era un total caos. O los Dursley eran torturadores profesionales o Harry realmente se sentía desdichado por su falta de familia.

-Y a ti que te pasa?- le preguntó Harry algo alterado por la reacción de su amigo. Hubiese esperado un golpe por lo que le había dicho o un intento de ayudarlo, pero nunca una gran sonrisa- Me vas a ayudar o te vas a quedar ahí, sonriendo?

-¿Tu que crees? Soy tu amigo y estoy para ayudarte, y a pesar de que me hiciste ver como un insensible, yo me levantaré estoicamente y te llevaré a un sanador para que te revise la cabeza- y luego de soltar una carcajada agregó- Harry, no es que no te entienda, pero es que eres muy porfiado. Si Sirius dijo que no se podía ¿por qué nos iba a mentir? Además crees que abrir un portal es tan sencillo como tomar este tablero- se lo quitó a Harry-, abrirlo, entrecerrar los ojos y decir: "oh guardián de la ouija, quiero comunicarme con el más allá ¿podrías traerme a un conocido para que me cuente cosas del futuro y así poder matar a Voldie?

De pronto el tablero relució y las nubes se oscurecieron.

-La verdad es que no esperaba decir algo tan específico, pero al parecer da resultado- dijo Harry con sorna.

-¡ Silencio! Que yo no quería causar la ira del guardián- dijo Ron con cara de Rupert Grint asustado- Quizás es porque dije Voldie... No volveré a decir su nombre!

Y esperadamente salió del tablero un segundo holograma. Era la imagen de un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo castaño y algo revuelto. Era rechoncho y llevaba un bigote. Tenía un cierto parecido a tío Vernon en el aspecto saludable, pero en vez de esa actitud prepotente y avasalladora característica del Dursley, este hombre parecía más pasivo.

-¡ Diablos! Esta sensación no es nada agradable. Me recuerda a mi primera aparición- dijo el hombre atusándose el bigote- Supongo que querrán saber quién soy. Me han dicho que no comparto un gran parecido con mi bisnieta. Pero créanme que es sólo en lo físico, porque en realidad yo soy tan hábil como ella y casi más inteligente.

-Vaya, es usted también muy modesto- dijo Ron ya recuperado de su anterior terror.

-Oh! Entonces conoces a mi bisnieta?

-Disculpe caballero- dijo Harry algo irritado. Estaba muy ansioso de encontrarse con sus padres o hasta con Dumbledore, pero al hermano gemelo perdido de tío Vernon no deseaba ni darle la hora- No conocemos a su bisnieta y no nos interesa saber sus muchas habilidades. Estábamos esperando a James Potter, mi padre ¿ve? Alguien que tiene conmigo un parentesco directo y cercano. Además éste era el portal que consiguió con mi padrino y no sé si usted estará algo perdido...

-Hijo de Potter tenías que ser.- dijo el hombre de forma desdeñosa- Para que sepas YO conseguí el contacto con el guardián y con el holandés loco que les pasó el tablero.

Harry quedó pasmado y no supo que contestar. Evidentemente el hombre decía la verdad. Y el que mentía era ¿Sirius?

-Pero mi padrino me dijo...

-Pero mi padrino me dijo- dijo imitando la voz de Harry- Porque no dejas que te explique las cosas antes de ponerte a cacarear. Mi nombre es Jack Sullivan y sí es verdad, tu padre y tu padrino tuvieron que hacerse los lindos para que yo consentiera en "aceitar algunas piezas" para que pudieran contactarse contigo. Pero la que me convenció totalmente fue la encantadora Lily Evans...

-Lily Potter- dijo Harry con brusquedad.

-Si, es una lástima esto del apellido. Pero como iba diciendo ella supo que mi bisnieta era amiga de ustedes, por lo que accedí gustoso a ayudarlos si me permitían un contacto con ella.

-¿ Usted es el bisabuelo de Hermione?. Preguntó Ron con la boca abierta (bueno, es un poco raro que pregunte algo con la boca cerrada, no se entendería lo que dice)

-Así es- rectificó Jack- Hasta yo mismo lo desconocía, hace un tiempo. Pero gracias a Lily pude asegurarme de mi descendencia y fijarme en mi bisnieta. Es una chica excelente. Por cierto no podrías traerla, joven...

-Weasley. Me llamo Ron- dijo acercándose para estrecharle la mano, pero luego recordó que no podía tocarlo por lo que decidió ir inmediatamente en búsqueda de las chicas.

Cuando Ron entró al castillo, se hizo un silencio muy incómodo, en el cual Sullivan miraba atentamente a Harry, evaluando probablemente su parecido con su padre, mientras él trataba de fijar su atención en los decorados de la fuente. Luego de un rato, Harry no pudo soportar la presión y habló:

-Disculpe Sr. Sullivan...

-Puedes llamarme Jack. No hay problema. Lamento haberte retado, pero es que te pareces endiabladamente a tu padre y eso de repente me descoloca un poco. Sin embargo, no te formes una idea equivocada de mí. Respeto a tu padre, pero algunas veces es tan...

-¿Ególatra¿Prepotente¿Narcisista? Lo sé- dijo mientras Sullivan trataba de desmentirlo- no intente explicarme nada. Lo vi una vez en el recuerdo de un ex profesor que fue compañero suyo. Era un cabrón, lo admito. Yo pensaba que habría cambiado. O por lo menos eso era lo que todos trataban de hacerme creer, pero ahora con la opinión suya que viene de más lejos, puedo confirmar mis peores temores acerca de mi padre.

-¡ Oh, vamos!- dijo Sullivan algo divertido- Estás metiendo palabras en mi boca que yo no pensaba decir. Tu padre no es nada de eso. O no mucho más que tú, al recibirme. La verdad es que tu padre tiene sus defectos como todos, no es nada grave. Lo que me molesta a veces de él es su afición por hacerse el héroe. A veces tiene tan buenas intenciones con personas que no se lo merecen, que termina sufriendo. Y no me gusta nada eso. Lo hace parecer un tonto. Disculparás mis principios, pero soy un Slytherin, y eso de la valentía y el amor hasta con tu enemigo, me resulta un poco contraproducente. Si tienes un enemigo y no aprovechas su momento de debilidad para acabarlo, estás perdiendo tu oportunidad.

-¿O sea que mi padre no es un ególatra, prepotente y narcisista?- dijo Harry esperanzado. Lo que Sullivan había tomado como defectos, no representaban para él nada más que el honor característico de los Gryffindor.

-¿Sabes? Todos esos defectos hacen más referencia a tu padrino. Pero hay que admitir que él tiene tanto estilo, que todo lo demás no tiene importancia (Cierto?!) – mientras Sullivan hablaba, llegaron Ron y las chicas- Su tatarabuelo Phineas Nigellus, fue director de Hogwarts en mi época.

-¿En serio... – pregunto Hermione con gran alegría- En serio eres mi bisabuelo?

-Bueno, esperaba decírtelo yo- dijo mirando de forma reprobatoria a Ron- Pero ya que lo sabes, te lo confirmo. Me llamo Jack Sullivan- hizo una reverencia a todas las mujeres- y estoy encantado de conocerte, Hermione. Soy el padre de Therese que es tu abuela materna. Por desgracia ella desconoce que soy su verdadero padre, por lo tanto hasta este momento nadie te pudo haber explicado la relación que tenías con el mundo mágico.

-Pero, mi abuela no es bruja- dijo Hermione muy convencida.- Ella ¿es una squib?

-No, es 50 muggle. Lamentablemente en mi época los hijos entre magos y muggles, tenían mayor predisposición a ser muggles. Ahora último, con los avances en Sanación es posible a través de ciertos hechizos, revertir los genes dominantes muggles. Es una suerte Pero no entiendo mucho de eso.

-¿Se casó con una muggle?- preguntó Ginny

-No, por Merlín- dijo Sullivan moviendo las manos como para espantar esa idea. Esto hizo que Hermione lo mirara despectiva.- Ey! No me mires así, Herms. No es que no quiera a los muggles. Si tú eres la única de mi descendencia que no lo es. No es eso lo que me molesta. Es que yo jamás me casaría con nadie ¿entiendes? Y menos con una muggle No quería decírtelo pero Therese fue el resultado de un romance que tuve con una muggle, es por esto que, el bisabuelo que debes reconocer en algún album familiar, no soy yo, si no el padrastro de Therese.

-Déjeme decirle Sr Sullivan- dijo Luna en su acostumbrado tono- que la está embarrando. A mí por lo menos no me gustaría enterarme que mi bisabuelo considera a mi abuela un error en su vida. Porque al fin y al cabo yo estaría siendo resultado de ese error ¿me entiende?

Todos querían evitar que Luna siguiera hablando. Ron y Ginny que estaban a sus lados le pegaron con el codo entre las costillas, pero Hermione lo notó y dijo:

- No, está bien, Luna tiene razón. Siempre me he pasado la vida tratando de que las burlas de la gente por ser sangre mestiza, me pasaran de largo. Pero escuchar eso dentro de tu propia familia es algo duro. Supongo que la verdad de mi historia siempre me resultó más atractiva que las meras suposiciones de mis padres, pero ahora que lo sé todo, quizás preferiría las mentiras.- y dicho esto corrió hacia el castillo.

-¡ Por Merlín! Por qué los jóvenes de hoy en día no lo dejan a uno terminar. Siempre esperan que lo que tienen que decir es más importante y verídico que los dichos de los que tenemos más experiencia.

-Porque a veces los " de más experiencia" olvidan lo que es usar el cerebro- dijo Ron y con un frufrú de su túnica corrió en dirección de Hermione, seguido de Luna y Ginny.

Harry se dirigió a donde se encontraba el tablero, miró de forma algo dubitativa hacia Jack Sullivan, pero finalmente hizo un ademán de cerrarlo.

-¡No me cortes! - dijo Sullivan pero Harry no se dio por entendido- Ves a lo que me refiero con la honradez que pareciste heredar de tu padre. A pesar de que si cierras el portal yo probablemente no consentiré en que tus padres se comuniquen contigo, tu decides cerrarlo por lealtad a tu amiga.

-No sabe lo que lamento todo esto- dijo Harry con una voz que delataba su pesar.

Y sin más cerró con un movimiento el tablero.

* * *

y ese fue el final del 2do capitulo .

Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan dejando sus opiniones

Contestación de lo RR

Koumal Lupin-Nott

Me alegra que pienses que la historia es original y chistosa. La verdad es que yo siempre he tenido mis sospechas sobre que al Sr Weasley algo le interesa la Sra Granger, no se si la cosa irá porque ella es muggle y bueno él tiene cierta debilidad por ellos, pero de que existe "algo" entre ellos, existe. Sobre lo de Luna y el tablero, no se me ocurrió un mejor personaje que ella para tener algo así, de hecho al principio no encontraba como meterla en la historia para que ella pudiera pasarles el tablero. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado porque Sirius volvió a hablar con los suyos, y les dio muy buenos consejos. Con lo de cambiar el nombre del fanfic, si tu me pudieras sugerir uno lo cambiaría encantada, aunque el título tiene algo "surrealista" o bizarro que gusta. Gracias por tu rr

Shiras Kino

Ni te imaginabas cómo estaba de nice el holograma de Siriusin. y no te apures que si ya apareció el holograma del bisabuelo de Hermione, claramente tendrán que llegar Dumbledore (o el viejo choco) y los papas de Harry. ojala así ocurra porque no tengo escrito esto todavía. Se agradece el rr

Ceci87

Primero que nada agradecerte por tu rr y por las intenciones de dejar futuros (en el fondo esa es la paga por la pega hecha) y yo también encuentro interesante esto de poder decir que la ouija a la que todos le tenemos algo de miedo, pueda ser en el fondo un juego para magos difuntos que estan muy aburridos desde el otro lado. Sobre eso de que me doy muchas vueltas en el tema, te agradezco mucho de que me lo hayas dicho, porque la verdad es que ya me estaba desesperando tratando de rellenar con las conversaciones porque sentía que la historia tenía muy poco desarrollo. Pero si tu dices que eso no es necesario es un alivio y para el proximo capitulo tratare de ir más al grano.

chau chau


	3. Ya se siente Cerca

Hola. Aqui viene el tercer capitulo y espero que les guste. También espero que las personas que pasen por aqui se atrevan a dejar algun review, porque la verdad es que han estado algo flojitos en numero (porque la verdad es que en calidad son buenisimos). Sólo me queda una cosa más que decir y es en realidad una advertencia: Este capitulo de desvía un poco del tema central y bueno, esta un poco cursi, tengo que admitirlo :s pero a veces hace falta un poco de romanticismo y toda esa cursileria. Asi que si no les gusta, cooperaron no mas.. Eso.

* * *

Capítulo 3: **YA SE SIENTE CERCA...**

ALA SUR DEL CASTILLO

Ron corría por el pasillo abriendo salas de vez en cuando para ver si Hermione podía encontrarse en una de ellas. La buscaba hace un rato, luego de que saliera corriendo al enterarse de toda la mala leche que tenía su bisabuelo hacia los muggles.

Era increíble cómo una persona podía perderse tan fácilmente en ese enorme colegio. Si tan sólo la había perdido de vista un momento.

Entre su ir y venir por el pasillo, había vislumbrado una figura al final. Corrió para alcanzarla, pero cuando estuvo a escasos metros, pudo darse cuenta de que la figura no pertenecía a Hermione, si no a la profesora Sinistra que daba clases de Astronomía. Por un minuto Ron se preguntó qué hacía la profesora en Hogwarts, cuando las clases ya había terminado luego del funeral de Dumbledore, pero es que con tantos muertos rondándolo, había perdido la conexión con la realidad, y había olvidado la importante misión que tenían los profesores de decidir sobre el futuro de Hogwarts, y si sus puertas permanecerían abiertas, a pesar de los difíciles años que se aproximaban.

Buenos días, profesora- dijo Ron sin querer mantener una conversación, aunque ya estaba tan cerca de la profesora que era imposible eludirla.

Ah! Buenas tardes, Sr. Weasley- dijo la profesora indicando hacia las ventanas, donde se vislumbraba el atardecer. Al parecer Hermione ya llevaba algunas horas perdida.

Sí es verdad, ya se está haciendo tarde. No debería andar por aquí, sola.

Lo mismo digo para usted. Pero no se preocupe por mí. Ahora estoy durmiendo en el despacho de la profesora Vector. Ya no es ninguna gracia tener que dormir tan alejada del resto de los profesores- dijo encaminándose hacia el Gran Comedor. Y es que debido a su asignatura, su despacho siempre se había encontrado en lo alto del castillo.

Claro- dijo Ron mostrándose muy interesado en el tema- y ¿cómo van las reuniones de los profesores¿ Han llegado a algún acuerdo?

La verdad es que es muy difícil ponerse de acuerdo, cuando hay tantos puntos que tomar en cuenta y tan pocas ideas coherentes- claramente la profesora Sinistra no mostraba mucha simpatía por algunos profesores. Quizás por esta razón no era tan popular entre sus colegas.

Es una lástima, profesora. Ojalá lleguen pronto a un arreglo- dijo Ron tratando de dar por terminada la conversación para seguir buscando a Hermione. Y la verdad era que la profesora Sinistra le había dado una idea.

Adiós- dijo ella agitando una mano. Pero Ron no le contestó

Corrió hacia el séptimo piso, preocupado por la hora y por la reacción de los aurores si veían que había una niña menos. Tenía la seguridad de que podría encontrarla en la torre de Astronomía, porque estaba muy alejada de cualquier otro punto del castillo y más cercana al cielo, lo que según el gusto popular, era muy bueno para reflexionar. Ron no compartía esa opinión, bueno porque a él no le gustaba mucho eso de la "reflexión" y básicamente porque era él ahora el que tenía que ir tan lejos por culpa de esa opinión. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, no tuvo la delicadeza de tocar, simplemente entró con la idea de llevarse, aunque fuera a rastras a Hermione, con tal de que a los aurores no se les ocurriera una operación de rescate, al notar su ausencia. Pero cuando llegó junto a ella, que estaba sentada cerca de la ventana, abrazándose las piernas y con los ojos enrojecidos; sintió que su determinación inicial se desinflaba por completo, y se conformó con sentarse a su lado, olvidando el apuro.

A pesar de que muy pocas veces había visto a Hermione en situaciones así, no le costó tanto iniciar la conversación como con Harry, hace unas horas atrás. Quizás era porque ella no era tan dada a la fatalidad, como su amigo. Sin embargo, esta vez se encontraba muy triste.

Hermione. Tu bisabuelo era un idiota, pero sin quererlo, pudo engendrar a una gran descendencia, así que no tienes por qué sentirte mal- ¿qué les parece? El rey de la perspicacia tiene a veces salidas bastante oportunas. Hermione mostró una sonrisita que no convenció a nadie.

Si sé. Pero es que me hizo sentir muy mal todo esto. A veces pienso- dijo mirando a Ron- que hubiese sido mejor que yo no fuera una bruja- él negó enérgicamente pero Hermione continuó- no me digas que no. Sabes que las cosas hubiesen sido más fáciles. No tendría que escuchar a diario comentarios hirientes y no tendría que esforzarme el triple que los demás para que se dieran cuenta de que tengo las mismas habilidades.

Vamos, Hermione. Estás exagerando. Para empezar las cosas fáciles no necesariamente son las más divertidas. Además hay muchos alumnos aquí que tienen algún grado de relación con los muggles. De hecho son muy pocos los de "sangre limpia"- lo último lo dijo en un falso tono de orgullo.

No hay muchos que tengan ambos padres muggles. Ya sabes que mi último pariente mago era mi bisabuelo. Además tienes que admitir que los sangre limpia, o al menos con familiares magos, tienen muchas más posibilidades.

¿Posibilidades de qué?- dijo Ron sin parecer entender- ¿De trabajo? Ja! Con el currículum escolar que tienes te darían hasta el puesto de ministra.

Con personas como Lucius Malfoy dando vueltas por el Ministerio, lo dudo mucho.

¡Ey! No te acuerdas que Malfoy está pasando una hermosa temporada en Azkaban, junto a sus amigos los dementores y uno que otro colega mortífago. Sé que hay más como él, pero cada vez van siendo menos y finalmente terminará todo esto del linaje de sangre y la primera prueba de eso será cuando ocupes ese cargo como ministra

Hermione mostró una auténtica sonrisa, pero luego se transformó en un puchero y siguió llorando silenciosamente.

¡Pero Hermione!- dijo Ron abrazándola- ¿Qué más argumentos necesitas para darte cuenta de que tu superas con creces cualquier habilidad que pueda tener un sangre limpia?

Hermione hipó y se secó las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Estás mintiendo

Ron miró de forma preocupada por las ventanas, donde se veía que estaba anocheciendo. Pero a pesar de todo, sentía la necesidad de hacerle ver a Hermione que él tenía razón y convicción absoluta de lo que decía. Además no tenía idea de por qué podía creer que mentía y no aceptar algo tan simple. Y así se lo dijo.

Si creyeras todo lo que dices- se explicó Hermione- No vendrías de la familia que vienes

Esta si que está buena- dijo Ron luego de soltar una carcajada- ¿ Te acuerdas de que mi apellido es Weasley? Vengo de una familia de "traidores a la sangre"- Ella iba a replicar pero Ron continuó- ¿Conoces a mi papá? Arthur Weasley, el que trabaja en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles (aunque fue ascendido a hacer algo similar) y ¿sabes cuál es su mayor anhelo¿que las familias "respetables" lo reconozcan como un sangre limpia, que en realidad es¡No! Lo que más le gustaría a mi papá es saber cómo funcionan los avanes...

Es aviones- dijo Hermione con fastidio.

Como sea. ¡La gente como los Malfoy nos odian! He llegado a pensar que representamos una escoria aún mayor que los muggles, para ellos, porque a pesar de ser todos brujos desde tiempos inmemoriales, nunca, y entiéndeme bien, nunca hemos tenido restricciones para relacionarnos con muggles ¡ cómo voy a estar mintiendo! Los Weasley somos, hemos sido, y seremos unos traidores a la sangre si es que eso significa conocer y poder compartir cosas con personas como cualquier otras como son los muggles ¡ Es que acaso no puedes entender algo tan evidente?

Claro que puedo entenderlo- dijo Hermione comenzando a pasearse por el aula- Toda esta historia de los traidores a la sangre me la sé de memoria. Lo que no entiendo es por qué finalmente ustedes terminan emparentados, por ejemplo, con familias como los Black.

¡Ajá!- dijo Ron apuntando a Hermione- Ahora tú estás siendo la prejuiciosa. Es verdad que mi papá era algo así como un primo lejano de Sirius ¿Pero acaso crees que él esperaba aparecer en el árbol de los Black? Créeme que si se hubiese relacionado con una "familia respetable" la vieja loca mamá de Sirius, hubiese buscado el parentesco por donde fuera, para poder incluirlo en esa estúpida alfombra. Pero no fue así. No nos puedes comparar con los Black (excepto con los traidores)- la voz de Ron sonó algo ofendida.

¡Eres tú el que no me entiende! A pesar de que ustedes no tienen problemas en relacionarse con los muggles, siempre han preferido emparentarse con familias de sangre limpia para mantener su status. En el fondo siempre les ha importado esa estupidez. Para afuera quieren demostrar que son abiertos de mente, pero que no entre ningún sangre sucia a su familia ¿cierto?!

Ron abrió la boca, pero no supo cómo contestar. Se puso rojo por la rabia que sentía de que Hermione opinara algo así de su familia. Pensó en gritarle y hasta cachetearla, para hacerla entrar en razón ¡ Su familia no tenía la culpa de que su bisabuelo fuera un clasista! Pero pensó que de esa forma podría salir corriendo y vuelta de nuevo a buscarla por todo el castillo. Así que al hablar lo hizo de forma serena y pausada, aguantando la rabia que sentía, pero tratando de que sus palabras sonaran hirientes.

Disculpa que no comparta tu opinión, pero creo que puedo hablar con mayor propiedad de mi familia que tú. Y puedo decirte que los matrimonios en mi familia SIEMPRE han estado basados en el "afecto" o como quieras llamarlo, pero nunca en el interés. Si tú has notado eso en mis padres, es tu opinión, pero puedo jurarte que desde el primer Weasley hasta ahora, nunca ha primado la nobleza de sangre en nuestras relaciones- y con esto se levantó- Pro cierto, si alguna vez hemos sido descorteces contigo, te prometo que no fue nuestra intención.

Ron caminó furioso hacia la puerta, sin importarle ya si Hermione volvía o no a la sala común, pero ella le sostuvo del brazo impidiéndole que se fuera.

Espera- dijo más calmada- Sabes muy bien que tu familia ha sido siempre muy buena conmigo. Eso no viene al caso. Pero no puedes negar que hay algo de verdad en lo que digo, si no ¿por qué nunca se han emparentado con muggles?

Hermione ¡no lo sé!- dijo Ron sin poder reprimir más su rabia- Quizás es porque entre magos hay más cosas en común. Como la complicidad que existe entre todas las personas que comparten cosas parecidas. Los judíos se casan entre ellos, los negros, los chinos, los elfos domésticos y hasta los muggles! Y nadie les recrimina nada. Pero quiero dejar en claro que en mi familia no hay nada turbio, ni segundas intenciones ¡ Hasta Fleur se va a casar con Bill que es un semi-hombre-lobo!

Pero Fleur no es de tu familia.

Pero lo será! Y su matrimonio, evidentemente no estará basado en el interés. ¡En mi familia nunca se ha promovido eso!

¿Ah no?- dijo Hermione desafiante- ¿Te casarías acaso con una sangre sucia?

¿A qué quieres llegar?- dijo Ron, quien luego de pensarlo un segundo, sintió como le llegaba un golpe del más allá, haciéndolo recordar las palabras de Sirius. Toda su rabia se desvaneció y mostró su sonrisa más pícara para decir- ¿Así que tienes intenciones de entrar a la familia Weasley, y estás viendo si cumples con los requisitos?

Eh, qué?- balbuceó Hermione sorprendida- Sólo... sólo quiero que respondas mi pregunta.

Ron sintió que no había más necesidad de seguirse engañando. No ahora que tenía pruebas suficientes de que Hermione lo quería de verdad y todas las peleas que habían sostenido durante esos seis años, no eran más que preámbulos para ESE momento que estaban viviendo, que una vez encima, no era posible seguir eludiendo.

Y yo quiero que seas sincera. Estás armando todo este show para saber si sería capaz de casarme con una sangre sucia o específicamente contigo?

Hermione comenzó a pasearse dándole la espalda

¿Cómo te atreves...?

Me atrevo- dijo Ron haciendo que lo mirara- porque ya me harté de todo este jueguito. Hermione, tu me gustas mucho desde hace bastante tiempo, pero nunca pensé que tu pudieras sentir lo mismo, hasta que empecé a andar con Lavender. Ahí me di cuenta de que yo era distinto a Harry para ti. Nunca te importó que él anduviese con Cho, pero cuando estuve con Lavender, no podías soportarlo.

¿Vas a sacármelo en cara?

Sí- dijo Ron acercándosele- porque quiero que admitas que yo también te gusto. Eres muy inteligente y ya te habías dado cuenta de que babeaba por ti, pero eres lo suficientemente orgullosa como para no admitir que sientes lo mismo y todo esto de la sangre limpia era una excusa para echarme la culpa a mi, de que no haya pasado nada entre nosotros.

Hermione no sabía que hacer. Estaba acorralada, pero no por las razones de Ron, que eran de bastante peso, si no por el propio Ron que la tenía contra la pared, sin posibilidad de dejarla pensar con claridad. Es que estaba tan cerca y se veía tan sexy... No! Que Ron y sexy no pueden ir juntos en una misma frase. Él era su amigo y... ¡Al diablo! Esta era LA oportunidad de decir la verdad y dejar de engañarse. Sabía que un momento así no se repetiría, y estaba segura de que no se arrepentiría (al fin esta niñita está pensando con las hormonas)

Tienes razón- bajó la vista cohibida- Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho esta noche. Soy una orgullosa, estaba celosa de Lavender y... - lo demás se convirtió en un murmullo.

¡Y!- dijo Ron tomándole la barbilla y haciendo que lo mirara. Pero Hermione no contestó, se limitó a rodear el cuello de Ron con sus brazos y le dio el más importante de sus besos (no vamos a decir que era el primero, para no desprestigiarla).Partió siendo torpe por la sorpresa de Ron (bah! Si se lo esperaba), pero cuando él comenzó a responderlo terminó siendo dulce y para nada parecido a los que se daba con Lavender (no se alarmen que esos vendrán después) Cuando se separaron los dos mostraban esa cara de idiotas características de los enamorados.

Supongo- dijo Ron tomándola por la cintura y llevándola hacia la salida de la sala- que eso significa un: "Tienes razón, estoy loca por ti, Ronito, y no sé cómo me había podido resistir a este monumento de hombre, que tenía al frente mío, por todo este tiempo"

Si no te callas, empiezo a decirte Won- Won – y luego de darle un pequeño golpe en la nuca se abrazó a él y continuaron juntos el camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR

Cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron a la entrada de la sala común, no tenían muy claro cómo le iban a contar a los demás que ahora estaban juntos, pero antes de atravesar el retrato llegó corriendo Ginny y los hizo seguirla rápidamente sin darles tiempo de pensar en nada. Adentro el panorama era el siguiente: Luna estaba distrayendo la atención de Sara Vane y Elphas Doge, contándoles la historia del complot dentro del ministerio por parte de los Inefables, y ellos se mostraban sorprendidos, escépticos y por qué no decirlo, algo divertidos. Tonks por otro lado, estaba revisando muy concentrada un trozo de pergamino que los recién llegados reconocieron como el mapa del merodeador; y por último Harry les estaba contando chistes a Kingsley y Dedalus. El primero se mostraba muy impaciente y sólo por cortesía ponía atención a las palabras de Harry; el segundo en cambio, no paraba de soltar exclamaciones y darse pequeños golpes ne la pierna:

Ja, Ja! Muy buena, Harry- dijo Dedalus sin parar de reír- Ya veo porque todos dicen que te pareces mucho a James. Y no sólo lo dicen por el parecido físico ¡ja, ja, ja! Vaya que tienes talento para hacer reír ¿podrías contar de nuevo el chiste de la manzana?

Diggle ¡ya basta!- dijo Kingsley harto de la incompetencia de los aurores, que preferían perder el tiempo escuchando ridículas historias en vez de cumplir con su deber- ¿Es que no se han dado cuenta que faltan dos niños?

Se equivoca- dijo Hermione apresurándose a hablar- Ya estamos aquí, no se preocupen. Estábamos... – dijo mirando a Ron en busca de ayuda, pero fue ginny la que contestó

Estaban paseando cerca del Gran Comedor.

Pero ahora se está realizando ahí el Consejo de Profesores- apuntó Sara Vane

Además- agregó Kingsley en tono reprobatorio- no es hora para andar "paseando" por el castillo ustedes dos solos. Al menos podrían pedir compañía...

Es que ellos son novios- dijo Ginny poniendo una cara muy significativa para todos. Ron y Hermione se abrazaron rápidamente y sonrieron a los presentes- Ya sabe, Sr. Shaclebolt, ellos necesitan _privacidad_- dijo marcando la última palabra. Todos los chicos sabían que Ginny había dado en el clavo. Esa era la única declaración posible para que los adultos no intervinieran más. Aunque no se imaginaban qué tan en el clavo había dado.

Eh, bueno, eso es distinto- dijo Kingsley abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- Supongo que está bien todo eso de la privacidad. Sin embargo yo les recomendaría que eligieran un horario más apropiado para dar sus paseos.

Pero los paseos nocturnos son más románticos- intervino Luna. Ginny le dio un codazo para que se callara. Ron se apresuró a decir:

Sí, pero no se preocupen, Srs. Aurores. Elegiremos horarios más apropiados y trataremos de no darles disgustos, ni hacer más pesado su trabajo, de ahora en adelante ¿Cierto, cielo?- dijo Ron que en cierto sentido estaba gozando esto de ser el novio de Hermione en verdad-mentira.

Cierto, _amor. _Perdón por haberlos preocupado.- dijo Hermione que en realidad no la estaba gozando para nada- No se repetirá

Así lo espero- dijo Kingsley asintiendo.

¡Oh, vamos Shacklebolt!- dijo Dedalus, yendo hacia Ron y Hermione, para abrazarlos- Estos niños están en la plenitud de su vida. No los retes tanto, por algo tan natural como andarse besuqueando por los jardines- Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron- ¿No te acuerdas acaso de...?

Diggle ¡silencio!- dijo Kingsley apunto de ahorcar a su colega, que ya le estaba sacando los choros del canasto.

Tonks se abalanzó sobre la nueva pareja.

¿Por qué no me habían contado nada?!- dijo en tono de protesta- ¿Hace cuánto que están juntos?

Bueno- dijo Ron compungido- Desde... desde hoy.

¡Viste, negro!- dijo Dedalus nuevamente dirigiéndose a Kingsley (este hombre tiene intentos suicidas si quiere seguir molestando a su jefe)- Estos jóvenes acaban de comprometerse y tú retándolos por la hora. No te das cuenta que este tipo de cosas toman su tiempo ¡ por eso llegaron tarde!

Claro, eso lo explica todo- dijo Kingsley fastidiado y luego musitó- Diggle, por cierto, tengo una conversación muy importante contigo.

Pero... - se excusó Dedalus

¡Ahora!- gritó Kingsley en tono que no admitía réplica- Buenas noches jóvenes.

Salieron los dos (bueno Kingsley iba arrastrando al otro)

Srta. Lovegood- dijo Elphas Doge - Encuentro encantadora su historia. Quizás mañana podamos seguir discutiendo los intentos de los vampiros de suplantarnos en el ministerio. Buenas noches- se despidió con una inclinación, seguido de Sara Vane que miraba atentamente a Harry , antes de salir.

¿Sabe tu madre todo esto?- preguntó Tonks, que se resistía a salir, debido a la nueva noticia.

¡No!- dijo Ron más compungido aún- Es que... sólo estamos juntos desde hoy, ya sabes, no he tenido tiempo de contarle "la gran noticia"

¡Ay, que bonito!- dijo Tonks repentinamente conmovida- Yo siempre pensé que había algo más entre ustedes.

¿Ah si?- dijeron Ron, Hermione y Ginny

¡Claro! Era lo más posible. Por cierto- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- mañana discutiremos eso del mapa del ¿merodeador? Bueno, como sea. El viejo Remus me debe unas cuántas historias sobre su adolescencia en Hogwarts ¡ Felicitaciones, chicos!- dijo finalmente antes de salir.

Uff!- soltó Harry, dejándose caer en su butaca preferida, aliviado- Qué bueno que ya se fueron. Esto de contar chistes no es lo mío.

Claro, es más fácil pelear contra dragones o magos tenebrosos ¿cierto?- dijo Ginny divertida.

Ja, ja- dijo Harry sarcástico- Al menos era más precavido y no me puse a buscar a Ron y Hermione con el mapa enfrente de todos. Por suerte la única en darse cuenta fue Tonks.

Oye, este par se estaba demorando mucho- dijo Ginny defendiéndose- Pero lejos la que más se lució en el arte de la distracción fue Luna. Podrías contarle la historia de los Inefables a Mc Gonagall en la próxima prueba escrita.

Gracias- dijo ella- Tengo muchas historias más. Me las cuenta mi papá gracias a sus fuentes dentro del Ministerio.

Son todas muy divertidas- dijo Harry recordando la fiesta de Slughorn y cómo Luna lo había hecho reír- Con lo que tengo que admitir que te luciste, Ginny, fue con lo del noviazgo de Ron y Hermione ¿ vieron la cara de Kingsley? Casi un momento Kodak!

Un qué?- dijo Ginny- bueno, como sea. Es verdad que era la única forma de disculparlos- se dirigió a Hermione- ¿cómo estás? Ya no estás triste por lo que dijo tu bisabuelo?

No, no. Para nada. Ya me siento mejor- dijo Hermione que en realidad debido a Ron había olvidado todo eso.

Qué bueno. Yo pensé que te habías sentido realmente mal y que quizás no te encontraríamos nunca. Fue entonces cuando a Harry se le ocurrió revisar el mapa, pero cuando llegamos acá estaban los aurores, esperando. Entonces Luna y Harry los distrajeron y yo fui a buscar el mapa. Al revisarlo, me alegré de que estuvieras con Ron ¿pero por qué se demoraron tanto?

Hermione y Ron se miraron nerviosos, sin saber qué contestar.

Bueno- habló ella- Yo estaba muy deprimida y Ron me fue a consolar y estuvimos hablando y...

Mas bien estuvimos peleando- todos los miraban confundidos y esperaban algo más

Y ¿por eso se demoraron tanto?!- preguntó Harry algo alterado. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo para tapar a sus amigos y ellos ni siquiera se habían apurado, perdiendo tiempo en sus típicas peleas.

Verás Harry- dijo Hermione viendo que por ese camino se dirigían vertiginosamente a otra pelea- es que Ginny tiene algo de razón en lo que dijo

¿En qué?- preguntó Ginny divertida- ¿En que Kingsley tiene buen culo?

¡No, por Merlín!- gritó Hermione. Ron fulminó con la mirada a su hermana- ¡Ron y yo nos besamos¿Sí?

Todos pusieron una cara bastante similar a la de Kingsley. La primera en hablar fue Ginny:

Realmente tengo ojo interior! Chúpate esa Trelawney ¿ y cómo pasó? Yo quiero detalles!

Ah, no! Si tuvieras ojo interior podrías adivinarlo ¿no?- dijo Ron. Ginny se limitó a sacarle la lengua

Te felicito, Ronald- dijo Luna- Hermione es una persona muy inteligente y muy buena- "la parejita" se sintió muy triste por las palabras de Luna. Si Sirius tenía razón ( y hasta el momento la tenía en un 50 por ciento) ella estaría enamorada de Ron.

Muchas gracias, Luna- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- Y tú Harry ¿ no nos dices nada?- de todas las opiniones la de Harry era la más temida.

¿Ninguna felicitación¿Amenaza de muerte, quizás?- aventuró Ron

¿Qué puedo decir?- Harry mostró una sonrisa de aceptación- El trío de oro terminó. Desde ahora será "la parejita y Harry" Pero supongo que ya había previsto todo esto, incluso antes que Ginny. Lo superaré- hablaba en tono de broma pero se le notaba cierto desgano

No, Harry- negó Hermione- Nunca te dejaremos si es que tenemos diferencias con Ron. Seguiremos siendo el trío, te lo prometo.

No te dejaremos en medio nunca más- dijo Ron recordando el centenar de veces en que peleaban con Hermione y Harry intentaba por todos los medios de reconciliarlos- Excepto ahora- y junto con Hermione se dieron un abrazo los tres amigos. De esos abrazos memorables que presagian unión, a pesar de todo lo que les esperaba es otras palabras, otro momento Kodak

Bueno, si lo ponen así- dijo Harry- les doy mis bendiciones.

Y pasaron el resto de la noche comentando los sucesos del día. En especial las anécdotas con los aurores. Cuando fueron finalmente a acostarse, Harry se aseguró de llevar con él el tablero de la ouija. Nunca se sabía si es que podía volver a sacudirse y bailar.

* * *

Se acabo, asi que espero sus opiniones SI??

Contestacion a los RR

Bongio

Me gusta tu preocupación por mi salud, aunque sea para que termine luego el fanfic. Eso habla de tu elevada condición de ser humano (yo tambien he hinchado harto a algunas escritoras (o es) para que terminen luego y no se dejen estar). Me alegra tambien que hayas leido el summary y te hayas decidido al tiro a entrar, porque me esmere mucho en hacerlo (quizas mucho es una exageracion) y... sobre tu peticion en realidad no entendi muy bien a que te referias, podrias revisarlo para que caharay que no aparece el link, o no especificas bien que es lo que quieres que revise. Gracias por tu rr.

Koumal Lupin-Nott 

hola! En este caso cuando Ron acierta no lo hace del todo bien, porque si te acuerdas son los muertos los que eligen comunicarse con los vivos, asi que Ron hubiese dicho eso o no, el Sr sullivan habria aparecido de todos modos, la gracia esta en que Ron tiene mucha habilidad para decir tonteras, aunque en este capitulo ha estado mas "acertado". y.. sobre el nombre del ff, tengo dos objeciones al que me sugieres, 1.- es muy largo y 2.- seria demasiado copion poner EXACTAMENTE el mismo nombre que me sugieres, pero en realidad me ha dado una idea y, puede que en el futuro llegue a cambiar el nombre, si es que encuentras que es muy importante, pero por el momento queda ). ojala te haya gustado el capitulo a pesar de ser cursilon.

Ceci87

Oli! estoy emocionada de recibir un review como este que es sobre mi calidad escritoristica (si, esa es la idea). Y al parecer he avanzado...ojala con este capitulo no haya retrocedido, pero si fuera asi, no dudes en decirlo. Aunque en todo caso yo opino que hasta el momento el 2do es el mejor capitulo, asi que no se, pero bueno, ojala lo hayas disfrutado también, y lo recominedes ) chau chau


	4. Una visita no Esperada

Hello! Cuarto capitulo... y nuevos acontecimientos ocurrirán. Solo quiero decir que si encontraron que el pasado capitulo era muy cursi, en este pasa todo lo contrario. Pero no por eso deben dudar de la credibilidad de los personajes eh? que si actuan asi por algo será. aclarado este punto...

* * *

Capítulo 4: **UNA VISITA NO ESPERADA** ( pero no inesperada )

Está acostado en una cuna gigante. Siente la voz de una mujer que canta una canción infantil. Abre los ojos. Tiene puesto una ropa demasiado pequeña para su edad y todo a su alrededor le indica que es la pieza de un niño. Pero no uno de 16 como él, si no como uno de uno. Mira a la izquierda. Allí está la mujer que tararea la canción. Es pelirroja y tiene unos ojos similares a los suyos. A su lado hay un hombre que le sonríe. Ambos dicen:

-¡Hola Harry¿ Cómo ha dormido el pequeño?- todo dicho con ese estúpido tono que se usa para dirigirse a los bebés.

-¿Qué rayos...?

-Ah-ah-ah-ah ¿ Qué te hemos dicho siempre, Harry? – dice el hombre sin cambiar el tono- Nada de grititos. Ahora, di "pa-pá"

-No, Harry. Mejor di "ma má"- dice la mujer

-¡ Oigan! Por si acaso, ya no soy un bebé. Tengo 16- dice Harry lentamente para ver si sus padres entienden

-Claro, Harry- dice su padre- Pero ahora que suene más parecido a "pa-pá"

-Ah¿Por qué no entienden nada de lo que digo?!- dice Harry impacientándose.

-Siempre pensé que había sacado un poco tu lado idiota- dice su madre dirigiéndose a su padre.

-No le hagas caso, Harry. Tiene envidia de no haber sacado los fantásticos genes Potter. Ahora di "pa-pá"

De pronto entra de improviso Jack Sullivan en la habitación. Su padre da un gritito (sí uno bastante afeminado).

-¡Aléjate de mi familia, gordito!- y sin el consentimiento de su mujer, comienza a pasarle la lengua por el pelo.

-¡Papá¡ Qué asco¿Por qué haces eso?- Harry se levanta e intenta separar a sus padres.

-Contigo quería hablar, Potter Jr.- dice Jack Sullivan. En primer plano se encuentran ellos dos.

-¿Adónde se fueron mis padres?

-Eso no importa ahora

-Claro que importa saco de... – se lanza al cuello de Sullivan y comienza a asfixiarlo- Todo es culpa tuya. Mi padre te advirtió que te alejaras.

-Yo sólo... Yo sólo quería... que le dieras mis saludos a Vernon.

-¿Al tío Vernon?- pregunta Harry sin dejar de ahogarlo.

-Sí... en verdad tiene unas rosas muy bonitas en su jardín- y de tanto asfixiarlo, deja de hablar.

Harry despertó por unos gritos a su alrededor. Corrió la cortina de su cama, preguntándose si aún estaría soñando. Ojalá fuese verdad y hubiese ahorcado al cabrón de Sullivan. Pero, claramente no había sido así porque Sullivan estaba muerto y no podía morir dos veces ¿o sí?. Últimamente, luego de que Voldemort dejara de poseerlo en sueños, no había dejado de tener sueños sin sentido y con ninguna relevancia, que ya no le resultaban muy útiles como en otros tiempos, en los que podía ayudar a Srs. Weasley en peligro.

-Harry, Harry!- Ginny se sentó junto a él en su cama- Hermione no está en su cama.

-¿Qué¿Y Ron? Está en la suya?- dijo mirando las dos camas respectivas, pensando que tal vez habían salido juntos.

-No lo sé- dijo mirando sugerentemente a Harry- Sus cortinas no están descorridas.

-¡Ah, muy bien!- dijo Harry comprendiendo y haciendo que Ginny saliera de su cama- No me interesa. Si tu hermano quiere darte malos ejemplos, no es asunto mío ¡No necesitabas despertarme para eso! Ahora déjame dormir que es muy temprano.

-Pero, viste que si Ron está algo ocupado, no puede estarnos controlando todo el rato y eso nos deja el camino libre para hacer... alguna cosilla- dijo alzando las cejas.

-Y ¿a qué te refieres con alguna cosilla?- dijo Harry imitando su gesto y alzando también las cejas.

-Buuueeeno, podría ser algo suave para comenzar porque si hacemos mucho ruido, los demás podrían despertar y no es la idea. Aunque créeme que Ron y Hermione no han sido nada discretos- lo último lo dijo en un murmullo.

-Ginny, te poseyó el espíritu de Sirius o qué¡ Sal de mi cama, ahora!

-Está bien, no necesitas gritarme. En el fondo sé que te gustaría...

-¡No hables más!- dijo Harry tapándose con las sabanas- creo que no estás en tu sano juicio. O te poseyó Sirius o esto de Ron y Hermione te tiene un poco trastornada

-¿Trastornada, dices?- dijo Ginny haciendo que Harry le dejara un espacio en la cama- ¡Claro que estoy trastornada! No te das cuenta que estoy loca por ti?! Es tu culpa que esté trastornada Pero no te preocupes que no te haré nada. Sólo quiero dormir contigo.

-No, lo que me preocupa no es que me hagas algo, si no que me echen a mí la culpa de tu locura temporal- dijo Harry dándose vuelta y dando por finalizada la conversación. Estaba empezando a sospechar que seguía soñando, y no tenía intenciones de averiguar cómo seguiría comportándose la Ginny de su subconsciente.

-O sea que eso no quiere decir que no me pueda quedar ¿cierto?- Harry no respondió, esperando que se fuera si la ignoraba, pero en vez de eso, Ginny, digamos que empezó a meter mano donde no debía.

-Eh ¿Qué haces?!- Harry se levantó de un salto de la cama, sonrojado. Vale, quizás podía estar soñando algo así, pero en ese caso él no se sentiría tan incómodo como en esos minutos.

-Es evidente lo que hago- dijo Ginny acostada, jugueteando con un mechón de pelo- Lo siento, cielo. Pero es que contigo tan cerca no me puedo contener.

-Ginny, si no paras ahora, voy a despertar a Ron. Me estás dando miedo.- Encontraba que ella se estaba poniendo muy cargante. No entendía porque se mostraba tan inmadura y si ese era su recurso para hacer que volvieran, bueno no estaba del todo mal, pero no debería partir por ahí.

-¡Oh, vamos! No te hagas el correcto. Apuesto a que te mueres porque hagamos cosas malas- y puso su cara más pícara- Además, Ron estará muy ocupado para escuchar tus quejas. Por cierto, espero que no tengas ni una sobre mí.

-Escúchame Ginny- dijo Harry tomándola de los hombros- yo te quiero mucho ¿si? Pero no creo que debas usar este tipo de recursos si quieres que volvamos. Creo que dejé bastante en claro por qué terminamos, y no quiero ofenderte ni que me malinterpretes, pero yo no quiero que nuestra relación termine de mala forma o quede inconclusa... ¡No te quites eso!

-Me encanta cuando hablas en ese tono paternal- Ginny mostraba cero interés en las palabras de Harry. Él la tapó con las sábanas y cerró sus cortinas con un hechizo para que no pudiera salir, dándose cuenta que ella no lo tomaría en cuenta por nada que digiera ni por más que intentara razonar con ella.

-¡Harry, sácame de aquí! Te prometo que ahora me porto bien- dijo Ginny a través de las cortinas con su voz más dulce- Además te tengo un regalito.- Harry silenció sus cortinas, para que Ginny no despertara a los demás.

-En este momento no quiero ninguno de tus regalitos- dijo Harry sin saber qué hacer. Miró hacia la cama de Luna, pero al parecer, seguía durmiendo. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando con Ginny, y su única alternativa era despertar a Ron.

Se dirigió hacia su cama muy nervioso. No sabía cómo despertarlo, ni qué cosa decir exactamente. Que Ginny insistiera en meterse a su cama no era pan de cada día

-Eh, Ron, Ron tu... tu hermana- musitó cerca de la cama de su amigo, pero no parecía escuchar- ¡Ron¡Despierta¡ Tu hermana me está acosando y Hermione desapareció!

-Harry no jodas. Hermione está bien y mi hermana... ¿te acosa?- las cortinas de Ron se descorrieron rápidamente. Estaba vestido sólo con el pantalón del pijama y una Hermione feliz dormía en el lado derecho de la cama- No preguntes- dijo al ver la cara de Harry- Ahora, mi hermana te está acosando ¿en qué sentido?

Harry sonorisó las cortinas de su cama.

-... aunque seas el niño-que-vivió, no vas a sobrevivir a esta, Harry-pot, en cambio si vienes y te acuestas conmigo, podremos hacer cosas muy entretenidas.

-Suficiente- dijo Ron silenciando él mismo las cortinas- Creo que sé por qué está pasando esto- dijo mirando el suelo.

-¡En serio! Gracias a Dios! Pensé que estaba soñando y...

-¿Sueñas cosas así con mi hermana, Harry-pot? – dijo Ron burlándose. Realmente estaba de buen humor si hacía bromas de algo así. Tal vez la feliz Hermione dormida tenía algo que ver.

-Bueno, si sabes qué tiene, sabrás cómo hacer que vuelva a la normalidad ¿no?- dijo Harry cambiando bruscamente de tema. A pesar del buen humor de Ron, quería que su amistad se mantuviera y contarle ese tipo de cosas, no los llevaba por el mejor camino.

-Bueno, lo que pasó- dijo tímidamente Ron- fue que encontré un producto muy interesante en Sortilegios Weasley para hacer que uno se sintiera más osado en temas amorosos. Digamos que si uno se lo da a la persona correcta, esa persona se sentiría preparada para dar pasos mayores, no sé si me entiendes- dijo dándole con el codo en las costillas y cerrando un ojo- También sirve para, por ejemplo, tener la valentía suficiente de pedir matrimonio o cosas así.

-Claro, "cosas así"- dijo Harry mirando el techo- Se puede saber cómo llegó eso a manos de Ginny?!

-Está bien, pero no me retes porque yo no forcé nada. Este producto sólo funciona para envalentonar un poco a las personas. En el fondo es lo que ellas quieren hacer y no se atreven...

-¿Crees que Ginny quiso en el fondo decir todo eso¿Por qué compras cosas así y luego las dejas tiradas por allí?!

-Perdón ¿ya? El problema ahora es cómo la volvemos a la normalidad. Hay sólo dos opciones posibles y las dos te involucran a ti.

-¿Qué?! No pensarás que voy a hacer lo que ella quiere que haga ¿cierto?

-Esa es una opción, pero...

-¿Cuál es la otra?- preguntó Harry temiéndose lo peor.

-Es algo ritualista- dijo Ron tratando de recordar las instrucciones que aparecían en el paquete. No esperaba tener que llamar a los Gemelos para que le explicaran cómo desintoxicar a su hermana, teniendo que aguantarse antes todas las burlas sobre por qué había adquirido ese producto- Primero, tienes que ponerle algo que sea tuyo...

-¿Algo de ropa?

-Sí... – Ron por un momento puso cara de "y si no es ropa qué?"- y luego debes llevarla sin magia hasta una tina y darle un baño de agua helada, para ya sabes, bajarle un poco las revoluciones. Eso es todo.

-Eso es todo?!- dijo Harry llevándose las manos a la cabeza y desordenándose el pelo. Los gemelos se lo habían puesto todo muy difícil, probablemente era a propósito para que uno tuviera más cuidado a quién le daba el famoso producto- Crees que va a ser tan fácil llevarla hasta el baño sin magia, sin que nadie nos vea?

-Oye, es eso o _lo otro._

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa ¡Eres un pervertido! Lo único que me calma es que Hermione, en el fondo, hizo esto por su cuenta, aunque no estoy tan seguro de los efectos de ese "polvito"

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo Ron muy orgulloso- "Mi polvito" fue el que le dejó esa cara de felicidad.

-Ya, ya. Otro día me cuentas eso (dudo si algún día quiera saberlo) Ahora debo sacar a esa salvaje de mi cama.

-Buena suerte.

-¿Que no me vas a ayudar?

-No puedo. Es parte del "ritual"

-Ja, amiguito corazón- Harry caminó hasta su cama. Abrió las cortinas, se subió y las cerró.

-Qué bueno que ya te decidiste, Harry-pot- dijo Ginny que ya estaba en ropa interior.

-Sí, sí. Me alegra que ya te hayas quitado la ropa- y rápidamente se quitó la parte de arriba el pijama y se la puso a ella.

-Vaya! Quieres hacer un intercambio de papeles?!

-Ginny, cierra la boca. Vamos a hacer esto a mi manera ¿si?

-¡Uy! Me encanta cuando te pones los pantalones, bueno cuando te los sacas, también. Por cierto, qué haces con esto acá- dijo mostrando el tablero que se encontraba bajo la almohada- Haces sesiones de espiritismo en tu cama?

-La verdad es que no creo que pueda seguir usándolo- dijo guardándolo en su mochila, junto con la capa de invisibilidad.- El bisabuelo de Hermione tiene ciertas influencias en el más allá y no le caí muy bien que digamos, así que probablemente no permitirá que mis padres se comuniquen conmigo. Ahora- dijo viendo que Ginny no contestaba- vamos a darnos una pequeña ducha en el baño de prefectos ¿ te parece?

-¡Qué original! Michael Corner ya me había llevado allá- dijo con sorna

-¿Qué?!- la actitud tan deslenguada de Ginny le estaba haciendo ver cosas que antes ni había notado. Prefería los tiempos en que Ginny se sonrojaba de sólo verlo.

-¿Te pusiste celoso? Está bien, vamos si lo prefieres.

Desde afuera Ron empezó a impacientarse.

-Harry! Te estás demorando mucho ahí dentro. Te recuerdo que estás con mi hermana.

-¡Oye Ron! Yo no me he metido en tus relaciones amorosas, así que no vas a embarrar "mi momento" metiendo tu nariz donde no debes- gritó Ginny a través de las cortinas que Harry se apuró en abrir.

-Vamos en camino al baño de prefectos- le dijo a Ron

-¿Sabes, Harry? Ya no se me antoja ir a darme un baño ¿ qué te parece si mejor...?

-¡No! Vamos a ir al baño y se acabó.

-Bueno, entonces tendrás que obligarme a ir - y salió corriendo por el retrato, llevando puesto el pijama de Harry.

-¡Por favor ayúdame! – suplicó a Ron

-Está bien, pero sólo porque es mi hermana y porque yo te metí en esto.

-Ya estaba bien que lo admitieras- dijo corriendo en dirección a Ginny por el pasillo.

-Sí, aunque en el fondo, si hubieses seguido con Ginny, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

Harry tragó saliva y dijo:

-¿Dónde duermen los aurores?- pero Ron no alcanzó a contestar porque chocó de frentón con un Dedalus Diggle adormilado con una taza de café en las manos.

-¡ Cres..! Lo siento, no pasa nada, sólo se cayó un poco de café, chicos.- de pronto del cielo cayó Elphas Doge que se veía muy divertido.

-¿Se puede saber por qué corría esa niña con un pijama tuyo, Harry?- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Cómo sabe que el pijama es mío?

-Porque llevas puesta la misma parte de abajo, pero en cambio no llevas nada arriba- dijo en un tono de "es obvio"

-Yo también vi correr a la niña Weasley cuando volvía para acá- dijo Dedalus algo confuso.

-¿De dónde salió usted?- preguntó Ron a Elphas

-De la trampilla que pusimos sobre la entrada de la sala común, para poder vigilar mejor. Los demás aurores están durmiendo, sólo estamos de guardia Dedalus y yo.

-¿Hacia dónde corría Ginny?- preguntó Harry sin querer perder el tiempo, a Dedalus.

-Pues, hacia allá- dijo señalando el camino hacia donde había ido- Pero no podemos dejarlos salir tan temprano. Es nuestro deber ir a buscarla.

-¿Y por qué no lo hizo cuando la vio?- preguntó Harry alterado

-Porque pensé que era mi imaginación. No es muy normal ver a una niña corriendo en pijama de hombre por un castillo a las cinco y media de la mañana.

-Inepto- murmuró Harry. Y luego en voz alta- Bien, entonces iremos al baño ¿si?

-Bueno- dijo Elphas- Pero deben ir a los de la sala común.

-Eh... Miren ahí viene bajando Kingsley!- dijo Harry indicando hacia el otro lado, mientras sacaba su capa para hacerse invisible para cubrir con ella a Ron y a él, en tanto los aurores se arreglaban para lucir presentables frente a su jefe.

-Kingsley no está- dijo Dedalus, luego de haber revisado hasta debajo de su túnica.

-Claro que no, idiota- dijo Elphas molesto buscando a su alrededor- Ahora tenemos más problemas. Debemos buscar a la niña vestida de hombre y a los dos niños que tienen habilidades extraordinarias para desaparecer.

-¿Te acuerdas de las habilidades que tenía James para desaparecer en los momentos más increíbles?

-Sí- dijo Elphas repentinamente conmovido- Ese chiquillo heredó muchas cosas suyas. Bueno, vamos a buscarlos antes que despierten los demás.

Y salieron en su búsqueda

-¿Dónde vamos a buscar a Ginny?- preguntó Ron bajo la capa mientras observaban cómo los aurores corrían por el pasillo.

-Creo que debe estar justo donde queremos que esté. Si lo piensas bien, lo único que quiere Ginny es tener sexo loco conmigo y si yo le propuse ir al baño, debe estarme esperando ahí. Esto de la huida lo hizo para sacarte del camino.

-¿Tienes que usar ese vocabulario?- pregunto Ron asqueado

-Ey! No es mi culpa que Ginny sea tu hermana. Si fuera cualquier otra mina, estaríamos hablando de lo más animado.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

BAÑO DE PREFECTOS 5TO PISO.

-Bien- dijo Ron levantando la capa de ellos- Creo que debería entrar yo y darle el baño a Ginny

-¿No que eso no entraba en el "ritual"?- preguntó Harry escéptico

-Qué sé yo. Quizás me pude haber carrileado un poco- Harry puso cara de "si no fueras mi mejor amigo ya te habría castrado"- bueno, pero sólo un poquito, la verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de cómo eran las instrucciones, pero de lo que estoy convencidísimo es de que no quiero que veas a mi hermana sin ropa.

-No es que quiera quitarte la maravillosa tarea de bañar a tu hermanita- dijo sarcástico- pero no estoy tan seguro de que ella deje que lo hagas. Quizás si entras por esa puerta saldrá corriendo como lo hizo un momento atrás y debemos hacer esto rápido para que Elphas y Dedalus no alerten a los aurores con un poco más de sentido común que ellos. Además ella va a estar con mi pijama.

-Está bien- dijo a regañadientes- Los estaré esperando acá para avisarles cuando pueden salir. Me quedaré con tu mochila- dijo tomándola- Sólo una cosa, si te demoras más de media hora, traigo yo mismo a Kingsley y te acuso por acoso a menores ¿si?

-Ja ¿Yo soy el que acoso a menores?

-Hermione ya es mayor de edad.- dijo dándole importancia a sus palabras- Ya, apúrate.

Harry entró al baño y efectivamente en su interior se encontraba Ginny mirando muy entretenida todos los productos que se encontraban en los estantes (esto sería como el cielo de las mujeres). Todavía llevaba puesto su pijama, así que con un rápido movimiento de varita, Harry hizo que las llaves de agua fría de la tina gigante que él mismo había probado en una ocasión anterior, se abrieran y comenzaran a llenarla. Ginny se dio cuenta de esto y volteó para ver quién había producido magia. Cuando vio a Harry, sonrió.

-Supuse que te darías cuenta que estaría aquí.

-Sí- dijo Harry siguiéndole la corriente para que no desconfiara y no se diera cuenta de que estaba llenando la tina con agua fría en vez de agua tibia- Teníamos que sacar a Ron del medio como fuera. Tuve que dejarlo encerrado para que no le fuera con el cuento de "nosotros" a Kingsley. Me quería acusar porque según él era un pedófilo.

-Ja, ja ¿en serio?- dijo Ginny comenzando a sacarse el pijama- Pero tu encuentras que me veo lo suficientemente mayor para ti ¿cierto?

-Claro, claro- Harry se apresuró a ponerle el pijama, cerró rápidamente la llave y tomó a Ginny en sus brazos- Me gustas más con mi ropa.

-No te pregunté eso- Ginny comenzó a darse cuenta de que las intenciones de Harry no estaban dirigidas a lo que ella quería- ¿Qué haces?

-Ya te lo dije. Quiero que te des un baño de agua fría, porque creo que te hace falta- y sin más la lanzó a la tina.

Al tocar el agua fría, Ginny sintió como todas las pasadas intenciones que había tenido con Harry se desvanecían, pero no sus recuerdos. Se sintió repentinamente tan avergonzada que no quiso salir a flote y prefirió quedarse bajo el agua, un buen rato. Cuando pensaba que ya no podía aguantar la respiración mucho tiempo más, escuchó del exterior la voz de Ron que gritaba como de costumbre cuando algo no andaba bien.

-¡Harry¡Tu mochila se está agitando de una forma extraña!- gritó Ron.

Harry se dio vuelta y efectivamente comprobó que lo que su amigo tenía entre las manos se movía de forma muy graciosa como si en su interior se encontraran un millón de duendecillos. Le quitó la mochila y comenzó a revisar en su interior.

-¿Por qué mi hermana todavía está bajo el agua?

-No lo sé. En realidad lleva bastante rato, podrías tratar de sacarla- En ese momento Ginny salió roja como un tomate (no se podría saber si por tratar de aguantar tanto rato sin respirar o por la vergüenza que aún sentía.) Fue ahí cuando Harry encontró lo que tanto reclamaba su atención. No se le había ocurrido que lo que ésta vez parecía bailar la conga era el famoso tablero de la ouija, y la verdad era que había olvidado que lo había echado en su mochila, cuando lo había visto en las manos de Ginny.- Pensé que ya no serviría más- dijo con voz impasible- El bisabuelo de Hermione dijo que él era el que había conseguido el permiso del guardián...

-Podrías abrirlo de una vez?!- Ron le llevaba a Ginny unas toallas para que se pudiera cambiar.

-Supongo que sí.- Harry abrió el tablero y de su interior salió un tercer holograma, que no se parecía en nada a los anteriores. Para empezar representaba a una mujer de mediana edad, muy bonita. Tenía el pelo largo, liso y de un extravagante color rojo. El hijo pudo reconocer de inmediato a su madre.- ¡Mamá!- hizo ademán de ir a abrazarla pero recordó las palabras de Sirius y se abstuvo de hacerlo.

-Sí, así es.- contestó el holograma- Vaya, me siento muy extraña de que alguien me llame así. No me malentiendas, me gusta mucho, pero eres la primera persona que me dice así. La mayoría de los conocidos me sigue llamando Evans.

-¿No te dicen Lily?

-No, la verdad es que, desde que tu padre me acosaba hasta en el baño, la gente empezó a acostumbrarse a que él me llamara Evans y ellos hacían lo mismo. Luego de que empezáramos a salir, él me empezó a llamar Lily, pero los demás ya se habían acostumbrado. Pero- dijo mirando a su alrededor- no creo que esta sea la conversación más apropiada. Menos cuando no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar con mi único hijo.

-Cierto- sonrió Harry- aunque paradójicamente te encuentras en un baño y con un Potter, algo de relación hay.- Se encontraba muy cómodo hablando allí con su madre, a pesar de que nunca había sostenido una conversación con ella.

-Me alegra que hayas sacado mi humor, Harry. Todos tienden a creer que como el merodeador era tu padre, yo era una amargada, pero la verdad es que yo era la única capaz de gastarle algunas bromas a él. Pero, dejemos de hablar de eso, que estando ahora en Hogwarts (y en el baño de prefectos) me pongo un poco nostálgica. En vez de eso ¿por qué no me presentas a tus amigos?

-Tienes razón, casi los había olvidado- dijo sonriéndoles a ellos en forma de disculpa- Ellos son los hermanos Weasley. Ron y Ginny.- los dos saludaron- Hermione es mi otra mejor amiga, pero ella- dijo mirando a Ron de forma significativa- se quedó en la sala común con Luna, otra amiga, y por suerte nosotros habíamos traído el tablero. Por cierto, Jack Sullivan estuvo por acá y por lo que dijo me dio a entender que no volveríamos a contactarnos con ustedes. Me da la impresión de que no le tiene muy buena a mi papá.

-Ejeje. No muchas personas le tienen cariño a James, y no te ofendas, Harry. Tu padre es un gran hombre y estuvo muy deprimido cuando supo que tú lo considerabas un prepotente. La verdad es que en ese tiempo yo también lo consideraba un peligro para su posible descendencia, si se parecían tanto a él. Pero todas las personas que llegan a conocerlo un poco más se dan cuenta de que tiene un corazón de oro. Ya ves a Dumbledore, Remus, Dedalus y tantas otras personas...

-¿Sirius?- sugirió Ron- Él lo consideraba como un hermano.

-Eh, bueno Black es un espécimen bastante parecido a James, así que no cuenta- se notaba que Lily no le tenía una gran simpatía a su padrino, pensó Harry.

-¿Y Dedalus¿Ustedes lo conocen?

-Claro, Harry- dijo el holograma comenzando a pasearse por el baño ( que acuérdense era el paraíso para las mujeres y además siendo ella prefecta, tendría muchos recuerdos de ese lugar)- Él estaba unos años más arriba que nosotros en Hogwarts, y a pesar de que superaba a James en edad, no podía ocultar una cierta idolatría por él. Creo que fue James el que le inculcó el gusto por los fuegos artificiales, un invento muggle muy conocido entre los magos, aunque tu padre nunca previó que Dedalus se convertiría en un pirómano profesional. Después compartió muchas anécdotas con nosotros cuando pertenecíamos a la Orden del Fénix. Pero sobre ese tiempo en específico ya no me gusta tanto hablar- dijo con una mueca- Querías saber cómo es que te puede visitar a pesar de que Jack, no parecía muy dispuesto a prestarnos el portal. Bueno, ese viejo tiene cierta debilidad por mí y pude convencerlo. Sólo me tomó unos minutos.

-¿Sólo unos minutos? Por si acaso él vino ayer- dijo Ron con cierta sorna.

-¿Si?- se mostró muy interesada Lily.- Pero sólo fueron unos minutos de diferencia entre que él volvió del portal y yo entré.

-¿Y entre Sirius y él?- preguntó Harry.

-Sólo un momento- musitó Lily y luego de unos segundos de silencio, continuó- Creo... que debe ser el tiempo. Verán no sé si pueda decirles esto, pero nosotros no tenemos un tiempo aparente, los tiempos pasan sin un orden tan marcado como en el mundo sub-lunar. Debe ser eso, así que no se preocupen si es que James no llega al tiro, no es porque se haya perdido o algo por el estilo.

-Eso lo explica todo- dijo Ginny que al parecer ya había recuperado su color normal, pero seguía empapada.

-¡Ginny¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Lily.

Ginny volvió a enrojecer. Si Sirius lo sabía todo acerca de las cosas que habían ocurrido, probablemente la mamá de Harry había presenciado completa su ridícula actuación de hace un momento.

-Eh, bien. Un poco mojada- quería encontrar un pretexto para quitar la atención de ella, pero no lo encontró- ¿Y usted?.

-De maravilla- dijo sonriéndole - ¿sabes, Harry? No me quiero meter en tu vida sentimental, pero lo voy a hacer de todas formas. Ginny me parece una chica excelente y, no me vas a creer, pero es una de las pocas ideas que comparto con Black, de que ella y tú hacen una pareja muy bonita y de que NO DEBERÍAS HABER CORTADO LA RELACIÓN!¿ EN QUE ESTABAS PIENSANDO, NIÑO POR DIOS?!

-Mamita querida- dijo Harry realmente incómodo de tener que haber llegado a un punto así de la conversación tan luego. Tomó aire y dijo - NO ES MI CULPA DE QUE TU NO HAYAS ESTADO EN LOS MOMENTOS OPORTUNOS PARA ACONSEJARME, PERO NO CREO QUE DEBAS METERTE EN ESTOS TEMAS, AHORA. YO YA TOMÉ UNA DECISIÓN Y POR EL BIEN DE ELLA, PREFIERO ALEJARME.

-OH POR FAVOR!- continuó Lily en el mismo tono- TODOS SABEMOS QUE ESO "DEL BIEN DE ELLA" ES UNA EXCUSA PORQUE TIENES MIEDO. TIENES MIEDO DE TENER UNA RELACIÓN DE VERDAD, CUANDO NO TIENE NADA DE MALO.

En esos momento Ginny quería meterse debajo de la tierra. En una situación normal, hubiese intervenido y le hubiera dicho a su suegra que no era tarea de ella regañar a su hijo por las relaciones que mantenía o dejaba de mantener, pero como presentía que ella "lo sabía todo" prefería que ella la defendiera, en vez de que la tratara como la caliente que acosaba a su hijo. Harry en cambio, ya había olvidado todo lo demás y su único objetivo era sonsacarle a su madre alguna infidencia sobre su futuro.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Harry viendo su oportunidad de cambiar de tema y fijarlo en uno que hace mucho rato quería tocar, pero al parecer su madre lo evadía- tienes razón en que tengo miedo, pero no le tengo miedo a una relación. Le tengo miedo a la tortura psicológica que tengo sobre mí en estos momentos. Tengo que enfrentarme a Voldemort y no sé cómo hacerlo. Tengo miedo de que él se aproveche de las personas que me importan para manipularme, personas como Ginny, es por eso que quiero alejarla.

-Lo siento, querido. Tienes razón- dijo Lily dulcificando el tono después de haber escuchado el nombre de su asesino- Creo que estoy acostumbrada a gritarme con los Potter. Creo que no puedo venir aquí a gritarte. Mi misión es tratar de ayudarte. Y quiero partir diciendo que siento mucho no haber dado el máximo acompañándote más cuando eras un bebé. Dediqué mucho tiempo a la Orden, porque pensé que de ese modo nos libraríamos de Voldemort y podríamos construir una familia más feliz, sin estúpidas preocupaciones que eran constantes en ese tiempo, como lo están siendo ahora también. Lamento, en segundo lugar, que hayas tenido que vivir todos estos años con mi hermana, su gordinflón esposo y su idiota hijo...

-Pero eso no es tu culpa.

-La verdad es que pude haber tratado de tener una mejor relación con mi hermana, y de ese modo a lo mejor ella hubiese sido más amable contigo. Pero admito que eso no es cien por ciento responsabilidad mía. Petunia siempre fue algo... insoportable, y fue peor cuando comenzó a salir con ese Dursley. Ni si quiera me invitó a su matrimonio, con eso te lo digo todo, pero por suerte ya vas a cumplir la mayoría de edad y podrás largarte de ahí.

-Sí, se irá con nosotros- Ron sonrió.

-Se los agradezco mucho. Los Weasley siempre se han portado muy bien contigo, y espero que se los agradezcas de algún modo, Harry- miró a su hijo- Debes tratar de mantener las amistades así. Yo no mantuve muchas amistades. Si lo hubiera hecho ahora tendrías una madrina, en vez de a Black- Harry puso cara de disgusto- Sé que se llevan muy bien, pero eso no significa que yo deba hacer lo mismo. Mejor no hablemos de eso. El punto es que mi recomendación es que no pierdas las conexiones con tan buenos amigos que haz hecho en Hogwarts, y eso cuenta a Hermione y a Luna y Neville, que a pesar de que no los tomas mucho en cuenta, estarían orgullosos de dar la vida por ti. Y sé que no exagero. No lo olvides.

-Bueno, ya que me estás dando consejos, no es hora de que hablemos de cosas más relevantes- dijo Harry desesperándose por llegar a donde quería.

-Sé a lo que te refieres. Pero aunque yo no quiera admitirlo, tú Harry, estás destinado desde que naciste a convertirte en un personaje importante dentro del mundo mágico, y no sería bueno influenciarte de algún modo, porque cambiaría la historia tal y cual debe ser.- dio un suspiro dando a entender que comenzaría a hablar de las cosas "realmente" importantes- Nosotros (los de acá), no sabemos lo que pasará. Lo que conocemos es sólo lo que hacen algunas personas. Debo admitir que he estado vigilando a Voldemort estos días, para poder darte alguna pista, pero es alguien muy reservado, y no comparte con sus mortífagos mucha información. Y bueno, desde acá no se puede practicar la Legeremancia (además de que nunca fui alguien muy entendida en el tema), por lo que no tengo idea de lo que pasará por su cabeza. Sólo puedo decirte estas dos cosas y escúchalas atentamente porque debo irme en un rato más: primero, quiero que no subestimes a ese niño Malfoy. Sé que sabías que él era un mortífago, y nunca pensaste que porque era un niño, Voldemort no podría aceptarlo como un seguidor, lo que demuestra que estás preparado para esperar cualquier cosa de él. Pero siento que no le estás tomando el peso a las capacidades de Malfoy. Está siendo muy bien entrenado por Snape- al decir su nombre desvió la vista- Pero... si lograras que él recapacitase sobre sus lealtades, podrías lograr un aliado.

-¿Qué?!- dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres niños.

-¿De verdad crees que Malfoy podría querer "aliarse" con nosotros?- dijo Harry negando anticipadamente- Ha sido nuestro enemigo desde que pisamos el castillo. Además hasta Dumbledore trató de convencerlo...

-A eso me refiero ¿ viste acaso su cara de duda? Creo que si le ofreces seguridad podrá cambiar de bando sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo que pasó esa noche fue distinto, porque los mortífagos no le dieron tiempo de aceptar las condiciones de Dumbledore. Draco no es igual a su padre. Ten eso presente- Harry iba a replicar pero su madre no lo dejó- Sólo prométeme que lo vas a pensar. Quizás no creas que Malfoy sea alguien relevante, pero nunca es bueno sumar más enemigos.

-Está bien- dijo Harry con cero convicción. Dijera lo que dijera su madre, Malfoy le parecía un mortífago sin madera para el asesinato, por lo que no le preocupaba de qué bando estuviera. En ninguno le sería de utilidad.

-Y lo segundo que quiero decirte es que pase lo que pase, nosotros estaremos felices de que hagas lo que sientas correcto, y que por favor no te sientas presionado. Si las cosas pasan, pasarán. No hay nada que puedas hacer, sólo actúa conforme a lo que las personas que te quieren, te han enseñado a hacer.

-¿Sabes? Tu discurso de despedida se parece bastante al de Sirius- dijo Harry burlón.

-¿Si?- dijo Lily de forma despreocupada- No fue de adrede. Y no intentes hacerme enojar, diciéndome que me parezco a tu padrino, porque no me parezco en nada.

-Bueno, los dos se preocupan mucho por mí. Ya tienes ahí un punto en común.

-Eso se parece mucho a un comentario hecho por tu padre en los años en que te caía mal. Algo así como "todos me aman"- Harry molesto iba a hablar- ¿viste que no es bonito que te comparen con personas indeseables? Está bien, trataré de llevarme mejor con Black, si eso te hace feliz. Debo irme- dijo mirando repentinamente a su alrededor algo que ellos no podían ver- Recuerda lo que te dije y trata de disfrutar tus últimos días en Hogwarts. Sobre eso de que te vayas no estoy muy de acuerdo, pero sé que es lo que tú has decidido responsablemente y no discutiré nada. Te quiero, Harry. Adiós

-Adiós- dijeron los tres niños, y presenciaron cómo por tercera vez un holograma desaparecía, para dejar un tablero común y corriente en el suelo, luego de una sacudida.

* * *

contestación a los RR 

Mafe

Postea perra ) pero con cariño claro. Si yo pude hacerlo no veo por que tu no. Estare esperando...

Bongio

Ojala pienses lo mismo de este capitulo. Por si aca te deje un rr, asi que no creo que sea necesario que te comente nada más. Gracias por tu rr )

Ceci87

Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo a pesar de que no te guste la pareja (generalmente me da hasta asco tener que leer cosas de parejas que siento que no van para nada) pero en estecaso sigo lo que se presiente que va a pasar. Por ejemplo no me gusta para nada la pareja H/G pero como Rowling decidió eso, no nos queda mas que acatar porque imaginarse ahora un G/D me parece muy poco apegado a la realidad (esos juntos? cuando!) Por eso trato de apegarme a la realidad y eso es lo que me parece que va a pasar. Si piensas distinto, se respeta igual

Gracias por tus rr que siempre son tan acertados

Koumal Lupin-Nott

Tu rr me hace poner una cara de estupida mientras lo leo. Y es que hace sentir bien que aunque sean pocas personas, alguien te reconozca haber hecho una pega tan complicada como hacer que Ron atine en algo. Y darle el puesto a 2do mejor lugar, ya es bastante merito. Gracias por tu rr y ojala este te haya gustado tambien. y si no espera el proximo que esta buenisimo )

aduis


	5. Primera Sospecha

Hello! Este capitulo viene completamente a continuación del capitulo anterior. Tenemos otra visita, aunque al parecer esta vez no será tan en buena...

Capítulo 5: **PRIMERA SOSPECHA**

CAMINO DE LOS AURORES

-¿Sabes que genial idea se me ha ocurrido?- dijo Dedalus repentinamente animado, como si realmente hubiese tenido una idea milagrosa. Y es que luego de llevar buscando un buen rato por los alrededores de la sala común de Gryffindor a los tres niños perdidos (o fugitivos), lo único que necesitaban era un milagro para que Kingsley no se diera cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba, algo realmente improbable si se contaba al auror como uno de los mejores del mundo mágico británico, a pesar de su corta edad y su algo limitada experiencia. Se murmuraba incluso que todo el talento que Moody había perdido con los años, había sido absorbida de forma misteriosa por Shacklebolt.

-No, en realidad no- dijo Elphas que seguía revisando hasta debajo de las armaduras, sin tomarle mucha atención a su compañero- siempre he tenido la sensación de que las buenas ideas no son lo tuyo, Dels.

-Ja, ja- dijo sarcástico- ¿siempre eres tan sutil? En realidad yo también he tenido siempre un presentimiento sobre ti, y es que no eres muy intuitivo, así que además de que tu sensación de que no tengo buenas ideas es errónea, nunca vas a poder adivinar cual fue la idea que se me ocurrió...

-¡Al grano, Diggle!- dijo Elphas más por parecer interesado, que por estarlo de verdad.

-¿Los niños no querían ir al baño¡Deben haber ido al baño de prefectos! Aunque por el vestuario que llevaban, más me parecía a mí, que iban a la bodega de las escobas- dijo con una sonrisita burlona

-Ja, ja ¿me puedo reír yo ahora?- siguió con su tono acostumbrado, Elphas- Eres tan intuitivo, que a veces no te das cuenta de las cosas más superficiales ¡ Era una excusa! Lo único que querían esos desalmados era escaparse de nuestro control para ir a tirar por ahí.

-Pero eso pueden hacerlo perfectamente en la sala común.- razonó Dedalus.

-Si, es verdad- Elphas habló honestamente- Pero supongo que no les sería muy cómodo, digamos que duermen todos juntos, no es muy privado que digamos.

-No sé ¿ah? En los tiempos que corren, los jóvenes hacen hasta...

-No me quiero enterar ¿si? Además- dijo mirando feliz hacia el final del pasillo- Allí vienen nuestros fugitivos.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Dedalus confuso.

-Fijate que desde allí se ve una rodilla- dijo apuntando a lo que parecía ser la rodilla y pierna de Ron, que caminaba libremente sin necesidad del resto del cuerpo- ¡Lo sabía! Lo que usaba Potter para desaparecer era una capa de invisibilidad ¿cómo nunca nos dimos cuenta?

-Porque no es nada fácil conseguir una. Probablemente Harry la heredó de él- y con un suave movimiento de varita, exclamó- _¡accio!- _y la capa voló a manos de los aurores

Harry, Ginny y Ron se limitaron a saludar de forma idiota, porque sabían que ya no tenían escapatoria. Les vendría un gran reto si Kingsley ya se había enterado de esto. Pero no contaban con que Elphas y Dedalus, estuvieran tan contentos por haberlos encontrado, antes que los otros aurores se enteraran, que corrieron a abrazarlos y les dieron doble ración de desayuno, con tal de que no volvieran a desobedecerlos y que por supuesto no comentaran nada con los demás aurores, lo que en realidad no fue un gran sacrificio para los niños, que estaba cada cual ensartado en su propio tema: Ginny se encerró en la sala común en compañía de Luna, para tener un pretexto que la alejara de hablar con Harry, o si quiera que él se le acercara. Estaba tan avergonzada, que había decidido tomarse unos días, antes de enfrentar la situación. Harry, perdido en pensamientos más extra terrenales, había perdido por completo el recuerdo de cómo Ginny lo había acosado, y durante el desayuno se limitó a pensar en los consejos de su madre, y en general en todos los detalles de ella, tratando de encontrar parecidos entre ellos dos (ya estaba harto de que la gente sólo lo comparara con su padre). Y finalmente Ron disfrutó mucho de la doble ración de desayuno, y de la doble ración de cariños dirigidos hacia él, por parte de Hermione, que después de una agitada noche, se conformó por sentarse junto a Ron y alisarle el pelo con la mano, mientras le contaba el montón de veces que había sentido celos hasta de la propia Sra Weasley (es verdad que Hermione perdió un poco el norte, no se sabe si por la emoción de estar al fin con Ron, o por los efectos colaterales del "polvito"), pero al menos se veían muy felices los dos.

La única persona que se encontraba más preocupada era Tonks. Al parecer se había comunicado de algún modo ( Ron presumía que por celalur), con Remus y él le había contado sobre las muchas andadas de los merodeadores por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Su preocupación de basaba en que muchos de los instrumentos utilizados por los merodeadores en su tiempo, habían sido heredados por Harry y compañía, y de ningún modo quería que la efectividad de su trabajo se pusiera en peligro, por las travesuras que quizás quisieran hacer los niños, siguiendo el ejemplo de su novio y sus amigotes. Sobretodo, porque los tiempos que corrían eran muy peligrosos, y andarse paseando por las noches con la ayuda de un mapa que mostraba a las personas y una capa de invisibilidad, les suponía a los aurores una tarea muy complicada, y así se los comentó.

-Por nosotros no te preocupes, Tonks- dijo Hermione refiriéndose a Ron y ella- No tenemos intenciones de meternos en ningún otro problema.- y dicho esto se levantaron de la mesa.

-Me parece muy bien- dijo asintiendo y luego mirando con preocupación a los demás- Escuchen chicos, mi intención no es que se aburran durante el tiempo que estén acá, pero tienen que comprendernos. Ahora es nuestra responsabilidad su seguridad. Supuestamente, antes eso le correspondía a Albus, y todos estábamos muy confiados de que mientras él estuviera en Hogwarts nada malo podía suceder, pero ya ven como están las cosas- y de pronto tuvo un arranque de rabia/curiosidad- ¡Uy! El viejo de Remus y sus amigotes que bien se la pasaban ¿eh? Cómo me gustaría saber por qué Sirius siempre le hacía burla con algo del baño de prefectos. Apuesto que es allí adonde llevaba a sus novias, el muy... – y siguió comentando algo por lo bajo.

Apenas Tonks mencionó lo del baño de prefectos Ginny enrojeció y tomó a Luna del brazo para huir lo más rápidamente.

-Ginny, no he terminado mi almuerzo. Si estás arrepentida porque intentaste acosar a Harry, en la mañana, deberías decírselo y ya. Así no necesitaríamos ir a la sala común cada vez que te vienen los ataques de vergüenza.

Ginny abrió la boca desproporcionadamente. No sabía por qué razón Luna ya no estaba mostrando esa actitud tan retraída y serena, y ahora se conformaba con tirarle todos los dardos, con tal que no la molestara más. Quizás se estaba avispando, o sólo era una consecuencia de la relación entre su hermano y Hermione. Ginny siempre había tenido sospechas de que a Luna le pudiera gustar Ron, pero ahora con la visita de Sirius, al parecer la había dejado mucho más al descubierto y se mostraba más hosca.

-Ah, Ginny, se me había olvidado- dijo Harry pelando distraídamente un plátano, mientras Ginny al oír su nombre pronunciado por él, se dio la vuelta disimuladamente para que no viera cómo cambiaba de color- Lo que sucedió hoy en la madrugada, más bien, no...

-No digas nada- dijo dándose la vuelta rápidamente y sentándose junto a él- Sé que me porté muy mal contigo. Pero no sé qué sucedió. Te juro que no se repetirá y bueno, tú sabes que yo no soy así...

-Sí, eso trato de decirte, y me parece que no debieras disc..

-Lo sé, no debería acercarme más a los hombres ¿cierto¡Soy un peligro¡Una libidinosa! Harry, no sé lo que pasó, yo sólo quiero disculparme, y si encuentras que soy una penosa por tratar de usar ese tipo de métodos para que volvamos...

-¡Para ahí Ginny¿Qué acaso el baño no te sirvió y tienes los oídos tapados?! Te estoy tratando de decir que lo que pasó no es tu culpa. Ron compró unos "polvitos mágicos", o algo por el estilo donde los gemelos, para poder meter a Hermione en su cama. El punto es que no sé cómo, esos polvitos llegaron a tus manos, y ya ves el resultado.

-¿Qué?!!! – Ginny no dijo más, salió corriendo en dirección a su hermano, y producto de un extraño ruido (porque eso fue todo lo que pudieron percibir Harry y Luna) Ron volvió luego de un rato habiendo sido claramente hechizado por un Bat-Bogey n/a: no estoy segura de cuál es la traducción de esto. Lo literal sería duende de murciélago, pero al parecer era moco de murciélago. Fue el hechizo que Ginny utilizó y que impresionó a Slughorn para hacerla entrar en el Club Slug, y sin intenciones de hablar. Hermione lo siguió tratando de usar el contra hechizo. Cuando consiguió que la nariz de Ron dejara de expulsar esas desagradables cosas, comentó:

-¡Qué rayos le pasa a Ginny! Vale, que nunca se haya llevado bien con su hermano, pero de ahí a atacarlo.

-Creo que preferirías no saberlo- dijo Harry terminando muy feliz su plátano. La verdad era que había disfrutado mucho estos días en Hogwarts. Todos parecían muy contentos (bueno, Luna, en opinión suya, al fin se estaba conectando con el mundo normal), y además había conversado con Sirius ¡y con su propia madre! Las cosas no podían ir mejor, había un optimismo en el ambiente y si no fuera por los profesores que de vez en cuando se topaban con ellos, para comentarles lo difícil que se les estaba haciendo esto del próximo año, con "tantos peligros", se habrían olvidado por completo de la existencia de esos peligros. Al menos para Harry, todo lo de Voldemort se le hacía muy lejano, y en ocasiones que ocupaba su pensamiento, lo hacía sólo para recordar cuantos Horcrux más le quedaban por encontrar. Pero cada vez la cifra se le iba haciendo más insulsa.

SALA COMUN, CINCO DE LA TARDE

Luego del almuerzo, pasearon todos juntos (pero no revueltos, ya que Ginny todavía no se sentía muy cómoda en presencia de Harry, y porque prometió no dirigirle la palabra a Ron hasta el matrimonio de Bill y Fleur) por los jardines

Y ahora se encontraban en la sala común, junto con los adultos que les contaban anécdotas de su pasada por la escuela de aurores.

-Kingsley era muy inteligente- decía Tonks alargando sus palabras con admiración- Nunca lo vi urgirse por alguna prueba. Eras tan seco para todos los ramos. Y nunca, pero nunca lo vi con un cuaderno en la mano. Quizás alguna vez practicando hechizos, pero nada más. A mí en cambio, me costaba un kilo todos los ramos que no fueran trasformaciones ¿ Te acuerdas de cuando Flogccic me reprobó?

-Esa me la sé hasta yo- dijo Dedalus feliz de tener algo que decir, porque como él no era auror académico, no había compartido clases con ellos. Además era mayor que Tonks y Kingsley, por lo que no hubiese podido hacerlo, aún yendo a la academia - El pobre Flogccic quedó tan traumatizado con tus "habilidades" para hacer caer las cosas, hacer mucho ruido y llamar la atención que pensó que nunca podría hacer que aprobaras su ramo.

-Ja, ja- rió Kingsley, relajado por primera vez, desde que asumió el cargo de jefe para cuidar a Harry Potter- Reprobar queda corto. No sólo te reprobó si no que te gritó como un loco. Creo que hasta Merlín habría salido llorando después de cómo te subió y te bajó a puros insultos.

-Si sé- dijo Tonks con una sonrisa ofendida- yo tampoco entiendo como después de eso no me compré la tienda de pañuelos desechables entera. Supongo que en ese entonces no me importaba mucho. Sabía que mis habilidades eran otras y que esas bastarían para ser auror.

-¿Qué asignatura enseñaba él?- preguntó Harry muy interesado en lo que podría ser su futuro en la academia de aurores. Bueno, si es que resolvía algunos "problemillas" que empezaban con V y terminaban con oldemort , antes.

-Sigilo. Te enseñaban cosas como ser reservado, disimular, ser sutil. Ya sabes cualquier antónimo a mi persona- dijo Tonks sonriendo.

Todos rieron, porque sabían que a Tonks no le molestaba que resaltaran que era algo torpe. Además de esa forma llamaba la atención y eso le servía para otras cosas. Las tácticas para despistar mortífagos, cuando estaban varios aurores, era poner a Tonks al frente a hacer cualquier cosa, para no recaer la atención sobre ellos. Y siempre daba resultado. Harry suponía que por eso ella y Lupin eran la pareja ideal. Su ex profesor de DCAO, tenía una personalidad diametralmente opuesta a la de la aurora. ¿Quién más discreto que él? Había guardado tan bien el secreto de su licantropía, que no se hubiesen dado cuenta jamás si no fuera porque Snape, pegó hasta letreros luminosos para que alguien lo notara.

De pronto sin previo aviso, una de las butacas que se encontraba en un rincón comenzó a sacudirse de forma extraña. Los aurores con sus reflejos siempre listos ya saben, alerta permanente se pusieron inmediatamente de pie y sacaron sus varitas.

-No se asusten- dijo Sara Vane con un tono que no daba peso a sus palabras- Debe ser alguna criatura inofensiva. Probablemente un boggart.

-Pero, Sara- dijo Elphas – No se supone que los elfos domésticos limpian aquí. Los boggarts no se esconden en lugares donde entra algo de luz. Y esa butaca está al lado de la ventana.

Harry recordó aterrado donde había guardado el tablero mientras estaban con los aurores. Había escogido la butaca porque podría ver fácilmente si el tablero se activaba. Y eso era exactamente lo que había pasado. Trató de hacerle entender a sus amigos por señas de lo que se movía era eso y no una criatura. Se acercó a ellos disimuladamente, mientras Kingsley se acercaba peligrosamente a la butaca, para decirles que no tenían opción y que debían hechizar a los aurores. Eran justo cinco contra cinco, así que con un rápido movimiento de varita soltaron un _petrificus totalus _y los cinco aurores cayeron de espalda al suelo. Harry corrió a la butaca y la removió buscando el tablero.

-¿Cuánto dura este hechizo?- preguntó Ron

-No demasiado- contestó Hermione- Debemos llevarlos a otro lugar. O petrificarlos continuamente.

-Debe ser mi padre- dijo Harry muy emocionado con el tablero entre las manos. Este se agitaba de forma vertical, pero no tenía muy buen ritmo que digamos.- Quiero hablar con él lo más que pueda y sin interrupciones. Si nos vamos a otro sitio...

-Si los aurores se recuperan y no nos ven, estaremos en demasiados problemas. Hermione, siento darte la responsabilidad pero eres aquí la más inteligente, así que se te tiene que ocurrir algo- apuntó Ron

-Ja, ja- dijo irónica- Eso me pasa con meterme con unineuronales como tú.

-Vamos, no se pongan a pelear, mi padre espera- dijo Harry impaciente.

-Está bien- dijo Hermione- Podríamos utilizar el hechizo durmiente- y agitó su varita. Los aurores en vez de mostrar una expresión rígida, se veían muy relajados, a tal punto que no parecían respirar, Ron lo hizo notar.

-Hermione, los mataste- dijo con su tono más melodramático, mientras Harry abría el tablero haciendo que una cuarta imagen emergiera de este. Hermione puso una cara de fastidio, por la observación de Ron.

El holograma pertenecía a un joven, por lo que por un momento pensaron que era el padre de Harry, a la misma edad que representaba Sirius en su pasada visita. Pero al segundo vistazo se dieron cuenta de que el holograma representaba a un joven que ellos habían conocido bastante bien. Había muerto a manos del propio Innombrable. Cedric Diggory se veía como en los recuerdos de todos: Un chico moreno, de ojos grises, apuesto y alto. Con ese mirar medio ingenuo característico de las personas nobles, que a veces se dejan engañar. Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta, al recordar por todo lo que había tenido que pasar, junto a Cedric. Si él había terminado muerto, siendo que era mucho más fuerte e inteligente, qué cosas le esperarían.

-Hola- dijo Cedric algo tímido.

-Hola- dijeron todos sin saber muy bien qué decir. Todos conocían a Cedric como uno de los del tipo prefecto-perfecto. Alguien correcto que nunca había matado ni a una mosca (y si lo hacía era capaz de hacerle los funerales respectivos), pero nadie era amigo suyo. Y si no fuera porque había competido con Harry en el torneo de los tres magos, o porque su padre era compañero de trabajo del Sr Weasley, no hubiesen cruzado con él palabra alguna.

-Vaya, Cedric- habló Harry, sintiéndose el más cercano. Mal que mal, él había muerto algo así como en sus brazos- ¿ Cómo has estado?

-Bien, bien- dijo- siento haber embarrado tus esperanzas de que viniera tu padre, que supongo que era al que esperabas.

-No, no. Para nada- dijo Harry sintiéndose mal. No le caía muy bien la gente que despertaba ese sentimiento en él- Está muy bien que hayas venido. Todos queríamos saber de ti también, digo ahora que tenemos la oportunidad- Ginny lo miró con cara de "¿ah, si?"

-No necesitas mentirme- dijo Cedric mostrando su sonrisa pepsodent- Está todo muy bien. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de verte, y por eso le pedí a tu padre si podía utilizar la ouija. Le dije que podía ir después de él, pero él insistió en que viniera primero. El Sr. Black dijo que era por algo de darse más expectación e importancia, pero yo no creo...

-Déjalo, ya lo dijiste- dijo Harry molesto de que los del más allá, le confirmaran sus suposiciones de que James Potter seguía siendo el mismo arrogante- y bueno, qué es exactamente lo que querías hablar.

-Quería darte las gracias- dijo diciendo algo que todos esperaban. No tenían más cosas en común con él- Verás, siento que en el tiempo en el cual competimos, yo no fui del todo noble contigo, a pesar de que tu te mostraste muy solícito a ayudarme y hacer de la competencia algo limpio.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Harry riéndose abiertamente- Tú eras claramente el más limpio jugador. Es verdad que yo te dije lo de los dragones, pero no fue por hacer la competencia más limpia. En realidad mi acto fue de puro egoísmo. Quería que Hogwarts ganara, y la verdad es que yo no me tenía mucha fe. Supongo que antes de la primera prueba, tú eras mi candidato al primer lugar.

-Pero es que yo ya sabía lo de los dragones- dijo muy angustiado- Un día Hagrid comentó algo de dragones con la profesora Sprout y deduje con total seguridad que de eso se trataría la primera prueba. Yo me mostré muy sorprendido cuando me contaste, no porque no supiera, si no porque no esperaba que me soplaras la primera prueba, siendo que todo el colegio te trataba tan mal, en cambio a mí me elogiaban. Y aún hay más. Cuando me enteré de lo que se trataría la prueba en el lago, pasó toda una semana antes de que me decidiera a contarte. Tenía muchas ganas de ganar, y perdí por completo el norte. De verdad lo siento.

-Cedric, no quiero ser mala onda contigo. Pero la verdad es que no tienes que torturarte por algo que no me interesa más que lo que me regaló mi elfo doméstico en Navidad. No me interesa, eso ya pasó. Sigues siendo la misma persona que todos recordamos. El chico noble y que como dijo Dumbledore "representa muy bien todos los valores que trata de inculcar el colegio, bla, bla, bla". Así que no te preocupes si es que crees que con lo que nos acabas de contar tu imagen cambiara algo de la que tenemos todos en mente.

-No me preocupa que mi imagen se ensucie - dijo algo molesto- me preocupa que sea equivocada.

-Está bien. Perdono que tus actitudes sean totalmente humanas ¿está bien así? Todos queremos ganar a cualquier precio. Creo que ahora que estás muerto, deberías relajarte.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Cedric comenzando a pasearse. Hermione notó que el ambiente se estaba poniendo un poco tenso, así que preguntó:

-Cedric ¿Cómo fue después de que te murieras?

-No sé si pueda responder eso- dijo fijándose en ella por primera vez- Creo que puedo comentar algunas cosas. Es una sensación bastante extraña: frío, desolación y luego mucha quietud y paz. Pero antes de eso la sensación del _avada kedavra_ es realmente desagradable. Mucho dolor. Realmente no sé cómo fuiste capaz de sobrevivir eso- dijo mirando a Harry.

-No fue a propósito ¿eh?- dijo de mejor humor

-Tienes que admitir que tienes mucho talento, en todo caso, para la defensa contra las artes oscuras- dijo Luna- Aprendí mucho de las clases del ED, y todo gracias a ti, Harry.

-Es verdad- dijo Cedric viendo que Harry iba a replicar- He podido ver algunas cosas de las que hacen. Fue una gran idea eso del ED. Yo hubiese asistido de estar... bueno, ustedes saben. Me alegra de que por lo menos, hayan ido algunos amigos.

-Zacarías Smith siempre hablaba muy bien de ti- comentó Ginny- Es una lástima que no fuera como tú.

-Sí, Zack no tuvo un muy buen comportamiento con ustedes, tengo que admitirlo- dijo sonriéndole a Ginny- pero de todas formas era un gran amigo.

-¿Y se acuerdan de la niña oriental?- dijo Luna haciendo que todos la odiaran por su poca delicadeza- Ella debió quererte mucho, siempre andaba llorando por los baños, luego de tu muerte. Era la chica que era amiga de la delatora.

-¿Cho?- dijo Cedric mirando repentinamente a Harry- Sí, con ella teníamos una gran amistad. Era excelente. ¿Sabes, Harry? Si la vuelves a ver, podrías decirle que la recuerdo mucho.

-Será un placer- dijo Harry con desdén- Ella parecía muy triste de que antes de morir no le hubieses dejado ningún mensaje. Estaba, cómo decirlo, muy dolida. Es más, no paraba de llorar. Espero que tu mensaje la alegre un poco, porque harta falta que le hace.

-Bien, bien, ya entendí- dijo Cedric igualando el tono de Harry- Supongo que te sientes mal porque no pudiste suplir el vacío que dejé para ella ¿no?

-¿Debería sentirme mal?- Harry ya había encontrado un reemplazante para el puesto que Malfoy había dejado- Vamos, Cedric, reconoce que Cho tenía un vacío, pero más bien ese vacío estaba en su cabeza. Le fallaba un poco de aquí- y se apuntó la sien.

-No voy a permitir que hables así de una mujer cuando no está presente para defenderse.

Los demás no sabían dónde meterse. No esperaban que las rencillas que los dos jóvenes siempre habían mantenido a raya, se manifestaran ahora que Cedric ya estaba muerto, y que de hecho se pusieran a pelear en una instancia que había sido creada para pedir perdón y dar las gracias.

-¡Qué caballero, por Merlín!- continuó Harry

-Eso era lo que te hacía falta a ti, Potter- Harry repentinamente había pasado a denominarse Potter- ¿Creíste que porque eras famoso y te pavoneabas tan bien en tu escoba, Cho podría reemplazarme tan fácilmente?

-Yo nunca quise reemplazarte- gritó- Y tampoco quería que me reconociera como un mérito ser famoso ¿Crees que es muy bonita mi situación?!

-Oh, por favor. No quieras dar lástima, que te queda aún peor que tu continua estigma del "elegido"

-¡Hey, Cedric!- dijo Ron ya cansado de que viniera un fantasma a putear a su amigo- ¿No habías venido a dar las gracias?

Cedric estaba tan furioso, pero feliz de por fin admitir todo lo que odiaba a Harry Potter, y no tener que dejarlo rezagado al último rincón de sus pensamientos, como siempre le habían enseñado a hacer con los malos sentimientos, como lo eran la envidia y el odio, que no escuchó una palabra de lo que dijo Ron y continuó con la discusión.

-¿Sabes, si Cho fuera tan tonta como dices, por qué no fuiste capaz de retenerla?- dijo con malicia- Se te fue de las manos porque eres un insensible.

-Ya- dijo Harry asintiendo- ¿y qué quieres que haga¿Que admita que tienes la razón? No me interesa quién tiene la razón. Esto no es una competencia

-¡Ajá! Te retiras porque ves que vas a perder ¿cierto?

-No es cierto...

-¡Oh, por favor, ya basta!- dijo Ginny tratando de igualar su tono para que a ella sí la escucharan- ¿a quién rayos le importa?! Los dos son unos brutos insensibles y más encima inmaduros. Por si acaso esto no es una carrera de obstáculos y el premio no es Cho. Están hablando de ella como si fuera un objeto.

-Pero es lo que he tratado de decir todo el rato- dijo Harry

-Tu siempre lo sabes todo ¿no?- continuó el holograma. Ginny lo miró con tal odio, que no dijo nada más en ese sentido- Está bien, tienen razón. Lo siento, Harry. Nosotros nunca seremos amigos, pero no tenemos por qué llevarnos mal. Te debo muchas cosas, y te agradezco infinitamente que hayas podido rescatar mi cuerpo.

-De nada- dijo Harry casi a regañadientes, pero Ginny lo miró en tono de reproche y supo que debía hablar con sinceridad- Yo también te debo cosas a ti, y con respecto a lo de Cho, yo nunca tuve intención de ocupar tu lugar. Supongo que ella te quería mucho, y es porque te lo mereces. Eres... una gran persona.

-Tú también y te deseo suerte en todo lo que se avecina. Estoy seguro de que podrás vengarnos a todos.

-Qué bonito- dijo Ron secándose una falsa lágrima- y ahora ¿qué tal si se dan un abrazo?- miró de forma sugerente a Harry.

-Claro ¿por qué no?- dijo abriendo sus brazos de holograma. Harry se acercó, pero en vez de abrazarlo, extendió un brazo y con la punta de un dedo lo tocó, haciendo que Cedric desapareciera de su vista. Como lo había dicho Sirius, al menor contacto, el muerto desaparecía.

-Qué alivio- dijo Ron tomando el tablero para cerrarlo- Se estaba poniendo muy pesado- las mujeres lo miraron entre divertidas y enojadas- ¿Qué? No pueden negar que se lo merecía.

-Mm, supongo que sí- dijo Hermione mirando de forma preocupada a los aurores que seguían sin mover un músculo- Les parece que los despertemos.

-¿Y qué les diremos sobre... - a Harry se le iluminó el rostro- ¡Kreacher!- y con un ¡plum! Apareció en mitad de la sala un elfo doméstico bastante feo y viejo (bueno, más de lo normal) que con una reverencia mal ejecutada esperó expectante las órdenes de su amo impuesto a la fuerza- Necesito que te remuevas en esa butaca de ahí y que cuando los aurores te preguntan qué haces ahí, tu les contestes que tenías demasiadas ganas de ver a tu amo ¿ de acuerdo?

-Sí, amo Potter- dijo mostrando claras intenciones de querer agregar algo más, pero usando todo su autocontrol para no hacerlo.

-Muy bien, Hermione. Puedes despertarlos.

Hermione agitó su varita y pronunció un _finite incantatem_ que hizo que los aurores se levantaran algo confundidos, y que algunos como Dedalus bostezaran ampliamente sin intenciones de levantarse.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Elphas contemplando todo a su alrededor con expresión de no haberlo visto nunca antes.

-Se quedaron dormidos- dijo Ginny con tono inocentón.

-De eso ya nos dimos cuenta- dijo Kingsley que a pesar de haber dormido un largo rato, se veía muy circunspecto.- Pero ¿por qué nos pusimos a dormir en mitad de la sala?

-¡Eso!- dijo Sara Vane apuntando a la butaca que se movía- eso debe habernos hecho dormir. Presiento mucha magia proveniente de eso.

Por segunda vez, Kingsley se acercó a la butaca con la varita en alto. Con un conjuro no verbal, hizo que la butaca se levantara dejando a la vista al viejo elfo. Tonks al verlo reconoció a Kreacher, y como no sabía que ahora era pertenencia de Harry, se temió lo peor. Corrió en dirección a la butaca, pero con tan mala suerte que tropezó con el tablero y cayó sobre el elfo en la butaca.

-¡Kreacher no merece esto!- se revolvía el elfo con la humana sobre él- Todos son unos traidores a la noble señora. Kreacher podría aceptar que una verdadera Black se tumbara sobre él, si así lo quisiera, pero no una Black traidora a la sangre, hija de un muggle.

-¡Silencio!- exclamó Harry harto de los acostumbrados chillidos del elfo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kreacher?- dijo Tonks levantándose y sacándole el polvo de su harapiento traje al elfo. Una tarea inútil en opinión de todos.

-El amo- dijo señalando a Harry con toda la aversión posible- Kreacher ansiaba verlo- y con una reverencia tocó el suelo con su nariz.

-Muy bien, Kreacher- dijo Harry- Me encuentro en perfecto estado. Gracias por tu preocupación. Puedes irte a continuar tus labores con tus demás compañeros.

-Será un placer, Sr.- dijo con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos. Luego de desaparecer, Kingsley dijo:

-Nos explican lo que pasó.

-Sí- dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos de forma divertida, porque al fin habían entendido completamente la idea- Lo que pasó es que heredé de mi padrino a éste elfo. Y bueno, de vez en cuando viene a visitarme para... cerciorarse de mi salud. Lo que pasó fue que cuando usted se acercó con la varita en alto, pensó que se trataba de un ataque, y los hizo dormir. Es muy común en Kreacher, es algo desconfiado. Pero sólo fue por un momento. Hermione los despertó enseguida.

-¡Qué curioso!- dijo Dedalus estirándose- Siento como si hubiese dormido por lo menos una hora.

-Es que – se apresuró a contestar Hermione- los elfos domésticos poseen una magia muy poderosa.

-Claro, claro- dijo Tonks que por primera vez en su vida se veía algo más enterada que los demás. Parecía conocer algo que los demás desconocían. Harry se dio cuenta y pensó que de ahora en adelante sería más cuidadoso con el tablero. Con un rápido movimiento que había desarrollado gracias a los entrenamiento de Quidditch, recuperó el tablero que se encontraba en el suelo, y decidió que había que mantener a Tonks lejos de todo esto, o averiguaría rápidamente que ellos estaban jugando con un portal entre dos mundos.

* * *

se agradecen sus reviews

Constestaciones ()

Koumal Lupin-Not

Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap!! Espero que por el descaro de Ron, no le saques el título que le habias puesto, porque en cierto modo se lo merece. Además Hermione ya esta sacando su lado mas malvado... junto con Ginny. Pero ya ves cómo está de arrepentida la pobre. Sobre lo de Lily, es un amor de persona ella. Así que no se atrevería a acercarse a Sirius con otras intenciones que no sean asesinas, al menos eso espero ¬¬. Adiush

mafe.rb

Por si aca, el nombre ya estaba en mi profile. Como al parecer te hacía "mucha ilusion" (eso es expresion españolísima o de otra parte, ya ni sé) aparecer en mis agradecimientos, te lo recalcaré MUCHAS GRACIAS POR POSTEAR. aunque tus rr podrían ser mas tecnicos ahora que eres un humanista enterita y has dejado el rumbo de las artes : '( Sobre lo de Ron y hermione... mi fanfic no trata de ellos prinicpalmente, pero si puedo hacer algo para que tengan sexo loco, lo hago y de hecho ya lo hice.. ¿Te das cuenta de que esos dos ya pasaron al otro bando? 8p Y podrias ahora hacer tu ff de Naruto xD o de lost en castellano..o de sailor moon o de buffy ¿? hay tanta variedad, pero voto por naruto (aunque 1ero debería averiguar que es) Te quiero perra ( :

Ceci87

No sé si serás fan de Sirius, pero si así es, deberias esperar que Lily se limitara a odiarlo, que mejor a otras cosas. Ademas Lily es la niña perfecta y Sirius el rebelde, asi que por principios no se llevarían bien Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y que se haya cumplido tu ilusion : ), y espera no mas el proximo que se viene buenisimo y con el personaje que todas esperamos ver en accion... estoy adelantando demasiado?? Quizas no deberia subirle tanto las expectativas. Sabís que mas, el capitulo siguiente esta malisimo! Asi que esperare tu prox rr. xD chau chau

Bongio

No es por ser poco modesta, pero te seguirá gustando mas : )...y no tendras que esperar mucho mas para lo que quieres. Lei tu ultimo capitulo y me gustaría que trataras de hacerlos mas largos, porque una se queda con gusto a poco. gracias por tus continuos rr.

Chaaoo


	6. Fuegos Artificiales

Hola! Tengo que hacer un fe de errata. Lo que pasó es que con un rr me di cuenta que he escrito el nombre Elphas en vez de Elphias, pero pensé que se podía de las dos maneras, porque lo he visto de las dos maneras. Sin embargo el de los libros y el que la mayoría de las personas tienen en sus memorias es Elphias, así que corrijan donde dice Elphas, agreguenle una i entre la h y la a Si?

Por su comprensión, gracias

Capítulo 6: **FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES**

SALA COMÚN, MUY TARDE.

Sólo el sonido del respirar acompasado de las personas que dormían en la sala común de Gryffindor, era lo que se oía a esa hora de la noche. Después de un día agitado, debido a la ayuda que tuvieron que brindarle nuestros protagonistas a los aurores y profesores que habían tenido en el castillo un pequeño problema de Bundimun (pequeño problema?!-había dicho Ron en la mañana- ¡son toda una plaga!), que eran unas criaturas que se escondían bajo algunas baldosas de piedra del suelo, y soltaban un olor putrefacto; El sueño invadió a los niños, y ninguno necesitó más que apoyar la cabeza en la almohada para adentrarse en el fantástico mundo onírico. Como deben saber, en el mundo mágico no existen las ampolletas, y por ende la iluminación que no sea por varitas o velas, no es conocida para los magos. Era de esperar por lo tanto, que si la sala no estaba iluminada, sus alrededores tampoco. Era una completa oscuridad. Si es que alguno osara abrir los ojos, se encontraría frente a la desesperante realidad de los ciegos.

Fue entonces en toda esa oscuridad y silencio, cuando al señor James Potter se le ocurrió hacer su espectacular aparición. Si creen que lo planeó, puede que no estén tan lejos de la realidad. Como él era un merodeador de pies a cabeza, digamos que le gustaba la idea de revolver y desordenar la quietud y la paz, por lo tanto el famoso tablerito que servía para que James hiciera su aparición, se revolvió aún más que de lo que lo había hecho con los hologramas anteriores. Además éste holograma se había aprendido algunos truquillos pirotécnicos para su espectacular vuelta (temporal) al mundo de los vivos. Si además agregan a esto, el hecho de que Harry hubiese elegido al tablero como su almohada, por esa noche, para no perderse debido al cansancio, alguna aparición, sólo deben sumar todas estas variables y obtendrán un total caos y terror que invadió al chico durante el tiempo que se prolongó el show que le había preparado el muerto, vulgarmente conocido como fiambre.

-¡¡¡AHHHAAHAHAHAHAH!!- Harry levantó su cabeza que se estaba empezando a incendiar, del tablero y corrió por la sala, debido al terror que lo inundó al imaginar su famosa "cabellera azabache" quemada y reducida a unos cuántos mechones- ¡Apáguenlo!

Hermione como siempre la más lista y oportuna murmuró entre dormida y despierta

-¡_Aguamenti_!- y dicho esto un chorro de agua se disparó desde su varita hasta la cabeza de Harry. Luego de ver la situación solucionada murmuró con la voz ronca característica de las personas que acaban de despertar- ¿Qué está pasando? Si no cierras la boca, los aurores creerán que hacemos una fiesta con un puñado de dementores y que Voldemort es nuestro invitado estelar.

-Ja ja- dijo Harry sarcástico, mientras revisaba el estado de su cabeza, ahora mojada - Tu comentario es realmente lúcido para tratarse de alguien que estaba durmiendo – y luego con una sonrisa sugerente agregó-¿Dormías o hacías otras cosas?

Hermione se conformó con tirarle su almohada a la cara.

-¿Se puede saber por qué hablan en mitad de la noche y además gritan?- dijo Ginny descorriendo sus cortinas y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHHHH!- gritó Harry y alzó en sus manos el tablero que había encontrado bajo su almohada, ahora reducida a ceniza, que continuaba agitándose y soltando chispitas de vez en cuando. Esta vez Ron y Luna descorrieron sus cortinas (las de sus camas individuales, no piensen mal), bastante molestos y cuando vieron la escenita montada por Harry (y también su padre desde el otro lado), se limitaron a abrir los ojos y despertarse por completo. Luna dejó caer su mandíbula inferior y Ron que ya se había levantado se la cerró con suavidad.

-¿Por qué está soltando esas chispas?-comentó Ron casi en cámara lenta

-Ese holandés mencionó algo de un tiempo de duración del tablero- dijo Luna y miró a Ron con curiosidad- ¿Duermes siempre en bóxer?

-No cambies el tema- dijo Ron bastante avergonzado y corrió a su cama a ponerse un pantalón.

-¿O sea que puede tener un tiempo limitado?- Harry estaba histérico si no había alcanzado a ver a su padre

-Eso fue lo que dijo el holandés- musitó Luna mirando aun con suspicacia la apariencia de Ron, como si no creyera lo que había visto.- o más bien mi padre. Dijo que jugara con él antes de que terminara el plazo

-¿Plazo?!- dijo Harry a punto de tirar alguno de sus mechones chamuscados. Pero Luna no se encontraba muy concentrada en el tema (cuándo se concentra en algo?)

- ¡Ábrelo! –dijeron al unísono Ginny y Hermione

-No estoy seguro- dijo Harry revolviendo inconscientemente su pelo. No quería verse enfrentado a un dragón escupe fuego o a un tablero de la ouija vencido.

-Hombres- murmuró Ginny y de un zarpazo le quitó a Harry el tablero para abrirlo. Pero por Merlín que no se imaginaba que al abrirlo, las chispas se convertirían en verdaderos fuegos artificiales, que iluminarían por primera vez la sala común desde que los merodeadores (y Dedalus Diggle), se encontraban cursando Hogwarts. (los gemelos hicieron algunas demostraciones, pero no en esa misma sala). Cuando todo se calmó y se hizo de nuevo la paz, luego de que los niños cruzaran los dedos y elevaran sus plegarias a todos los dioses para que los aurores no despertaran, Ginny comentó burlona

-¿Y este quién es, una versión morena de Gilderoy Lockhart ? Oye amigo, no necesitas pirotecnia para destacar. Si querías que pidiéramos tu autógrafo sólo tenías que... – pero se detuvo al ver el evidente parentesco entre Harry y el holograma.

-¡Oye!- dijo el holograma versión 2.0 de Harry- No me compares con esa niñita. Puede ser que me haya pasado con los fuegos, pero cómo iba a saber que era de noche. Además los autógrafos no se piden, se dan, pelirroja. Y cuando me conozcas mejor sabrás que la fama no es lo mío. Al parecer eso se le da más a mi hijo. En mis tiempos mis admiradores no me sacaban fotos como ese niño Creevey. Pero como decía, la fama no es lo mío.

-¿No?- dijo Harry escéptico- Pues esa impresión diste.

-¿En serio?- dijo James intrigado- Muy bien, todo de nuevo lksdjnvjfjvn (rewind) Hola a todos ¿cómo están? Mi nombre es James y soy el padre de este talentoso muchacho. ¿Va bien?- dijo mirando a su hijo que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Mejorando

-Perfecto. Vengo del más allá y no crean que me ha sido fácil conseguir todo esto- y con esto se refería al tablero y los resquicios de pólvora que flotaban en el ambiente- Pero lo he hecho sólo por las ansias que tenía de ver a mi campeón, que es un as en el Quidditch, igual que su pa... - Harry lo miró algo dudoso- quiero decir, que lo hice por las ganas que tenía de ver a mi único hijo, al cual quiero mucho más que a mí.

-Bravo- dijo Ginny aplaudiendo- Mi opinión sobre usted ha mejorado. Me llamo Ginny Weasley- e inclinó su cabeza en forma de saludo.

-Conozco sus nombres- y luego miró a todos lados, como si fuera a decir algo que ellos no debían saber- Con Sirius nos pasamos los no-días, viéndolos. No nos culpen. Es sólo una ojeadita de vez en cuando- dijo al ver las caras de terror de todos.

-¿No-días?- preguntó Harry

-Siempre tan atento, Harry-pot- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Ginny, la cual fue enrojeciendo gradualmente al recordar sus andanzas del día- Tu madre te explicó lo del tiempo. Si no hay tiempo, no hay días. Una forma de que ustedes me puedan comprender la organización de nuestro espacio, es diciendo no-días. Pero ya veo que igual no entendieron. No se enojen, pero me es fácil notar que ustedes no son iguales a la generación del '77.

-Lo sé- dijo Hermione molesta- Esa fue una gran generación en lo referido a lo académico. Al parecer no se ha podido superar.

-¿Y saben por qué?- dijo James, quien al ver la expresión de censura de su hijo prefirió agregar- Porque en esa -generación se encontraban Lily, Remus, Sirius, y aunque no quiera admitirlo Snivellus. Pero a pesar de que éramos buenos alumnos, nunca estuvimos tan preparados como tú, Hermione- le dirigió una sonrisa.

-¿ Snape era un buen alumno?- dijo Harry sin poder contener el asco que le causaba pronunciar ese nombre

-Bueno- agregó James mirando a Hermione- Lástima que seas la única preparada aquí ¡Por Merlín, Harry!- dijo -dándose un golpe en la frente holográfica- Tuviste su libro de pociones durante un año ¡claro que era un desgraciado buen alumno, a pesar de que no se lavara la cabeza! El mismo inventaba hechizos muy avanzados, que hasta yo mismo imité sin saber que le pertenecían. Sin embargo las recomendaciones por parte de los profesores dirigidas a él, nunca fueron demasiado positivas. Creo que su aspecto lo hacía desagradable para todos. Pero ¿Tenemos que centrar la conversación en Snapy?

-Supongo que no- dijo Harry algo molesto por el comentario de su padre. Quizás prefería su lado más adulador al estilo "hijo de tigre"

-Gracias¿qué tal ustedes?- dijo mirando a Luna y Ron- He sido un mal educado, lo admito. Pero también podemos partir de nuevo. ¿Cómo estás Luna? Ya saben, primero las damas.

-Bien, Sr Potter. Aunque podría estar mejor- dijo mirando con disimulo a Ron.

-Dime James ¿sabes, Luna? En temas amorosos soy especialista y yo te recomendaría...

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Hermione en semi-tono de reproche- Había escuchado que con la Sra. Potter...

-¡Exacto! Mi relación adolescente con ella fue un asco. Por eso sé de lo que hablo ¿quieren que les cuente de cuando se enamoró perdidamente de mí?...

HISTORIA DEL SR POTTER, MAS CONOCIDO COMO JAMES

-Se me ocurrió que podríamos hacerle una bromita a la loquita de tercero- dijo Sirius sonriendo de forma perversa.

-¿A quién?- preguntó Remus levantando la vista del trabajo para Slughorn, que ya le estaba dando un gran dolor de cabeza. Si no fuera porque necesitaba relajarse con una conversación liviana, no habría escuchado las palabras de su amigo- ¿A Gilderoy Lockhart?- al ver cómo su amigo asentía sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, continuó temeroso- Sabes que no es bueno hacerle bromas a los chicos. Con Snape nunca me he metido, al menos tiene nuestra edad y es capaz de defenderse.

-Vamos, se lo merece- dijo Pettigrew con una voz más pituda de lo normal, debido a que Sirius le había regalado un dulce-cambiavoz - ¿Se acuerdan de Anne? Es la única chica que me ha tomado en cuenta, y viene ese niñato de Lockhart y me la quita como si nada.

-¡Uy¿Hablando de mujeres, Wormtail?- dijo James llegando con un cerro de libros de su castigo con Flitwick- Cuándo será el día que te convenzas que las mujeres no son para ti ¿ por qué no te buscas una rata? Al menos no necesitarías todos los latosos preámbulos. Sin contar que podría estar algo ciega. De esa forma se entregaría en cuerpo y alma a nuestro querido Pet- dijo apretándole las mejillas.

-Ya déjalo, James- se escuchó un débil murmullo de Peter que aprovechó de soltarse de las manos de su amigo- Estábamos hablando de Anne. Ella sí que me quería, antes de que Lockhart se pusiera en medio.

-Pet, Anne está en tercero. Estás siendo un poquitín pedófilo - dijo dejándose caer en una silla junto a Remus- Además, ella nunca estuvo detrás tuyo. Era un pretexto para acercarse a Sirius.

-¿A mí?- dijo él bastante sorprendido- ¿ Quién rayos es Anne?

-No importa. El día en que te des cuenta que la mitad de las mujeres de Hogwarts babean por ti, será mi perdición

-Y la mía también- agregó Remus divertido- Que esto de ser los merodeadores atrae mucho a las chicas, pero es una lástima ser siempre su segunda opción.

-¿Segunda?!- dijo exaltado James- Ese puesto es mío. Admito que el primero le corresponde a Sirius, pero el segundo es mío. Si no, vean nada más a Sara Vane. Esa mina está loquísima por mí.- dijo inflando el pecho

-Esa mina está loquísima por si sola- rió Sirius.

-Ja, ja- dijo James sarcástico- Como tu tienes tu propio club de fans, demás que alguna entre todas ellas está cuerda. Pero yo no tengo la misma suerte ¿qué será que te ven a ti?- dijo observando a su amigo de pies a cabeza- Siempre he pensado que es tu pelo.

-¿Qué tiene mi pelo?- dijo revolviéndoselo con naturalidad, lo que hizo que todas las mujeres presentes en la sala dieran un suspiro, y lo miraran expectantes.

-No lo sé- dijo James molesto viendo la reacción de las féminas, que al parecer su amigo, ni siquiera había notado- Está siempre tan "elegantemente desordenado"

-Párala ahí, Prongs, que si no voy a pensar que te quieres integrar a mi club de fans.- y soltó una carcajada que incrementó el baboseo general

-Ya quisieras- dijo mirando a las chicas de la sala y revolviéndose el pelo, como lo había hecho Sirius un momento antes, pero sólo recibió la atención de unas niñas de tercero.

-En todo caso, no sé qué es lo que envidian- dijo mirando a sus amigos con fastidio- Las pocas mujeres con las que he estado, me han durado menos que los dulces de limón en el despacho de Dumbledore. Miren en cambio a Moony. No sé qué es lo que tendrá que a las mujeres les encantaría hasta formar una familia con él. En cambio a mí, me dejan botado porque no represento para ellas más que un juguete sexual- dijo dramáticamente y se dejó caer en una silla fingiendo un exagerado llanto.

-¿Qué tienen que ver los dulces de limón?- dijo Peter rascándose la cabeza.

-No importa, Pet- dijo James- No sobrecalientes tu cabeza a estas horas, porque puede que mañana Mc Gonagall crea que te hicimos otro hechizo desmemorizante.

-¿Le hicieron un hechizo desmemorizante?- dijo Remus en tono de reproche. Era verdad que a Peter no le crujía muy seguido, pero encontraba que sus amigos se aprovechaban de su imbecilidad.

-¡No!- dijo James levantando las manos- Lo que pasa es que a veces Wormtail es TAN despierto que Mc Gonagall cree que nosotros tenemos algo que ver.

-Bueno y sobre lo de hacerle la broma a Lockhart- dijo Sirius tratando de retomar su tema favorito- ¿Qué opinas, James?

-¡Ah, no!- dijo llegando imprevistamente la prefecta-perfecta Lily Evans. Una chica de cabello rojo y bla, bla, bla (ya todos sabemos como es) Venía con el ceño fruncido y con un libro amenazadoramente en alto- Escúchame Black, pobre de ti que me entere que andas planeando bromas en contra de inocentes menores.

-Lockhart no es un "inocente menor"- dijo Peter algo intimidado por dirigirse a Evans, la prefecta implacable y la chica más linda de toda su generación- Me robó a Anne Dicks.

Lily no sabía si reírse en su cara o soltarle las reglas del colegio en contra de las relaciones entre jóvenes de sexto y niñitas de tercero. Pero Sirius la interrumpió antes de que se decidiera por alguna de las alternativas.

-Oye, Evans. Ya tenemos suficiente con nuestro prefecto- dijo refiriéndose a Remus- ¿Por qué no mueves tu culo de nuestros planes?

-¿Qué?!- dijo poniéndose fucsia de rabia- A mi culo no lo insultas ¿escuchaste?

-Evans, yo jamás lo insultaría, está buenísimo- dijo escondiéndose rápidamente detrás de Remus que ya se estaba levantando. Lily levantó amenazadoramente su varita.

-James, mejor quédatela tú. Que si no me llevo a Sirius, esto podría ser fatal- dijo Remus llevándose a la rastra a Sirius y seguido por Peter que se veía como siempre algo confuso.

-Y bien Evans, nos quedamos solos como querías. Creo que no es necesario que ahuyentes a mis amigos si quieres tener un momento a solas conmigo. No soy tan solicitado como piensas- dijo revolviéndose el pelo como de costumbre, y luego en un tono más serio- Por cierto, no me gusta la cercanía que tienes con Sirius. Si me quieres poner celoso, lo has conseguido.

-Mira, Potter te voy a decir unas cuántas cosas- dijo Lily sentándose junto a él, muy calmada para lo que sería lo habitual- Primero, yo no busco quedarme a solas contigo, me das asco. Segundo, sé perfectamente que no eres nada solicitado, no necesitas decírmelo. Y tercero, Black me da casi tanto asco como tú, así que ¡NO TENGO UNA CERCANÍA CON ÉL Y NO ME INTERESA PONERTE CELOSO!

-Que bueno que hayamos aclarado ese punto-. Dijo James como si no hubiera puesto atención alguna al significado de lo que decía Lily- Está muy bien que no incites mis celos, porque por otro lado no lo necesitas. Mi corazón te pertenece enterito.- concluyó con una sonrisa

-No digas cursilerías que eso no funciona conmigo- dijo Lily poniendo los ojos tan pequeños que apenas se distinguían- Anda a decirle esas pelotudeces a Vane y a mí me dejas tranquila ¿sí?

-¡Ey! Ahora eres tú la celosa. Pero ya te lo dije, Evans. Lo de los celos es ridículo entre almas gemelas como nosotros. Estamos destinados a morir juntos, sin haber pensado si quiera en otra persona- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-¡NO ESTOY CELOSA¡NO TE QUIERO PONER CELOSO¡ Y NO SOY TU ALMA GEMELA!- dijo Lily a punto de arrancarse el pelo- ¿Cómo no lo entiendes? No me interesas y además no te aguanto ¿cómo me vas a gustar si lo único que me provocas es ira?!

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que cuando nos casemos, lo primero será tratarte con un especialista esos arranques de ira que tienes, porque te hacen parecer un ogro- dijo James con la mirada perdida en su futuro. Luego la miró atentamente- Pero de todas formas eres mi ogra favorita.

-¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!!- Lily apuntó con su varita a James- ¡_lacarnum inflamarae_!

De su varita brotó una llama que comenzó a incendiar la túnica de James. Este corría por la sala al sentir el escozor en la parte trasera de sus piernas.

-¡Apágalo! Por favor, que no ando con mi varita- dijo en tono suplicante- Te prometo que no te daré más celos con Vane, pero por favor apaga mi túnica.

-¿Que no entiendes lo que te digo?!- seguía Lily sin sentir remordimientos por haberle prendido fuego a su futuro esposo- Yo me voy. No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo cuando claramente no entiendes español- y altivamente dejó la estancia.

-¡Pero Lily!- James llamaba tanto la atención que un muchacho de quinto se compadeció de él y le arrojó un balde de agua.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Ven lo que digo? Lily me amó desde siempre- dijo James concluyendo su historia, a los niños.

-¿Pero no le había prendido fuego a su túnica? No creo que esa sea una demostración de amor- dijo Luna como siempre cruelmente sincera.

-Se ve que no tienes experiencia en relaciones amorosas- dijo James sacudiendo la cabeza- Me prendió la túnica porque quería verme sin túnica, lo que pasa es que no sabía cómo pedírmelo. De hecho después de eso tuve que irme con un cojín que me cubriera la zona que había chamuscado el fuego- e indicó su zona posterior. Luna puso una cara que resumía " prefiero seguir con mis dramas que hacerle caso a este payaso"

-¿Así que conocían a Sara Vane?- preguntó Ron muy divertido- Ella es ahora una aurora que nos vigila.

-Claro, Ron. Y si es que pensaron que era muy santita, se equivocan. Supongo que las de su familia sienten debilidad por nosotros- dijo mirando a Harry- ¿Qué tal Romilda? No está nada mal

-¿Cómo que no?! Está pésimo de la cabeza- dijo Ron alterado- Debería agradecer que el perjudicado en todo esto de los bombones fui yo y no su hijo.

-Ah! Nimiedades de relacionarnos con mujeres- dijo el holograma haciendo un gesto que le restaba importancia a las palabras de Ron.- Si queremos convivir con mujeres tenemos que resignarnos a ciertas cosas. A veces vale la pena y a veces no.

-Pero en todo caso es verdad que Romilda está mal. Además tengo demasiadas responsabilidades como para andar pensando en mujeres- dijo Harry conduciendo la conversación al tema prohibido.

-Vaya, quieres hablar de cosas interesantes- Harry asintió fervientemente- Pues bien, hagamos eso. Pero antes que todo quería decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de cómo te has conducido en la vida a pesar de haberte criado con los idiotas de los Dursley. También me alegro de que hayas seguido mi ejemplo en el Quidditch, aunque la verdad es que yo era cazador.

-¿No eras buscador¿Entonces por qué jugabas con una snitch cuando te vi en el recuerdo de Snape?- preguntó bastante sorprendido Harry

-¡Sabía que me ibas a sacar en cara lo del pensadero!- dijo pasándose las manos por la cara- ¿Quieres -explicaciones? Bueno, sí, sí, siempre fui un ególatra y todo eso...

-Pero no es eso lo que quiero saber...

-¡No me interesa! Preparé lo que iba a decir así que lo voy a decir de todas formas. – hizo una pausa y continuó- Muy bien, no sé si conocerás los detalles de mi vida. Yo fui hijo único, y mis padres eran bastante viejos cuando me tuvieron, por lo que ellos tienen la culpa de que haya salido tan regalón.

-Yo no les echo la culpa a ustedes de qué sé yo, tener complejo de héroe, por ejemplo- razonó Harry

-Porque nosotros no tenemos la culpa de eso- dijo James mirando su hijo como si fuera obvio- Bueno, el punto es que además de viejos, mis padres estaban podridamente forrados en plata. Nunca necesité trabajar o algo. Incluso mis padres no tuvieron problemas en mantener a Sirius durante el tiempo que vivió con nosotros. Mi madre de hecho, lo quería mucho, porque al parecer ella era una pariente lejana de los Black.

-¿Acaso todos están relacionados con los Black?- preguntó retóricamente Hermione molesta.

-Bueno, qué quieres que le haga. Mis padres eran sangre limpia, así que alguna relación iban a tener con los Black- dijo James- Creo que era algo así como tía de la madre de Sirius.

-¡Ya lo recuerdo! Dorea Black se casó con Charlus Potter y bajo eso decía "un hijo" ¡Estabas en el árbol genealógico de los Black y Sirius no!- dijo Harry bastante divertido de las ocurrencias de la vida.

-¿Si? Pues no me enorgullezco para nada. Pero me están desviando del tema y no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar. Admito Harry, que fui un tonto en mi adolescencia, pero te juro que cuando empecé a salir con tu madre me transformé en el hombre de bien que ves ahora- dijo inflando le pecho. Todos lo miraron bastante escépticos.- Ya, ya. Morí muy joven y no alcancé a transformarme en el hombre de bien, pero hice mi mejor intento.

-Está bien- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- Estoy seguro de eso. En realidad no necesitas darme explicaciones. Además ahora que lo pienso, me parece bien que hayas molestado a Snape hasta la histeria.

-Si lo piensas mejor- dijo Hermione- Si no lo hubieran torturado tanto, ahora no guardaría rencor y no estaría aliado con Voldemort.

-Hermione- dijo James casi con orgullo- Eres una niña muy reflexiva. Quizás tienes razón. Es un buen punto. Pero no podremos saber lo que habría sido. Por otro lado, Snapy siempre fue perverso. Le gustaba el jueguito de la magia negra, y torturar a los más indefensos. Sólo que no pudo con los merodeadores Sin decir que Dumbledore, siempre lo tuvo muy cortito

-¿Llegó Dumbledore al más allá?- preguntó Ginny

-No- dijo James que mostraba algo de preocupación- Es un poco extraño. Pero no pierdo la fe. Él era bastante inteligente como para saber qué camino seguir.

-Bueno ¿Tu te dignarás a soplarme cosas sobre Voldemort, cierto?- interrogó Harry a su padre con la mejor sonrisa.- Dumbledore ya lo hubiera hecho de haber llegado.

-¡Claro! Le dije a Sirius que te dijera algo, pero al parecer se mamó. La verdad es que no sé mucho, porque como te dijo tu madre, Voldemort es muy reservado. Sin embargo tengo un presentimiento sobre un horcrux... – De pronto James enmudeció, el tablero desde donde se irradiaba el holograma se cerró repentinamente, y el padre de Harry desapareció de sus vistas.

-Lo que había hecho que el tablero se cerrara, lo había hecho con magia. Era una persona que se encontraba parada en la entrada de la sala común. Estaba muy pálida y se mostraba algo temblorosa.

- Sabía que estaban jugando con algo tenebroso- dijo Tonks con voz entrecortada y la varita aún en alto.

* * *

Les gustó el cap?? a mi sí, podría decir que superé el 2do, y además me he dado cuenta que me gustan demasiado los merodeadores como para no hacer un ff de ellos (cuando tenga tiempo claro), pero ya tengo una idea en mente y esta buenisima (aunque el comentario viene de muy cerca) xD

Se fini. Agradezcan que subo diligentemente el capitulo un dia martes, porque la verdad es que hoy tengo MUCHA pega.

contestacion a los Reviews

Bongio

Siguiendo tu consejo de dejar de lado la modestia, sé que es un placer dejarme rr xD, sin embargo no entiendo entonces porque tengo como 3 lectoras, pero bueno, son cosas del futbol. Espero tu comentario o queja ¿?

Ceci87

Hola. Dos cosas que decirte: estoy de acuerdo contigo con las peleas, porque siempre son algo que hace ver el meollo del asunto, y con respecto a los merodeadores, si te gustan tanto, te gustará este cap y lo que tengo en mente para un siguiente ff, así que te invito cordialemente a leerlo, venga cuando se venga.

Koumal Lupin-Nott

Uy si encontraste que Cedric era una visita extraña, nos queda todavía un personaje que nadie se esperará que aparezca. pero llegara. Cedric necesitaba desahogarse, porque se nota que siempre le ha tenido un porquitin de envidia a Harry (o por lo menos eso noto yo), asi que al fin le toco su momento. Sobre lo de Tonks, aqui quedó clarísimo que cachó, ahora la pregunta es ¿le contara a los demás aurores?... Ojala que Dumbledore llegue luego al Más Allá para que Harry tenga alguna otra persona que lo quieras Allá además de sus padres.

Adios!!


	7. Peleas e Invitado Sorpresa

Hola! les tengo aqui un capítulo un poco soso, hay que decirlo pero sirve para entender mejor el siguiente capitulo que es el 8vo y ultimo de mi querido primer fanfic (wuawua, snif). Con respescto a mi inspiracion para escribir o para hacer cualquier cosa artistica (lease mis trabajos de diseño o cierto cuento que tengo que hacer para literatura) prefiero que no me reclamen ya que no es todo culpa mía. siento que mi muso , si es que alguna vez existido, me ha abandonado. Sin querer darles mas lata...

Capítulo 7:** PELEAS E INVITADO SORPRESA **(aunque eso de "invitado", no es tan así)

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos muy silenciosos y el miedo y la ansiedad se reflejaba en sus rostros. Luego de que la noche anterior Tonks los hubiera descubierto en plena sesión de ouija, se había marchado muy decepcionada y había confiscado el tablero, prometiendo que en la mañana hablarían junto con los demás aurores sobre ese pequeño "incidente". Harry ya se había temido que algo así sucedería si no tenían más cuidado, pero de haber sabido lo que pasaría, no se hubiese creído que la que los descubriría sería la propia Tonks. Además tampoco previó que su padre quisiera darse aires de ilusionista y apareciera a mitad de la noche con una cortina de fuegos artificiales. Todo la situación lo hacía estar además de ofuscado, muy frustrado por haber estado a un paso de escuchar información importantísima sobre el Innombrable. Sin sumar a todo esto, la preocupación que lo rondaba, por la ausencia de Dumbledore. Cuando Sirius había comentado como si nada que su ex director todavía no había llegado, se había extrañado sólo un poco, pero que después de pasados todos estos días luego de su muerte, aún no se hubiese asomado por el Más Allá, lo hacía imaginarse las ideas más descabelladas: Veía ya en su mente historias fantásticas de cómo Dumbledore había escapado sin que él mismo se hubiera dado cuenta, de las garras de Snape, y mágicamente había planeado su propia muerte para alejar los dardos de él, y así concentrarse de pleno junto con Harry a buscar Horcruxes por el mundo. Pero de vez en cuando (mejor dicho la mayor parte del tiempo) su sentido racional, que resonaba en su cabeza con un tono de voz bastante similar al de Hermione, le recordaba que eso era completamente imposible, por demasiadas razones que no vienen al caso. Pero aún así les hizo notar a sus compañeros, la extrañeza de la situación del viejo director.

- ¿ Se explican cómo es que todavía no ha llegado al Más Allá?- dijo en un susurro, porque lo de la noche anterior los había dejado a la defensiva.

- Yo creo que quizás no es tanto tiempo. Es decir allá ni siquiera existe el tiempo. Es muy probable que no sea significativo.-dijo Hermione

- Entonces por qué Sirius y James se veían tan desconcertados- apuntó Ron, que ya había tomado confianza con el animago, y lo llamaba por su nombre como lo hacían también con Sirius. Sin embargo Harry lo miró algo extrañado. Era verdad que su padre había insistido en que lo llamaran James, pero él jamás se hubiera imaginado referirse al señor Weasley con su nombre de pila.- Seguro que algo anormal sucedió con él. Quizás no tanto como anormal- dijo luego de reflexionar sobre lo que había dicho- pero sí poco común, inusual.

- Ron- dijo Hermione con cara babosa- Estás aprendiendo a usar tu cabeza. Me gusta eso- dijo cerrándole un ojo.

- Sólo aprendo de la maestra- dijo rodeando a Hermione con sus brazos y dándole una vuelta dramáticamente hacia atrás para plantarle un sonoro beso.

- Mucho azúcar- dijo Harry algo asqueado haciendo ademán de vomitar. De pronto entró en la sala Sara Vane y les informó que los esperaban para tomar desayuno en el comedor. Antes de salir miró como de costumbre a Harry, examinándolo.- Ahora entiendo por qué Sara Vane, tenía esa extraña manía de mirarme con curiosidad.

- Es que te pareces tanto a tu papi- dijo Ron apretándole las mejillas- Supongo que le gustaba tanto, que mirarte a ti era verlo a él a nuestra edad Quizás hasta ganas te tenga.

Todos soltaron un: "buagg" y agarraron sus almohadas para tirárselas a Ron en la cara. La de Luna, curiosamente le llegó de lleno en un ojo, y estuvo lagrimeando un buen rato. Luego de ordenar sus cosas, bajaron ligeramente cabizbajos para afrontar el reto que se les venía. Aunque no sabían muy bien qué esperar, porque no sabían que es lo que los aurores pensaban que hacían con el tablero. Tonks claramente no había reconocido el holograma como el papá de Harry, por lo que no tenían la certeza de qué idea debían rebatirle. Al llegar al Gran Comedor, se encontraron con los aurores sentados a la mesa y mirando de forma suspicaz el tablero que se encontraba en el centro. Dedalus lo observaba como si estuviera a escasos centímetros de recordar qué era.

- Ejem, Ejem- dijo Harry imitando sin querer a su _querida_ profesora Dolores Umbridge, para hacer notar su presencia.

- Buenos días, chicos. Espero que hayan dormido bien- dijo Kingsley, como siempre muy pulcro, peinado perfectamente con su colita (coleta, si se prefiere)- Voy a ir directo al grano. Tonks nos contó que anoche, alertada por ruido de conversaciones a altas horas de la noche, fue a revisar a la sala común, y se encontró, a ustedes de pie y hablando con una extraña figura- endureció su tono notablemente- ¿ Me pueden decir de dónde salió esa figura y sobre qué hablaban?

- Verá, es una historia bastante larga- dijo Harry, sabiendo que la pregunta iba dirigida a él. Miró por un instante a sus amigos para saber si era adecuado decir la verdad. Sin embargo ellos miraban confusos. No había motivos aparentes como para no contarles la verdad- Pero si sólo quiere que le responda su pregunta, la figura salió de eso- dijo indicando el tablero.

- ¿De dónde sacaron esto?- continuó Kingsley en tono cortante como lo hacía cuando interrogaba a mortífagos.

- Es mío- dijo Luna- Me lo regaló mi padre. A él se lo dio un holandés socio suyo.

- Lovegood- dijo en un murmullo- ¿Director de la revista?

- Así es, El quisquilloso- afirmó Luna en un tono bastante dramático, muy similar al del auror.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo han estado utilizando?

- Desde que mi padre lo trajo, luego del funeral de Dumbledore. Pero le digo desde ya que mi padre no sabía cuál era su utilidad.

- ¿Y cómo lo utilizan?- dijo Sara Vane mirando el tablero con curiosidad- La verdad es que no se percibe magia alguna. No veo como de él puede surgir una figura.

Kingsley la miró con reproche. Probablemente habían acordado que las preguntas las haría él.

- Nosotros no lo utilizamos de ninguna forma. La figura como ustedes dicen, simplemente apareció- dijo Ginny usando un tono ingenuo que no convencía a nadie

- ¿ Y por qué no nos avisaron¡Por Merlín!- dijo Kingsley perdiendo su habitual compostura- no se dan cuenta de que podría haber sido algo tenebroso. Estoy convencido de que lo es.- como nadie quería responder sin saber antes de qué era capaz el auror, guardaron silencio- Bien, como no se muestran muy comunicativos, seguiré con las preguntas ¿ Qué era esa figura?

- Un holograma- respondió Ginny

- A ver- dijo Kingsley mirándolos a todos fijamente- Seré más explícito ¿_Quién_ era ese holograma? Y repetiré la pregunta que no contestó, Sr. Potter ¿De qué hablaban?

- Harry se imaginó inmediatamente que Tonks había escuchado lo último que habían estado hablando con su padre. De otra manera Kingsley no se mostraría tan interesado en ese punto. Cruzó una mirada con Hermione y vio que ella se temía lo mismo.

- Era mi padre- contestó sin embargo. Esa respuesta generó además de una pausa bastante larga, pensamientos distintos en todos los adultos.

CABEZAS DE LOS AURORES

_Dedalus: (reprimiendo una sonrisa) Vaya, acaso este no se ha enterado que su padre está muerto. Quizás el jugo de calabaza lo ha trastornado, y ve extrañas imágenes. Quizás... (se revolvió los bolsillos con temor) No, mi pipa de la paz está intacta. Supongo que sólo algo así podría hacerlo ver cosas raras. Aunque pensándolo bien, yo nunca he visto a James por efecto de la hierba. Será, pues._

_Elphias: (sin reprimir la sonrisa) Ja, ja, ja ¿Ve a su padre¡Qué ocurrencia! Kingsley sería un idiota si le llega a creer una palabra. Claramente lo está inventando para sacarse el castigo. Andar jugando con objetos tenebrosos, el muy vivo. Ojalá eso no signifique que quiera unirse al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-ni-pensado, porque si es así, (cara preocupada) estamos todos jodidos._

Tonks: (cara de angustia) ¡Por Merlín¿Escuché bien? Quizás no debería haberle contado todo esto a Kingsley antes de haberlo hablando con los niños ¿Y si es verdad? Es poco probable, pero podría ser posible ¿Y si es un truco del Innombrable para conseguir sus planes¿Y si miente? (Sonrisa) Debe estar haciendo una broma. Tiene los genes de merodeador.

_Sara¿Su padre?! Eso quiere decir James (cara babosa) Mi Jamsie ¿cómo estará? Debería haberle dicho antes que yo era compañera de su padre. Así quizás le hubiese mandado saludos ¡Diablos¿Cómo no se me ocurrió hechizarlo para que se enamorara de mí? Era tan apuesto ¡Era tan sexy! Y así yo no estaría sola, viviendo con gatos y con visitas repentinas de mi odiosa sobrina. Nos hubiéramos casado y ahora tendríamos a... ¿Harry? Ni hablar, prefiero estar solterona que tener que lidiar con un niño con complejo de héroe y que además es el blanco número uno del Innombrable (cara de angustia) Innombrable¿por qué te llevaste a mi Jamsie tan temprano? Podría haberme convertido en su amante si me hubieras dado más tiempo ¡Rayos! Kingsley tiene esa cara de que va a hablar, pero esto no me lo pierdo por nada._

DE VUELTA EN EL GRAN COMEDOR

Kingsley fue el único que en vez de pensar habló y expresó todo lo que pasaba por su mente:

- Escuchame, Harry. Sé perfectamente de lo que estaban hablando con el holograma. Estoy seguro de que si hubieras hablado con tu padre, no tratarían ese tipo de temas ¿me equivoco?

- No lo sé- se limitó a decir Harry. Luego miró a Tonks- ¿Por qué no nos dices qué es lo que escuchaste? Tengo hambre y estoy harto de hablar de algo de lo que no estoy enterado.

- ¡Estás perfectamente enterado!- Kingsley estaba perdiendo totalmente su compostura- No porque te hayas salvado unas cuantas veces de la muerte, significa que puedes venir y desafiarnos a nosotros que somos los responsables de tu seguridad, y que por lo demás hemos tenido años de preparación para realizar este tipo de tareas. Me he enfrentado un millón de veces a mortífagos, en interrogatorios, y te aseguro que me doy cuenta de cuando mienten. Tú eres solo un niño, y no nos vas a engañar.

- Kings, relájate- dijo Tonks tímidamente. La reacción del auror los había dejado a todos mudos- Harry, siento mucho todo esto, pero tienes que entendernos. Yo ya les había advertido que no me gustaba nada que tuvieran... (iba a decir mapa del merodeador), que tuvieran tantas libertades para andar por el castillo. Les aconsejé que se anduvieran con cuidado, pero me desobedecieron y no tuve otra opción que contarle esto a los aurores, porque es más de lo que podía manejar. No es nada común que hablen por las noches con un desconocido que puede ser una trampa del mismo Innombrable. No es la primera vez que él haría algo así ¿no? No permitiré que situaciones "sobrenaturales" como esta, puedan cobrar otra víctima.

- ¿Te refieres a Sirius, cierto?- dijo Harry temblando de rabia- Sé muy bien que en el fondo todos ustedes me recriminan haber creído tan ingenuamente en la carnada que me tendía Voldemort (estremecimiento general) Pero no volverá a suceder.

- ¿No? Pues no creo lo mismo- dijo Kingsley que ya no mostraba su perfecta colita- Ver muertos no es común ni entre magos ni entre muggles, ni entre criaturas, ni entre bestias. O estás mintiendo o todo esto es un jueguito del Innombrable para hacerte caer nuevamente.

- Estoy seguro de que era mi padre- dijo Harry mostrando los dientes- Estoy seguro de que era Sirius, de que era mi madre y de que era Cedric.

- ¿Qué? Acaso tenía personalidades múltiples- preguntó Dedalus contando con los dedos

- No- contestó Ron, por Harry- Hemos visto más de un holograma. Y estoy convencido de que no es táctica del Innombrable. Conocí a Cedric Diggory y a Sirius Black, estoy seguro de que eran ellos.

- Lo que dicen no tiene credibilidad alguna- dijo Kingsley- Estaban hablando de magia negra.

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? – dijo Tonks - Yo nunca mencioné algo así.

- Dijiste Horcrux - musitó- Probablemente no sabes qué es eso. Probablemente ni ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a los niños- saben qué es un Horcrux, pero les aseguro que no hay nada más siniestro, diabólico y malvado que eso. Magia negra pura ¿Hablarías de esos temas con tus amigos y tus padres?- Harry no respondió pues estaba completamente sorprendido de que Kingsley supiera tanto sobre el tema siendo que ni siquiera figuraba en los libros- ¡Contesta! Ves como ni siquiera sospechabas de algo tan extraño como muertos en vida y magia negra avanzada.

- Sé perfectamente lo que es un Horcrux... – Harry no terminó pues se sorprendió de la palidez del auror.

- ¿Has estado hablando con el Innombrable?-silencio- ¡contesta¿Ha intentado contactarte?

- No. Dumbledore me lo dijo- Harry hablaba muy despacio. Estaba demasiado sorprendido por los conocimientos de Kingsley ¿Sabría que Voldemort tenía Horcruxes?- Sólo intentaba preguntarle a mi padre sobre ellos. Desde el Más Allá ven cosas que nosotros no. Necesitamos encontrarlos.

- Así que es verdad- murmuró Kingsley- Por eso lo mataron.

- ¿A quién?- preguntó Hermione, expectante.- ¿ a Dumbledore?

Kingsley la miró fijamente y movió imperceptiblemente la cabeza de una lado para el otro. Fue un movimiento inconsciente. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo más, un repentino destello blanco iluminó el comedor. Todos voltearon sus cabezas y miraron fijamente al tablero que se encontraba abierto. De él emergió un sexto holograma. Era la imagen de una mujer, rubia, de pelo largo con flequillo y ojos saltones. Era relativamente joven (algo irrelevante si se considera que todos los hologramas representaban a los muertos en sus mejores años, y no necesariamente en la época en que morían), y los miraba a todos con mucha curiosidad. Sin embargo al recaer sus ojos sobre Luna, se detuvieron en ella, y la mujer esbozó una sonrisa.

- Luna, has crecido mucho. En todo caso, si tengo en cuenta que no te había visto hace seis años, es muy normal- y sonrió más ampliamente- ¿Me recuerdas?

- Claro. Eres mi mamá- dijo Luna como si estuviera hablando del clima. Todos dejaron caer sus mandíbulas inferiores y cayeron en la cuenta que madre e hija tenían un parentesco indudable. Kingsley sin embargo, no se dejó engañar tan fácilmente por esto y con la varita en alto, habló casi a gritos con el holograma.

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Qué?- dijo la bruja

- ¿Te he preguntado quién eres?- dijo el auror sin cambiar el tono.

- Si sé lo que dijiste- dijo el holograma mostrando una sonrisa burlona- Estaba siendo irónica. Es evidente que te escucho si gritas de esa manera. Me llamo Lisa Lovegood. Aunque ese apellido lo heredé cuando me casé con mi marido. Ya saben, esa ley estúpida que tenemos los ingleses de quitar los apellidos de las mujeres, en cuanto nos casamos y adquirir el del esposo. Bastante machista en mi opinión.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- dijo Hermione con los ojos brillantes, decidiendo que ya había encontrado una causa por la que luchar y una persona a la cual admirar.

- ¡Ey¿Qué acaso no quieres llevar el apellido Weasley?- dijo Ron en tono ofendido. Hermione lo miró con enfado- Está bien. Si lo pones así, me puedo cambiar el apellido yo: que tal Ronald Granger.

- ¿Te gusta este payaso?- preguntó Lisa a su hija.

- Mamá, por favor- dijo Luna que por primera vez en su vida se veía algo avergonzada. Hermione soltó una risita y Ron iba a protestar cuando Kingsley lo interrumpió para volver a interrogar a Lisa, pero esta vez bajó el volumen de su voz.

- ¿Cómo podemos saber nosotros que eres la madre de esta niña y no una trampa por parte de nuestros enemigos?

- Primero, estoy de su lado. No me aliaría al Innombrable ni aunque me pagaran por ello- dudó por un segundo- Ni aunque me pagaran mucho. Segundo¿para qué usaría quien-ustedes-saben una táctica como esta? Soy la madre de esta niña y mi única intención es comunicarme con ella, no persuadirla para que mate a alguien. Además estos niños no te han contado toda la historia. La historia de ese tablero. Es un objeto mágico conocido por todos los magos del Más Acá. No tienen de qué preocuparse- lo último lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.- Ahora ¿puedo hablar tranquilamente con ella, sin que me asalten con preguntas sobre mi cercanía con el Innombrable? Además me morí antes de que él volviera a las andanzas.

- ¿De qué murió?- preguntó Ginny muy divertida de que un holograma retara a Kingsley, y muy intrigada por la vida de Luna, que nunca había tenido el placer de conocer más a fondo.

- Bueno, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho hablar de eso. No porque me haga sentir mal decir que estoy muerta, si no porque la gente tiende a creer que era una bruja loca, irresponsable y que no tenía cuidado al experimentar. Digamos que yo misma me provoqué un accidente. Utilicé un simple _accio_ para sacar un duendecillo de Cornualles que había encerrado en una burbuja y me había tragado. Como era muy despistada en esa época, en vez de decir _accio duendecillo_, dije simplemente _accio_ y me apunté hacia el estómago- todos pusieron caras de "¿qué?"- Supongo que deducen lo que pasó después. Saltó tanta sangre y el hoyo que quedó en mi cuerpo era tan grande que los sanadores no pudieron hacer nada. Sin decir que el duendecillo ya había causado algunos desperfectos en mi organismo.

- ¿Ese hechizo puede servir para sacar cosas con tanta fuerza?- preguntó Harry escéptico.

- Claro. Me contaron que tú habías desplazado una escoba por todo el castillo con ese hechizo. Si funciona con largas distancias, también lo hace con algunos intestinos fuertemente pegados al cuerpo.

- Eso no es lo importante, lo que importa es ¿Para qué hizo eso?- preguntó Ginny extrañada.

- Es una historia complicada. Quería ver si al guardar a otro ser viviente en mi interior, podría cambiar la tonalidad de mi aura.

- Ah- se limitaron a decir todos.

- Y bueno, Luna ¿me haz echado de menos?- preguntó su madre guiñándole un ojo.

- Claro, pero siempre tuve la certeza de que volvería a verte- dijo Luna mirándola atentamente- Y esa certeza aumentó cuando fuimos al departamento de Misterios y escuché las voces a través del velo.

- ¿Si?- dijo Lisa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo- Recuerdo muy bien esa ocasión, fue cuando lucharon en el Ministerio. Tengo que admitir que desde Acá, estuvimos todos muy pendientes en esa oportunidad. Fue casi como volver a ir a un partido de Quidditch. Lo único que faltaba eran los hot-dogs y las bebidas Sin embargo, al final fue algo triste, ya saben, cuando cayó uno de los nuestros por el velo- hizo una pausa en la que miró de forma emotiva, como recordando lo sucedido - Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría contarles pero que no puedo. Supongo que lo descubrirán después.

- No nos puede adelantar nada- dijo Harry haciendo un puchero.

- Ah, sí creo que algo si- dijo Lisa muy contenta por haber recordado el mensaje- Tu propio padrino me mandó a decírtelo. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de que lo supieras, pero tu padre insistió. Al parecer no quería reconocer que su hermano hubiese hecho algo bueno- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Regulus? – dijo Kingsley de pronto. Todos lo miraron y se excusó- Éramos compañeros en Hogwarts.

- ¿Eras de Slytherin?- preguntaron todos los aurores, alterados

- No, pero eso no quiere decir que no podía ser amigo suyo- se encogió de hombros.

- Pero según Sirius- intervino Harry- Su hermano era una plasta. Tenía al igual que todos los de su familia, un fanatismo por la limpieza de sangre- luego mirando a Lisa- ¿qué cosa buena pudo haber hecho ese? Además de darse cuenta de que los mortífagos eran todos unos locos, y haberse retirado.

- Me dijo que había robado un medallón que pertenecía al Innombrable.

- ¿Qué?!- dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione, fuera de sí. Hubo una pausa prolongada

- Él es RAB- musitó Hermione, enfadada con sigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Era clarísimo que la persona que sabía lo de Voldemort era alguno de su círculo interno, es decir un seguidor de sangre pura ¿quién más que un Black?

- Él robó el Horcrux- dijo Kingsley asintiendo- me lo contó unos días antes de que lo encontraran muerto a la entrada de Grimmauld Place. Pero nunca creí que era capaz de tener más de uno- dijo interrogando a Harry con la vista.

- Quedan unos 3- murmuró.- Sin contarlo a él mismo. ¿Cómo se enteró Regulus del "asunto"?

- No lo sé. Era una carta muy breve. Nosotros no hablábamos hace años. Me distancié luego de que se uniera a los mortífagos. La carta decía que me consideraba uno de sus amigos más leales y correctos y por eso me contaba esto a mí. Me insistió en que indagara sobre los Horcruxes y que él tenía uno que pensaba destruir. Cuando me enteré (no sin cierta dificultad), no quise volver a contactarlo. Me pareció espeluznante y decidí alejarme del asunto. Después de su muerte traté de olvidarme de todo. Pero ahora que está aquí en nuestras narices, me arrepiento de no haberlo tomado en serio. Podría habérselo comentado a Sirius o a Dumbledore. Con la infinidad de oportunidades que tuve cuando estábamos todos en la Orden- terminó el auror muy afligido.

- ¿Puede alguien explicarnos que diablos es todo esto de Black Jr. Y esos Horcruzos?- dijo Dedalus algo molesto. Kingsley miró a Harry interrogativamente

- No- dijo él rotundamente- no es recomendable que esto llegue a oídos de más personas. Ya son demasiadas.

-Ah, bueno. Pero yo igual entendí algo- dijo Dedalus, picado. Kingsley lo miró de tal modo, que Dedalus no volvió a abrir la boca.

Harry se dirigió a Lisa

- ¿Y Regulus¿Por qué no viene por el tablero?- dijo Harry con la cara iluminada. Si pudiera conseguir que el hermano de Sirius les hiciera una visita, él le podría explicar muchas dudas que lo asaltaban en ese momento.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Lisa poniendo una cara bastante parecida a la de su hija cuando consideraba que los demás no hablaban nada interesante, y que cosas como los gusarapos, podían ser mucho más entretenidas- Bueno, supongo que sí, quiero decir que si él estuviera aquí podría hacerlo, pero la verdad es que no lo sé. No lo conozco.

- ¿Conoce a alguien? –musitó Ron divertido- ¿Conoce a Dumbledore?

- ¡Claro que sí!- dijo Lisa ahora mucho más interesada- Es un gran mago ¿sabían que cuando era niña fue cuando lo incluyeron en las ranas de chocolate? Supongo que haber vencido al mago más tenebroso de ese tiempo, no era suficiente para los ineptos que dan la Orden de Merlín- concluyó con fastidio

- ¿Grindelwald? – preguntó Hermione muy interesada, ya que esos eran tópicos que no se pasaban en clases.

- Sí. Yo no alcancé a vivir en su época, pero por lo que decía mi madre, podría haberse comparado al mismísimo Innombrable. Aunque al menos decimos su nombre sin problemas.

- Bueno, si conoce a Dumbledore sabrá si él ha llegado al Más Allá ¿no?- preguntó Harry.

- No – dijo la bruja y luego de meditar un rato agregó- y no está en el registro.

- ¿Tienen un registro?- preguntó Sara, que a pesar de estar con el resto de los aurores en un segundo plano, no se perdía detalles.

- ¡Claro¿Cómo creen que contabilizan a la población de almas, si no es con un registro? Soy amiga de Peter, el mago del registro. Verán, cada vez que muere alguien es inscrito en el registro, y recuerdo muy bien que cuando murió Dumbledore (fue una noticia muy comentada entre todos los muertos), nada cambió en las inscripciones. Aunque claro, siempre hay excepciones. Por ejemplo cuando llegué yo, me contaron que no estaba inscrita y tuve muchos problemas con el registro. Fue así como me hice amiga de Peter. En todo caso, es muy extraño que si Dumbledore murió con un _avada_, no se inscribiera inmediatamente.

Por la cabeza de Harry pasaban muchas ideas, pero no se atrevía a decirlas en voz alta, por temor a que lo creyeran loco. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en las historias que había inventado en la mañana, esas que la voz de su razón había opacado con hechos concretos, como haber presenciado el mismo la muerte de Dumbledore. Y a pesar de todo... ¿Podría estar vivo?

* * *

Contestación a los Reviews

Bongio

Hello. Primero tengo que decirte que sobre dumbly no seré yo en decidir si esta vivo o muerto. Tiendo a creer que se murio, pero como dije en este ff no voy a desmentir ni apoyar nada tan comprometedor como eso. Ahora ¿con qué personaje me identifico? es una pregunta dificil, primero porque no estoy segura de que me quiera identificar con alguno, y no es porque ninguno me guste demasiado, es sólo porque si admito que me quiero identificar a alguno, admito que estoy cagada de la cabeza con respescto a Harry Potter, y solo escribo por amor al arte y no porque sea una fan histerica capaz de...hacer cualquier cosa (o al menos eso esta en mi inconsciente y no tiene deseos de salir a la luz) pero me podria "parecer"(notese la diferencia) a alguien piola asi como Lupin o los gemelos, no se en verdad! me complica esto : S...te puedo hacer la misma pregunta??y esperar que contestes claro??

camislafann

lectora nueva!! que emocion!! me alegra mucho de que te guste mi fanfic y espero seguir asi, pero en todo caso ¡claro que sigo así! ojala dejes un rr comentandome el final de este ff. chao!

Koumal Lupin-Nott

Me encantan tus aduladores rr...me encanta tambien James y sobre todo me encanta Sirius!! y si hace algo tan estupido como el comercial L'oreal lo quiero igual. Sobre lo de consultar...es verdad 8-) consulto cosas, para que veas que soy una persona estudiosa y erudita (yeh) y por favor no seas tan dura con la pobre de Tonks, que en realidad salio poco previligiada con una cosa que se llama sentido común, pero no es completamente su responsabilidad (de hecho es mia, asi que no la trates mal a ella : ) )  
Me gustaria saber quién es la persona que tu crees que a Tonks le gustaria ver aparecer del tablero?? y lo ultimo ojala no haya habido descepcion al ver al "personaje sorpresa", quizas no esta tan bien construido como Sullivan, pero al menos, se parece a Luna ¿no? gracias por tus rr's

Y hasta le proxima, amigos


	8. Se fue el Director y así los Alumnos

Holaaa!! Ultimo capitulo!!...comentarios aparte. Perdonen la tardanza, pero todo es culpa de la pagina (que misteriosamente no me deja escribir el link ¬¬) asi que a ellos las quejas. O tambien me las pueden dejar a mi en un lindo y modico review..ustedes veran.

Capítulo 8: **SE FUE EL DIRECTOR Y ASÍ LOS ALUMNOS**

GRAN COMEDOR, DESPUES DE ALMUERZO

- Y bueno, chicos – dijo agitando su capa al caminar hacia ellos, dándole un aspecto algo tétrico – Hemos concluido nuestra fatigosa labor.

-¿Podrías hablar más empalagosamente? – contestó Mc Gonagall con su, probablemente, comentario más dulce - ¿A qué hora pensabas llegar?! Te recuerdo que te habíamos citado a las 12. Además si eso es todo lo que nos tenías que decir, podrías habernos ahorrado toda esta espera, y habrías mandado una lechuza.

-Disculpe, profesora – dijo Moody acentuando el título – Sin embargo, es algo delicado mandar lechuzas con mensajes como este. Además tengo que decirles – dijo dirigiéndose a los alumnos – que la Madriguera está lista y el Sr. Weasley me envió para llevarlos hoy día mismo. En todo caso – dijo mirando de reojo a la profesora Mc Gonagall – debido a mi retraso, es más recomendable que nos vayamos mañana a primera hora.

-¡Ja¿Más recomendable¿Quién recomienda a este tipo¿Un oftalmólogo¿El padre del tiempo? Y ¿qué significa eso de a "primera hora"? – musitó Mc Gonagall con lo cual sólo Kingsley alcanzó a escucharla y la miró con gesto reprobatorio.

Harry estaba algo triste de tener que dejar Hogwarts, para probablemente no volver a poner un pie en él, al menos no como alumno. Sin embargo ese momento tendría que llegar alguna vez, y eso era ahora. Miró a sus amigos entrañables (esto quiere decir Ron y Hermione) y pudo percibir en sus rostros la misma nostalgia por todo lo que habían compartido en ese viejo castillo. A pesar de eso no pudieron evitar mostrar algunas sonrisas por los comentarios entre Mc Gonagall y Moody. Y es que lo que tenía tan enojada a la profesora y ahora subdirectora ( es decir todavía), de la nueva dinastía del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, era simplemente eso. Seguir siendo la subdirectora, y no la nueva directora del colegio, que finalmente habían decidido mantener con las puertas abiertas, para las siguientes generaciones de renacuajos (novatos, nuevitos ¿se entiende?) Porque después de todo ¿qué sacaban con cerrarlo? Todos estarían igual de atemorizados estando en sus casas o en el colegio. Y si morían lejos de sus familias, al menos serían muertos instruidos ¿no? Ese fue el razonamiento que utilizaron los defensores de la continuidad de Hogwarts. Si fue una buena idea, nunca lo sabremos. Pero, y ahora se preguntarán quién es el nuevo director del colegio, pues nada más y nada menos que el profesor Slughorn. La verdad era que todos pensaron que ese puesto le correspondía por méritos y antigüedad a la profesora Mc Gonagall. Sin embargo ella se negó a recibir ese puesto y se lo cedió al siguiente profesor con más experiencia, es decir Flitwick. Flitwick que en ese momento tomaba una taza de café, se atragantó y blandiendo su dedo amenazadoramente dijo que él no se haría cargo de un puesto así, luego que fuera dejado por el mago más poderoso del último siglo. Mc Gonagall entonces, pensó en retractarse de lo dicho y asumir el cargo que le correspondía por obviedad. Pero no contaba con que la Profesora Sprout nombrara sin ninguna autoridad al profesor Slughorn como el mejor candidato. Éste que estaba pensativo en ese momento, salió de su ensimismamiento y balbuceó un "Sí, yo estoy a favor" sin tener la más remota idea de lo que se hablaba. Fue así como Sluggy llegó a director. Si esta decisión le pareció al rato, no lo sabemos. Pero al parecer, al tener una conversación en su ahora despacho detrás de la gárgola, con un retrato, se presume que con Phineas Nigellus, decidió que al ser director se obtenían grandes beneficios, y además podría seguir haciendo fiestas de su club, estando más vigente que nunca entre las celebridades del mundo mágico.

Luego de la llegada de Ojoloco y de escuchar algunas noticias relacionadas con catástrofes ocasionadas por mortífagos, los profesores determinaron que no tenían nada más que hacer en el colegio, hasta el próximo año, y huyeron a sus casas.

-Harry- dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall ya ataviada con su traje escocés- espero verte el próximo año y quizás verte en alguna posible reunión de la Orden. Estamos pensando reunirnos, ya sabes, para arreglar algunos asuntos que quedaron pendientes con la muerte de Dumbledore- y tosió nerviosamente como si ahora nombrar a Dumbledore fuera lo mismo que nombrar a Voldemort.

-Por supuesto – dijo Harry asintiendo sin decidirse por contarle sobre su propósito para el próximo año – Hay muchas cosas de las que hablar. Dumbledore me contó sobre cosas que debemos resolver.

-Ojalá sea lo que creo, y él te haya contado las cosas que con nosotros no fue capaz de comentar. Así podremos actuar rápidamente y no tendremos que descifrar algunos escritos que dejó. Algunas bitácoras.

-Vamos, Dumbledore se dedicaba a escribir diarios de vida. Esta sí que era nueva

-Nos veremos entonces, profesora – dijo Harry con una sonrisa cínica.

Pero ahora fue Slughorn el que se acercó.

-Harry, Harry – dijo negando divertido – Nunca te perdonaré el que no hayas asistido a mis fiestas. Supongo que el próximo año no podrás librarte de mí. Menos ahora que soy el director – dijo con tono importante.

-Tendré que decepcionarlo de nuevo – dijo Harry poniendo su cara más melodramática – He decidido hacer cosas "más importantes" el próximo año.

-¿Cómo? – dijo Slughorn de lo más extrañado.

-Algún día se lo comentaré – dijo Harry señalando a los demás profesores que se dirigían a tomar el Autobús Noctámbulo – Sin embargo, no puedo ocultarle que mi decisión depende básicamente de algo que usted me reveló.

Slughorn puso su cara más aterrorizada y huyó con los demás profesores que se despedían de todos (en especial de Harry), esperando que no fuera la última vez que los vieran (en especial a Harry, porque ya saben, si él moría, otro peor quedaría vivo)

-Y ahora, mis queridos ex-alumnos – dijo Moody en su tono más socarrón, luego de que los profesores se hubiesen retirado - ¿Qué les parece si vamos todos juntos y almorzamos en Hogsmade?

Los chicos no cabían en sí de felicidad. El haber estado toda una semana encerrados en el castillo, sin preocupaciones escolares, los había hecho darse cuenta de lo aburrido que podía llegar a ser Hogwarts, sin el resto de los estudiantes y su bullicio constante. Además el respirar aire fresco les haría muy bien, sin agregar que sería una de las últimas ocasiones del trío para visitar el pueblo que los había acogido tantas veces, y por distintos motivos. Por sus cabezas pasaron los momentos en que visitaron las Tres Escobas y escucharon conversaciones ajenas, o visitaron clandestinamente a Sirius, que vivía por los alrededores, escondido de la justicia; cuando formaron el ED en Cabeza de Puerco; cuando visitaron tantas tiendas, la casa de los gritos y Harry aprovechó de asustar a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Pero sin querer habían crecido y las cosas habían cambiado, tomando un rumbo siniestro: ahora al referirse a Malfoy no lo podían hacer con ese fastidio característico de las personas que no se llevan bien, si no que era un odio por un enemigo mortal, y ya nada se podía tomar a la ligera.

Oyeron a algunos aurores reclamar sobre la seguridad que podía ofrecer las Tres Escobas, pero Moody no escuchó reclamos, porque tenía decidido ir a Hogsmade por unas transacciones que debía realizar allí. Sin embargo ninguna queja fue hecha por Kingsley, quien ahora luego de haber vuelto a hacer un auror secundario a cargo de Ojoloco, se mostraba impasible, pero nada estresado. Tan sereno y perspicaz como siempre lo había sido.

Almorzaron en las Tres Escobas, donde reinaba un ambiente poco festivo y no había la aglomeración característica del lugar. Sin embargo nuestros protagonistas no se desanimaron y comieron y tomaron cerveza de mantequilla hasta la saciedad. Ahora el local era atendido por Madame Rosmerta, la curvilínea mesera y por un acompañante que había sido contratado luego del lamentable percance que había sufrido Madame Rosmerta durante el año. Pero a pesar de eso ella se veía muy bien, y como siempre atraía la atención de todas las miradas masculinas. En especial las de Ron, que trató, al parecer sin lograrlo, de que Hermione no lo notara.

Por la tarde fueron a Honeydukes y se aprovisionaron de grandes cantidades de chocolate, y caramelos de variados tipos. Harry recordó con nostalgia como los gemelos le habían enseñado el camino a Hogsmade desde Hogwarts por la bodega de ese local. Trataron de visitar más negocios pero la mayoría estaban cerrados y no pudieron seguir recorriéndolos, por lo que pasearon por las polvorientas calles y hasta divisaron la casa de los gritos, tan sombría como de costumbre, pero que no emitía gritos desde hacía años. (o desde que ellos habían caído allí)

Cuando regresaron al castillo, todos estaban algo cabizbajos, excepto Dedalus y Moody, que habían tomado unos whiskies de fuego de más, y por la noche sólo se veían un poco más soñolientos. Los aurores estaban preocupados por los tiempos que vivían, nuevamente tan oscuros y los niños nostálgicos y algo asustados por la realidad que por primera vez les tocaba vivir: ver como el mundo mágico se resguardaba, causándose más temor que el que podría causar el hecho de por sí.

-Señor – se acercó Kingsley a su jefe hablándole en voz baja y lenta para que comprendiera – Hemos armado una trampilla a la entrada de la Sala común, para vigilar a los chicos desde ahí.

-Tonterías – bramó Ojoloco y se dejó caer en una butaca – Para qué... Eh, quiero decir ¿por qué separarse? Nunca has escuchado el lema de los enemigos: "divide y vencerás" No debemos dividirnos. Creí que te había dicho que eso era lo mejor. Te tenía en mayor estima, Shacklebolt – terminó con reproche

-Cierto, Sr. Arreglaré las cosas para que durmamos todos acá – Kingsley no se dejó abatir por las palabras de Moody. Al parecer no le importaron nada. Probablemente creía que su jefe en ese estado, con aliento a alcohol no tenía mucha credibilidad, y no se equivocaba.

-¿Has vuelto a ver a tu tía, Vane? – preguntó Moody en un delirio de nostalgia, mientras los chicos ayudaban a Kingsley con las cosas, ya que los aurores no parecían en condiciones de querer hacer nada – Cantaba muy bonitos boleros. Yo solía salir con ella.

-¿Si? – dijo Sara muy sorprendida con cierto espanto en su expresión.

-Claro. Siempre me cantaba esa canción: " _Cuando el sol deje de calentar nuestro corazón / y nuestros primos jueguen lejos del caldero / nos olvidaremos de las lechuzas y sólo nos quedaran los boleros_" Eran tiempos muy bonitos – y se quedó mirando el techo de forma ensoñadora.

Elphias y Dedalus se miraron y rompieron en carcajadas que contrastaban con las miradas asustadizas que dirigía Sara a su jefe, como si fuera incapaz de creer que ese señor en algún tiempo hubiese sido un jovencito que cantaba canciones cursis a la luz de la luna y con su tía como co-protagonista. Tonks se limitaba a mirarlo de forma cariñosa.

-Ojoloco, parece que te pasaste con las copas ¿eh? – dijo y sus palabras se hicieron más certeras cuando el ojo mágico comenzó a moverse incansablemente sin mirar a nada en específico.

-Mmm. Puede ser – de pronto se fijó que la que le había hablado era Tonks y endureció su tono - ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que te dirijas a mí con un mínimo de respeto! Soy tu jefe y debes decirme señor o Moody ¡ No Ojoloco! – luego bajó el tono y empezó a murmurar cosas ininteligibles hasta quedarse finalmente dormido.

-Bueno, Ojoloco – dijo Tonks y lo tapó con una manta como si se tratara de su abuelito.

-Ya está – dijo Kingsley llegando con sus pertenencias – Resulta que ahora se quedó dormido y ni siquiera se va a dar cuenta de si durmió acá o allá. Será pues – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sacando de entre su baúl el famoso tablero de la ouija, que luego de la desaparición de Lisa Lovegood no habían vuelto a ver. Miró a Harry de forma interrogativa - ¿Quieres que te lo deje?

-No lo sé – dijo Harry mirando el tablero con curiosidad – Al parecer el portal está cerrado. No creo que nadie conocido vuelva a surgir de ese tablero.

-Sí – dijo Luna repentinamente- Según el holandés socio de mi padre, sólo tiene un tiempo de duración. El Sr. Black también dijo algo sobre eso, que se cerraría un portal o algo por el estilo.

-¡Cielos! – dijo Tonks en tono molesto – Podrían habernos avisado antes de todo esto. Podría haber visto a mi primito.

-Pero ya viste lo que pasó por tu descubrimiento – aportó Dedalus mirando de forma suspicaz hacia Kingsley, quién se sonrojó y murmuró algo parecido a unas disculpas por su comportamiento durante los últimos días.

-¿Qué? – gritó Elphias y miró hacia todas partes sin parecer encontrar a la persona que había hablado. Kingsley se fastidió más aún y se subió arriba de una mesa, donde en esos momentos se encontraba el tablero abierto y dijo claramente:

-Yo Kingsley Shacklebolt, en pleno uso de mis facultades, pido perdón por haber sido tan despiadadamente entrometido, controlador y...

-Gruñón – continuó Elphias.

-Déspota – siguió Sara

-Pastel – ayudó Dedalus

-Y falta agregar que en lo de entrometida y pastel también entra Tonks – agregó Ginny mirando divertida a la aludida que la miró con el ceño fruncido – Es verdad Tonks, admítelo. Si no hubieras venido a espiarnos durante la visita del papá de Harry, quizás ahora sabríamos cosas muy interesantes y útiles. Por lo que con esto quiero decir que todos nos comportamos algo extraños durante esta semana – se sonrojó levemente – y encuentro que deberíamos aceptar las disculpas de Kingsley que sólo ha tratado de hacer lo mejor – y mirando de forma sugerente a Moody – y de hecho lo ha hecho mucho mejor de lo que lo habrían hecho otros.

-Sí, en eso no hay duda – contestaron al unísono Ron y Harry.

-Pues entonces, está perdonado – dijo Harry – Pero Tonks todavía tiene que hacer méritos.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? – preguntó en tono de reproche

-Que pongas esa cara tan parecida a la de Snape, pero con el pelo verde – rogó y todos sus compañeros se le unieron en la súplica.

-Está bien, está bien – dijo como si fuera lo que más la fastidiaba en el mundo pero en el fondo le encantaba mostrar sus dotes de metamorfomaga. Se apretó la nariz y comenzó a inflarse como años atrás lo había hecho tía Marge. Se puso roja y luego pálida para pasar a convertir su angelical rostro en la cara del último profesor de DCAO que habían tenido: Severus Snape. La única diferencia es que su característico pelo negro grasiento, ahora era verde y grasiento – Y no les digo nada porque mañana tenga que lavarme el pelo hasta con detergente para que me salga toda esta grasa.

El comentario hizo soltar una carcajada general, pero de improviso Kingsley soltó un alarido y bajó rápidamente de la mesa.

-¿Qué rayos...? – alcanzó a preguntar Dedalus, pero cerró la boca al darse cuenta que lo que había pasado, era un gran holograma que no se parecía en nada al de Lisa, muy corpóreo y de gran tamaño, que había salido del tablero y espantado al rozar de forma misteriosa a Kingsley que justamente en esos momentos se encontraba sobre él.

-Es una lástima que hayan dejado el tablero abierto. Tenía muchas ganas de darle una sacudida y hacerlo bailar la conga. Era mi ritmo favorito – dijo Albus Dumbledore, el holograma (aunque no lo pareciera), con su típico humor que nunca venía al caso, porque todos estaban preocupados de cosas más serias. Tonks al ver al director cambió su aspecto rápidamente para no semejarse a cierto asesino rastrero.

-Profesor Dumbledore – dijo Harry en un tono bastante lastimero como si no hubiese ansiado encontrarse con ese holograma

-Buenos días a todos – dijo inclinando su majestuosa cabeza. A pesar de ser un holograma, era de un tamaño bastante mayor que los demás y demostraba la edad en que había muerto Dumbledore, sin embargo se veía como todos lo recordaban, es decir el viejo profesor, pero en buen estado y no como lo había visto morir Harry: débil y tembloroso. Luego de saludarlos indicó con el brazo a Moody, que al parecer seguía roncando y no había notado la aparición de Dumbledore en la sala (y eso que él siempre estaba en "alerta permanente") – Preferiría que no lo despertaran. Yo sólo estoy haciendo una visita de rigor, y no soy alguien tan importante.

-¿Cómo no?- dijeron Kingsley y Tonks muy sorprendidos.

-No, en realidad en el Más Acá yo no soy nadie. No se imaginan todos los problemas que he tenido con los del registro. Si piensan que la burocracia termina con la muerte, están muy equivocados ¡los perseguirá hasta detrás del velo! Pero bueno, no hablemos de eso.

-Profesor – dijo Hermione levantando la mano para hacerse notar, y hablando tímidamente.

-Oh, Hermione ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo Dumbledore en tono afable – Me he encontrado con tu pariente mago más directo. Un tal Jack Sullivan

-He estado bien, Profesor, gracias – dijo Hermione ahora en un tono más cortante – Tuve el placer de conocerlo ya. Era mi bisabuelo y en realidad no nos llevamos muy bien, que digamos.

-Lo sé. Me dijo que por favor te dijera que está muy arrepentido por lo que dijo y que su intención no era darte a entender eso. Se encontraba muy cabizbajo cuando lo encontré.

-Es lo mínimo que puede sentir después de como hizo sentir a su bisnieta – dijo Ron como quien no quiere la cosa

-Me parece muy bien que cuentes con amigos tan leales – dijo mirando a Hermione, guiñándole un ojo y riendo de forma socarrona

-Señor – habló ahora Harry.

-Espera un momento, Harry. Antes me gustaría, Hermione que me permitieras llevarle tus disculpas a Jack. De verdad que las necesita, él se siente muy orgulloso de ti y también de la actitud que has tenido con él. Reconoce haber sido en su juventud un poco maníaco con esto de la limpieza de sangre, pero dice que ahora ha cambiado y te quiere mucho por haber sido una de las principales causas de su cambio de actitud.

-Supongo que estaría bien – reconoció Hermione un poco más convencida – Después de todo, sigue siendo pariente mío y si está arrepentido.

-Muy arrepentido. Me encanta ver como puedes reconocer las equivocaciones en los demás y perdonarlos. Por Acá hay algunos Balck que todavía les cuesta reconciliarse – dijo algo fastidiado – Muy bien le llevo entonces tus disculpas.

Hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ahora Harry ¿qué querías decirme? – dijo fijando sus ojos azules en su protegido.

-Me gustaría preguntarle algunas cosas sobre el día en que murió y hacerle notar otras.

-Está bien – dijo con un tono resignado – Pero tengo que advertirte que hay algunas cosas de las que no podemos hablar y por más que insistas no te las voy a contestar.

-Pensé que ya había superado la etapa de "eres muy menor para enterarte de cosas tan peligrosas" ¿No había dicho que esa era una actitud de viejo loco? – agregó Harry empezando a cabrearse.

-Todos miraron a Harry con caras de reproche como si se estuviera pasando con el comentario. Por más que hubieran tenido cercanía ellos dos, eso no significaba que pudiera dirigirse a su ex director con una soltura y vocabulario que utilizaría con alguno de su edad. Pero Harry había tomado esa postura porque se temía que Dumbledore actuara aún después de muerto como lo había hecho hasta su quinto curso, es decir ocultándole cosas importantísimas, que luego habían desencadenado de forma indirecta la muerte de Sirius. Y no pensaba perder el tiempo en nimiedades.

-Es verdad – dijo Dumbledore sin cambiar de tono – Pero ahora no son mis propias convicciones de viejo loco las que me impiden decirte las cosas. Son las ordenes del Más Acá y no puedo violarlas así como así.

-No se preocupe, no me refiero a eso – dijo comenzando a pasearse- Me gustaría saber cuál fue el motivo por el que confió en Snape hasta las últimas instancias, incluso cuando usted estaba muy débil y él levantó su varita sin ningún miramiento.

-No voy a responderte eso – continuó Dumbledore con su típico discurso acerca del tema – Confío en él y no se me antoja decirte mis motivos.

-¿Qué¿Confía todavía? – interrumpió Tonks sin poder contenerse – Está bien que haya confiado en él si le dio pruebas de eso, pero después de haberlo matado y haberse unido a los mortífagos (es decir seguir siendo mortífago porque al parecer nunca se retractó), usted no puede seguir defendiéndolo. Todos tuvimos siempre dudas sobre Snape...

-Sería bueno que reconociera que se equivocó con él. Un error lo comete cualquiera ¿no? – interrumpió Harry en tono burlón como si retara a Dumbledore a que dijera lo que él quería escuchar hace tiempo – Hasta cuando todos le restregaron por las narices el hecho de que Snape no era de fiar.

-Lo sé – dijo Dumbledore – Sé muy bien todo eso. Sin embargo el hecho de que Severus me matara, hizo reafirmar mis suposiciones sobre su lealtad.

-Claro, de lealtad a Voldemort sin duda – continuó Harry sarcástico - ¿Por qué no admite que se equivocó nada más?

-En lo único que me equivoqué fue en dejarle impartir las clases de DCAO. Pero en todo lo demás te equivocas tú.

-Profesor ¿Por qué no nos dice los motivos que lo hicieron confiar en el profesor Snape? – preguntó Hermione – Así podremos entender si es que él sigue siendo de confianza.

-¡Mentiras! Para empezar, Hermione, él ya no es nuestro profesor no hay necesidad del "profesor" con ese traicionero, y segundo no hay ningún motivo que justifique el haber matado a Dumbledore.

-Hermione, eres una niña muy inteligente. Al menos no eres tan impulsiva – dijo mirando a Harry con reproche – Sin embargo no puedo explicarles mis motivos. Aún no estoy tan convencido de todas mis sospechas, pero creo estar en la razón. Ahora Harry, sólo te disculpa tu actitud, el darme cuenta que me quieres mucho y que por eso tomas esa pose. Pero está bien, comprendo. Sólo que en ese punto no puedo ceder, lo siento mucho – hizo una pausa y continuó – Quisiera hablar sobre el hecho de que quieren dejar el colegio.

-¿Qué? – dijo Ginny dirigiéndose hacia su hermano - ¿Quieres dejar el colegio¡Estás loco! Mamá te mataría.

-¡Silencio! Ya soy mayor de edad. Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Además tenemos que acompañar a Harry. – dijo Ron retando a su hermana

-Entonces yo también los acompaño ¿adónde? – preguntó Ginny muy testaruda.

-Los Weasley son siempre muy leales – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa – Pero...

-Pero ya está decidido – dijo Harry – Mi madre ya lo asumió, en el fondo tengo su permiso. Además tengo que hacerlo.

-No tienes que hacerlo, quieres hacerlo – rectificó Dumbledore – Pero yo no iba a contradecirte, sólo quiero decirte que tienes que sopesar unas cuántas cosas antes ¿Crees que acaso es de mucha utilidad ser un joven que ni siquiera tiene los EXTASIS, por ejemplo.

-Sí, sí. En eso tiene razón – apuntó Hermione.

-Y acaso es de mucha utilidad tenerlos – dijo Harry como si fuera la razón más estúpida – No son necesarios para una búsqueda. Además Hermione, contigo nos basta en conocimiento. Ya en quinto sabías hacer encantamientos proteicos que son nivel de EXTASIS.

-Pero hay muchas cosas que aún no sé hacer – dijo Hermione ofuscada

-¿Como qué? – dijo Ron casi retóricamente

-Bueno, no lo sé, algo debe haber - dijo rascándose la cabeza más ofuscada aún.

-Y el punto más importante al que quiero llegar es ¿cómo es que piensan salir a buscar¿Saben por dónde partir? – dijo Dumbledore alzando las cejas detrás de sus lentes de media luna.

-Disculpen – dijo Dedalus que se veía más perdido de lo normal porque hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para seguir la conversación, ya que recuerden él también se había pasado un poco de copas - ¿Qué es lo que deben salir a buscar?

-Diggle, cierra el pico – dijo Kingsley fastidiado, porque él entendía perfectamente la conversación, aunque al parecer el resto de los aurores estaban igual que Dedalus.

-Bueno, la verdad es que con su ayuda nos sería mucho más fácil partir – dijo Harry mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Es aquí adonde quería llegar. Necesitas información sobre Tom Riddle, y para conseguirla necesitas acercarte de forma inteligente a las personas que lo rodearon. Pesquisar su historia como te enseñé. Hay unos cuántos profesores en Hogwarts que le dieron clase. Podrías partir por ahí.

-¿Usted no sabe nada más? – dijo Harry sin poder creérselo. Dumbledore siempre sabía algo más.

-Sospeché durante un tiempo de que algunos mortífagos conocían algo, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que son muy pocos los que realmente llegaron a conocer la verdad, entre ellos Regulus Black Creo que esto te da una pista muy valiosa. Todos los mortífagos que se hacen llamar la mano derecha de Voldemort, en realidad no tienen idea de nada. Regulus siempre fue un segundón y desde ese puesto es mucho más fácil darse cuenta de cosas. Además no están tan fanatizados como los del círculo interno.

-Pero, entonces... – Harry no continuó la frase pero ya se estaba haciendo ideas más claras – Azkaban todavía está en funcionamiento.

-Así es, pero ahora está resguardado por personal del Ministerio – habló Sara – Se les está haciendo difícil controlar a los dementores.

-Y todavía hay mortífagos en ella – musitó Harry en un murmullo casi imperceptible. Dumbledore asintió y se le vio más tranquilo, como si dejara sus suposiciones en buenas manos.

Luego de un momento en que los aurores comentaron la dura tarea que se le venía a Scrimgeour y en general al personal del Ministerio y en el cual los niños hablaron sobre las posibilidades que tenían de sonsacar información gracias a la pantalla de Harry; Luna se dirigió resueltamente al holograma, mientras nadie los tomaba en cuenta:

-Señor ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Puedes preguntar lo que sea. Ahora que yo pueda o quiera responderlo es otra cosa – dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué las características de su holograma son tan distintas a las de los demás? Mi madre estuvo aquí ayer y no lucía igual a usted.

-¿Sí? – preguntó Dumbledore poniéndose imperceptiblemente nervioso – Puede que sea porque mi muerte fue reciente, por lo tanto mis características no son tan similares a las de tu madre, que ya ella lleva sus años muerta.

-Sí, pero usted no parece un muerto en absoluto – dijo convencidísima Luna

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no sé qué es lo que esperas que te diga, si pareces estar tan convencida de tu idea – dijo guiñándole un ojo – No creo que cambies de parecer con nada de lo que te pueda decir – luego subió la voz – Bueno ya es hora de que me despida. Espero verlos pronto – hizo una pausa – No mejor no tan pronto. Sé que lo que viene es duro, pero tenemos todas las de ganar – y con esto señaló a Harry – Sólo necesitan usar la cabeza – y con un ligero movimiento de vuelta al tablero, el seudo holograma de Dumbledore desapareció de la vista de todos los presentes y emitió al desaparecer un ligero ¡plum!, tan repentino que nadie pudo preguntarle nada más.

-Fue un gran hombre – murmuró Elphias y todos asintieron con la misma vehemencia.

EN LA MADRIGUERA

Los preparativos para la boda entre Bill y Fleur estaban listos, y mucha expectación envolvía el ambiente cálido de verano. El día antes de la boda las cosas volaban de allá para acá (por efecto de magia) y se ordenaban solas, para dejar algunos espacios y dejar el paso libre entre una habitación y la otra. Como Fleur nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo en hacer la fiesta en la Madriguera, sólo pudieron convencerla al decirle que dicha fiesta sería en grande e invitarían a medio mundo mágico, hecho que hizo fastidiar un poco bastante a la Sra Weasley que debía lidiar con un montón de canapés, sillas, mesas, manteles, tortas, piñatas y hasta zeppelings mágicos. Había tanto cachureo, que Harry pudo notar a duras penas unos dulces que llamaron mucho su atención, ya que se encontraban en grandes cantidades. Lo curioso es que los dulces parecían cucarachas que eran muy difíciles de tomar y por ende muy difíciles de tragar sin que se dieran paseos de más por la boca. Recordó que en una entrevista con Dumbledore en su despacho, éste le había ofrecido estos curiosos dulces, pero en aquella ocasión los había rechazado porque se le hizo imposible tomarlos sin que chillaran o al apretarlos hicieran ese molesto sonido que hacen las cucarachas al ser aplastadas. No entendía muy bien el significado de tantas cantidades de esas cucarachas para el matrimonio y le preguntó al Sr. Weasley que se encontraba en esos momentos contando a los posibles "paracaidistas" que pudieran llegar a la fiesta.

-Sr. Weasley ¿Para qué tienen tantos de estos dulces? – dijo tomando en su mano derecha una cucaracha.

-Ah, eso – dijo sin darle mucha importancia – Supongo que te parecerá extraño, siendo tú de origen muggle, pero estos dulces de cucarachas son una tradición moderna para los matrimonios mágicos. Se dice que los novios deben comer medio kilo de cucarachas para asegurar que lo peor del matrimonio ya pasó y que lo que vendrá no podrá ser de ningún modo más malo que comer semejante cantidad de bichos. Pero ya sabes – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – no es más que una banal tradición.

Harry sonrió abiertamente y tomó un gran puñado de cucarachas para comérselas antes de la cena. Si tiempos difíciles era lo que querían darle, tiempos difíciles tendría. Pero al menos, si es que el dicho era cierto, al comerse las cucarachas podría decir que una gran parte del trabajo estaba hecha.

FIN

* * *

Se termino..que penita: ) Bueno explicaciones: las cucarachas aparecen en la 4ta pelicula cuando Harry va a hablar con dumbledore y este loco tenia que despedirse del ministro y de ludo bagman, entonces sale y deja a Harry en el despacho, pero antes le ofrese los dulces que el rechaza y despues el muy barsa se pone a intrusear en el pensadero, pero bueno eso ya es otra historia. 

No tengo muchas mas cosas que agregar ademas de que agradezco los RR de algunas (no voy a decir muchas) personas que dedicaron tiempo a escribirlos y dejar sus comentarios, aunque este yo o no de acuerdo, siempre son valiosos (ya en realidad estoy dando la lata y me estoy poniendo cursi, pero supongo que se me perdona si este es el ultimo capitulo)

Agradezco a :

Ceci87 - - - Me rei mucho con tu profile y te agradezo profundamente todos tus RR, porque me ayudaron (creo yo) a algun crecimineto literario. Sobre tu último RR ¡claro que no llore con el final del 6to! y si lo hice fue de pura rabia con JK por no haber hecho el libro como se lo merecia la situacion. Creo feacientemente que Dumbledore esta muerto, y solo lo lamento porque lei el 6to, aunque conocia el final antes de leerlo y en ese minuto no me importo. Admito que ahora le tengo un poco mas de cariño. Me gustaria que me dejaras un ultimo RR diciendome por que en el capitulo anterior hice que Ron te agradara un poco mas (aunque en realidad deberia encantarte, porque es exquisito) GRACIAS POR TODO!

Bongio - - - Tonks eh? no me lo esperaba. La verdad es que a mi me gustaria parecerme a Sirius (no en realidad lo que me gustaria de el son otras cosas, pero no viene al caso) Disfrutaras leyendo en el futuro..porque espero que algo bueno se venga. Solo el tiempo lo dira. Te agradezco mil tus RR, porque son opiniones de escritora a escritora. Por cierto, es hora de que actualices.

Koumal Lupin-Nott - - - Aunque no me hayas dejado RR la ultima vez ¬¬ yo lo comprendo y te agradezco tambien todos tus comentarios que siempre me dieron ganas de seguir escribiendo, puede que sea porque eran aduladores, pero ME ENCANTAN! Es lo que los demas deberian aprender: a las autoras nos gusta que nos digan todo el rato lo bien que lo estamos haciendo (puede que tb sea porque somos minas) : ) gracias, gracias y gracias.

También agradezco (mira que soy agradecida ) a las personas que no siguieron la rutina de comentarios, pero que dejaron uno que otro RR alentador: camislafann, mafe.rb (aunque seas mi amigui 29m del alma) y Shiras Kino. Que de algun modo se la jugaron y dejaron alguna opinion. Aunque nunca sabre si terminaron el ff.

Y por último nos queda la gente que nunca dejo RR y solo tengo constancia de que leyeron porque me agregaron a sus favourites List: GabiiChan y Rouge Dark-Black. Ademas de la gente que no tengo idea que se paseo por el ff. Gracias tambien. Gracias PC, Gracias Dios y Gracias teclado

Espero que despues de tanto agradecimineto se sientan satisfechos. Me despido esperando que no sea la ultima ves que nos leamos, y ojala el muso me aliente a hacer un ff filete de los merodeadores.

Nos Belmont (me despido solemnemente haciendo un saludo militar (imaginen eso por dios! xD))

CHAOO

PD: nunca les deje besitos como lo hacen tantas autoras. Pero es el fin asi que ¿que importa si pierdo mi credibilidad? BESOS PARA TODOS (AS)!!


End file.
